Senior Year
by FinchelFan728
Summary: It's senior year. Everyone is trying to enjoy their last year of high school, but feels pressure with college on the horizon. Can the couples and friendships survive? Finchel, with other couples as well. Several new original characters are introduced.
1. Chapter 1: Summer's Last Hurrah

_Hey everyone! Thanks for all your positive feedback to my first two stories. Here is my new story, of New Directions' senior year. It focuses mostly on Finchel, but other couples and friendships are included and several new characters are introduced. I know lots of people are writing senior year stories, but I hope you enjoy mine and I like seeing everyone's different takes._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any of the characters on the show, but I do own the new ND members who you'll meet in Chapter 2._

Chapter 1: Summer's Last Hurrah

"Okay, Rachel, just lean against the tree and look up at the sky. Smile in a relaxed way, but don't look at the camera."  
>Rachel leaned against the tree and stared at the sky, smiling in as relaxed a way as she could. She'd spent the last two hours at the photo studio getting her senior photos taken. She couldn't believe she was already a senior. Where had time gone?<br>"Okay, that's a wrap!" Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. Not that she didn't enjoy having her picture taken, but she'd been through four scenes, six outfits and two hairstyles and the photoshoot had been exhausting.  
>"Thanks," Rachel said as she paid the sitting fee her dads had given her and collected the order information. She took her bags of clothes and got in her car, beginning to drive home. Senior year would officially begin in five days - and she was honestly scared.<br>It had been an unbelievable summer and Rachel hated to see it end. The week after school got out, she and her dads had gone to Europe for two weeks. They spent three days each in London, Paris, Rome and Venice. She'd had a blast visiting the Tower of London, Houses of Parliament, Hampton Court Palace, Westminster and the River Thames in London, the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, the Arc de Triomphe and the Louvre in Paris, the Colisseum and the Trevi Fountain in Rome and riding in a gondola in Venice.  
>Later in the summer, her mom wanted to start a relationship by taking Rachel and her adoptive sister, Beth, to Florida for a week. Rachel had originally not wanted to go, but Finn and Kurt had talked her into going. The week had started out awkward, but Rachel and her mom had lots of bonding time and she'd loved playing at the beach with her new little sister. The week had been just what Rachel needed to get close to her mom and helped them both realize that although they hadn't met until Rachel was a sophomore in high school, it was never too late to be mother and daughter.<br>While at home in Ohio, the summer had been a blast as well. Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina had a girls night at least once a week, where they got together at one house for movies, music, snacks and a sleepover. Finn was working at a sports day camp for middle school kids, but Rachel hung out with him a lot in the evening and came to the games of the baseball team he was coaching. The glee club had several cookouts together. Rachel also made some money of her own working at the music store. In mid-July, Finn and Kurt's mom had a baby, a girl named Ally, and Finn and Rachel loved babysitting her.  
>It wasn't that she was dreading going back to school in general. She didn't dislike returning to school any more than the next person did. What she didn't like was knowing this was ultimately her last year of childhood. That in another year, she'd be thrown into an unknown world. A totally new routine would take the place of the sheltered life she'd enjoyed for seventeen years.<br>Most people grew excited for the end of high school from the time they entered and began counting down the days before the end of junior year. Rachel wasn't rushing senior year at all. Rather, she hoped it would go by slowly. She didn't want to leave Finn or her family or her friends from Glee.  
>Was there something wrong with her? Before Finn and New Directions had come into her life, she had been super excited about going to a music school and preparing for a Broadway career. She had a list of dream roles she wanted to play on Broadway, but now knew that there was more life could offer her. For the first time in her life, she had a group of people who loved her and supported her and had a nice group of friends.<br>Rachel had filled out applications to Princeton, Juilliard, NYU, Johns Hopkins and Northwestern. (The limit from her parents was five schools.) Her essay was coming along and she just needed to get her transcripts once school started. Then, her applications would be in the mail.  
>She hadn't really talked to her friends about where they were applying. Not everyone liked to talk about it because no one knew where they would get in. She knew Kurt wanted to go to school in New York or Chicago and that Quinn was mostly applying to big state schools in Ohio, hoping to go to school with Sam. Mercedes and Tina weren't quite sure where they wanted to go and Brittany - well, it was no secret that her only hope was community college.<br>Unfortunately for Rachel and Finn, going to college together most likely wasn't an option. Finn's mother couldn't afford to send him out of state. His best hope of being able to afford an in-state school was a football or a music scholarship. His first choice was Ohio State, but he was also applying to Ohio University, Kent State, Miami of Ohio, Bowling Green and Toledo. Rachel tried to convince him to apply to some of the less prestigious schools she'd applied to, but he told her he didn't have the best grades (though they had drastically improved) and even if he was accepted, there was no way he'd receive enough money to go there with her.  
>With the five school limit her parents had set, she wasn't applying to any in-state schools. Finn told her not to hold back from her dreams, that they could still stay in touch and that four years apart during the school year wouldn't kill their relationship.<br>Rachel pulled into her driveway and unlocked the house. Both her dads were at work, so the house was hers. She went to the computer and checked her e-mail. Four e-mails from colleges about deadlines for applications, one from iTunes about their new special - and one from Finn. She smiled and opened the one from Finn right away.  
><em>Hey Rachel,<br>I'm finally getting started on my college applications. I probably should have done what you did and filled out my applications in July when they first released them. At least lots of the state schools don't have essays. OSU does, so I wanted you to read over it for me. I don't know where I'll get in, but I can dream, right? The essay topic was to write 300-500 words about a person who has impacted your life, for better or for worse. I chose to write about you, because nobody has changed me for the better more than you. I want to get the application in soon, so could you read over it for me and let me know what you think?  
>I love you!<br>Finn_

_A Person Who Has Impacted My Life  
>by<br>Finn Christopher Hudson  
>William McKinley High School<br>Lima, OH  
>At the beginning of high school, I watched as my friends threw slushees on people and tossed people into the dumpster. I didn't like it, but I was afraid to stand up to them. I feared I would be kicked out of the group of "friends" I had and then become abused by them. While I didn't like what they did, nobody gave me crap, so I didn't fight it.<br>Then at the beginning of my sophomore year, I joined the glee club and formed a relationship with Rachel almost right away. At first she freaked me out with her larger-than-life personality which turned others off, but when I heard her sing for the first time, I knew something must be there.  
>Turns out there's so much more to Rachel than her voice. As the male and female lead singers of the club, we got to know each other better and I realized how much more there was to Rachel than her voice. When it all came down to it, we weren't that different. She was the music geek and I was the quarterback of the football team. She was a target of the other jocks. We were both struggling to find our place in the world. All we both wanted was to feel special and accepted and were willing to do just about anything to get that, even if it went against our morals.<br>We got to know each other and the rest is history. Despite the fact that I was already in a relationship with someone else, I was falling in love with Rachel immediately. With her, I could be myself and I never felt like the fifth wheel. She liked who I was, even when I was insecure about it. We helped each other realize that we should be who WE want to be, not who we felt we were supposed to be.  
>I decided to stop watching my "friends" pick on the nerds of the school. By joining Glee, I made REAL friends. Rachel was the closest of the REAL friends I made. I can talk to her about anything. We've had our ups and downs, but meeting her and bonding in Glee is the best thing that's ever happened to me.<br>She makes me want to be a better person. She has helped me become a better person. She's the other half of me. I love her for who she is and she loves me for who I am. Everyone should have someone like Rachel in their life._

By the time Rachel finished reading Finn's essay, she had tears in her eyes. Finn could have written about anyone. He could have written about Mr. Schue, who was his father figure, filled in by being the father he never had. He could have written about Kurt, whose bravery had inspired him. But he chose to write about Rachel. Rachel could have written the same essay about Finn. He, too, inspired her to be a better person.  
>She quickly e-mailed Finn back.<em><br>Dear Finn,  
>I would not change a thing about your essay! I was so moved by it and so honored you chose to write about me. Your writing has improved so much in the time that I've known you. I could say those exact same things - and more - about you. I can't believe at this time next year we'll be separated. See you soon - I love you!<br>Rachel_  
>Would Finn and Rachel's relationship survive college? So many couples broke up before even leaving for college. Rachel hadn't asked Finn if he wanted to consider that. She didn't want to. She and Finn had been through so much already - would the end of this year be the end of Finchel?<br>Rachel's thought were interrupted when her phone went off with a text message from Quinn: _Hey girl! Did you finish your senior pics? I wanna see them!_  
>Rachel smiled and texted back: <em>Yeah, I just got back from the studio. I'll show them to you at our girls night tonight <em>  
>Against all odds, Rachel and Quinn had become great friends. They had roomed together at Nationals and enjoyed each other's company, and since then, they'd spent the summer going shopping, hanging out at the pool, spending time at each other's houses, having as much fun as they could. One week had brought them very close together and they now told each other virtually everything.<br>It was the last girls night of the summer and this week it was at Rachel's house. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and even Brittany were coming. The night was fun at first. Kurt and the girls watched a movie and listened to music and chatted. As they laid out their sleeping bags, Brittany shouted, "Let's play the secret game!"  
>"Okay, let's all write our names on a strip and put them in the basket," Rachel said. As she wrote her name, she prayed she wouldn't be first.<br>Luckily for Rachel, Quinn's name came out of the basket first.  
>"Well, Rachel, you already knew this, but this is my deepest, darkest, secret," Quinn said. "I didn't really love Finn when we got back together. It was fairly obvious that I just wanted to be prom queen. But what nobody knew was - I had a secret boyfriend."<br>The others gasped.  
>"Yeah," Quinn continued. "His name was Danny. I met him at a church event. We saw each other secretly for months. Then he left me for a girl he met at a concert at his sister's middle school and I realized how stupid and wrong what I did was."<br>"Oh my God," Tina said.  
>"Great secret, Quinn, you totally have our trust," Mercedes said. "I get to pick the next name." She picked a name out of the hat. "Brittany."<br>Brittany still had feelings for Artie, even though she was with Santana. Tina hated most of her extended family but pretended to like them at family gatherings. Kurt had been kissed by Dave Karofsky. Mercedes had stolen money from work...  
>"Okay, Rachel, your turn," Tina said.<br>Rachel knew what her big secret was. How scared she was for college. How much she feared her relationship with Finn ending. She didn't know if she wanted to tell anyone though. "Uh, I don't have anything, really," she said.  
>"Yes you do!" Kurt said. "Come on Rachel!"<br>"Okay, I'd really like to touch Finn's penis," Rachel said.  
>"You told us that," Tina said. "Last time we played the secret game."<br>"Come on, Rachel, you've got to have a bigger secret," Mercedes said. "Every girl wants to touch her boyfriend all over."  
>"Fine." Rachel sighed. "Here's my real secret. I am really scared about college. It's not that I'm worried I won't get in anywhere. I just - I hate the idea of being in a totally new environment! I hate it! I'm so worried it'll be too much for me and that the people there won't like me and that the classes will be too hard and I'll just become a miserable failure. Worse, I'm worried that my relationship with Finn may unravel and I may lose my friends... For the first time in my life, I have real friends and I don't want to lose them!" She began crying.<br>Quinn put her arm around Rachel. "Aw, Rach, it's okay." She gave Rachel a hug. "I'm worried about college, too. We all are."  
>"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "That's nothing to be ashamed of."<br>"That's what these nights are for," Quinn said. "We need time to enjoy each other's company and tell each other the things we can't tell anyone else."  
>"So true!" Mercedes said. "And us girls are going to stick together, when we enter McKinley High as SENIORS on Monday!"<br>Everyone cheered, even Rachel, who smiled to herself. She had a feeling senior year was going to be a lot of fun and really exciting.


	2. Chapter 2: New Members

_Thanks for your nice comments guys! This one may move slower because I have finals coming up, but here's Chapter 2. I'll try to stick with updating every other day.  
>THANK YOU for 10000 reads. You have no idea how happy I am. <em>

_Enjoy Chapter 2!_

Chapter 2: New Members

"Wake up, Finn!" Finn rolled over and saw his stepbrother standing by his bed. "Finn, we're seniors! How can you not be up yet?" Kurt shouted. "Aren't you excited for your first day of senior year?"  
>"How can you be up at this ungodly hour?" Finn mumbled.<br>"Because it's the first day of SENIOR YEAR! I had to get up early to pick out the right outfit and start my moisturizing routine... that reminds me, I should moisturize you!"  
>"Kurt, I'm a guy."<br>"Get dressed Finn and come downstairs! Rachel and Blaine will be here soon."  
>Finn crawled out of bed and went to get dressed. Kurt had talked about little else besides the first day of senior year for the past week. He arranged for Blaine and Rachel to come to the house for the first day of school pictures (which Finn thought they were too old for) and then all four of them would drive to school together.<br>"This is the last first day," Finn's mother, Carole, said as Finn came downstairs. "So, I went all out and made blueberry pancakes for you boys."  
>"Thanks, Mom." Finn took two pancakes and began to eat, still thinking about this being the last year at school with Rachel.<br>"FINN!" Kurt shouted. "You are NOT wearing that."  
>"I'm not?" Finn looked down at his pair of khaki shorts with a hole in the knee and the red American Eagle t-shirt with a chocolate stain on it. "It feels like I am."<br>"No, Finn!" Kurt shouted. "It's the first day of senior year. You need to make a statement. You can't go into school looking like that. Let's go to your room and pick out a new outfit."  
>"Get changed quick," Carole said. "Because I want to take pictures of just the two of you before Blaine and Rachel get here."<br>Finn wasn't up to arguing with Kurt, so he just changed into a white polo with blue stripes and a pair of jeans shorts before heading downstairs. He was preoccupied by his thoughts. For some people, the end of high school was exciting. For him, it was something he was dreading.  
>"Come downstairs, Finn!"<br>Finn went downstairs and joined his mother, stepfather and stepbrother. Burt and Carole were being typical parents, taking pictures of the boys on their first day of senior year, Kurt with a big smile and Finn forcing a smile. The boys each held Ally for a picture. Then, they heard a knock at the door.  
>Kurt ran to the door. "BLAINE!" he shouted before engaging in a full-out makeout session. "WE'RE SENIORS, BLAINE! SENIORS!"<br>Rachel walked into the house and came up to Finn. "Hey!" she said, giving him a hug. Finn couldn't help but notice how beautiful Rachel looked. She was wearing a flowered sundress and pink sandals and had her long, wavy hair tied back with a gold scarf.  
>"What's going on?" Rachel asked, seeming to notice Finn's silence.<br>"You look really cute today," Finn said.  
>"Thanks." Rachel smiled. "You look nice, too."<br>Finn's mother took pictures of Finn and Kurt, then of Kurt and Blaine, then of Finn and Rachel, then of all four of them. Then all four of them got in Finn's car. Kurt and Blaine claimed the back seat for making out, so Finn drove with Rachel in the front seat.  
>"Can I see your schedule?" Rachel asked.<br>"Sure." Finn dug into his bag and handed Rachel a printout of his schedule. At a red light, he glanced at the schedules._  
>WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL: STUDENT SCHEDULE<br>Berry, Rachel Barbara  
>Sex: Female Grade: 12<br>1st period: AP Calculus, Room 317  
>2nd period: AP Government, Room 319<br>3rd period: AP English and Composition, Room 312  
>4th period: Senior Lunch<br>5th period: AP Biology, Room 227  
>6th period: Theatre, Room 214<br>7th period: AP Spanish IV, Room 309_

_WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL: STUDENT SCHEDULE  
>Hudson, Finn Christopher<br>Sex: Male Grade: 12  
>1st period: Senior English, Room 118<br>2nd period: Chemistry, Room 226  
>3rd period: Sports for Life, South Gym<br>4th period: Senior Lunch  
>5th period: Spanish IV, Room 309<br>6th period: Government, Room 217  
>7th period: Pre Calculus, Room 312<em>

"No classes together senior year? Are you kidding me?" Finn moaned.  
>"Blaine and I have identical schedules!" Kurt announced.<br>"Thanks for rubbing it in," Finn called. What a letdown. It was his and Rachel's last year at school together and they didn't have any classes together. He wanted to spend every second possible with her, but that likely wasn't possible.  
>"Don't worry." Rachel patted Finn's leg. "We have lunch together and there's always Glee. Plus, we can always hang out before and after school and on the weekends."<br>Finn pulled the car into the McKinley High parking lot and scanned who was already there. So many of these people had impacted his life over the past four years.  
>His eyes fell on Quinn, who was leaning on Sam's arm, almost right away. He remembered their sophomore year and all the baby drama. Quinn had lied and told Finn the baby was his although they hadn't had sex (at least now he knew that you had to have sex to get pregnant), when it was really Puck's. Quinn continued to make Finn believe it was his and yelled at him to pay the medical bills. Eventually Finn had found out from Rachel that the baby was Puck's and broken up with Quinn. Of course, last year, after the drama with Puck and Rachel, Finn had tried getting back with Quinn to help him get over Rachel. Quinn agreed, but the more in-depth the relationship got, the more Finn realized he was only being used. Quinn wanted to be prom queen and thought the star quarterback would be the perfect running mate. At Nationals, Finn broke up with Quinn because he really loved Rachel. He then withdrew his prom king application and Puck and Lauren had become prom king and queen. Rachel and Quinn had been roommates at Nationals and had been hanging out all summer, the past clearly forgotten. Finn was tentative friends with Quinn again, but was still slightly mad at her.<br>He looked a little further and saw Puck and Lauren. They'd gotten the prom king and queen crown that Quinn had thought she and Finn were destined for. Finn and Puck had also had their ups and downs throughout high school. They'd been best friends since day care, but when Puck impregnated Quinn sophomore year while she was dating Finn, Finn and Puck's friendship took a turn for the worse. Puck considered Finn his best friend again, but Finn still wasn't sure if he'd forgiven Puck, wasn't sure if their friendship would EVER be like it used to be.  
>Finn looked on and saw Santana with Brittany. Santana had taken his virginity and cost him Rachel briefly. The months without Rachel were pure hell. Despite the fact that Rachel had kissed Puck to get even, Finn still felt guilty for lying to Rachel for months and wondered why Rachel still had been willing to get back together. Of course, now Santana had revealed she was a lesbian a few weeks after Regionals, and was now dating Brittany, claiming she never wanted to date a guy again.<br>The football jocks, led by Karofsky and Azimio, stood by the dumpster. Finn cringed at the sight of them. They'd driven Kurt out of McKinley, trashed the Glee club, questioned Finn's sexuality and threw slushees at the Glee kids. Finn may have had complicated feelings for many of his glee teammates, but he knew he would not miss the majority of the football team members AT ALL next year.  
>"Finn?"<br>Finn turned to Rachel. "What is it, Rach?"  
>"Something on your mind?" Rachel asked.<br>"Just - I can't believe this is the last first day of high school."  
>"I know." Rachel linked her arm in Finn's. "The beginning of the end."<br>Finn secretly hoped this wasn't the beginning of the end, but rather, the end of the beginning.  
>"Come on, you two!" Kurt shouted. "New Directions is making a grand entrance. The National runner-ups are all entering together, two by two. AS SENIORS."<br>"Are you serious?" Finn asked.  
>"Heck yes," Kurt said. "And as the power couple and the Glee captains, you and Rachel are leading us in."<br>"Are you SURE this is a good idea?" Rachel asked. "If the underclassmen see us all together - "  
>"They'll know we're a family and that'll appeal to them," Mercedes said.<br>"But what if the jocks throw slushies on all of us?" Finn asked, worried.  
>"They won't!" Mike protested. "Come on, let's enter."<br>Finn sighed and took Rachel's arm. The New Directions made their entrance. No heads turned, but better yet, no slushies were thrown.  
>x<br>The first week of senior year was already over. Now, the Glee club was gathered in their meeting room, hoping people would show up for auditions. They had performed their second-place winning numbers from Nationals at a school assembly the second day and gotten a more positive reception than usual. Hopefully that meant new people would audition.  
>After about twenty minutes of waiting, three girls walked in. "Hi, I'm Kylie Nichols," the girl with wavy brown hair, blue eyes and freckles said.<br>"I'm Hannah Zippert," the girl with strawberry blond hair, green eyes and freckles said.  
>"I'm Natalie Oliver," the girl with brown hair and brown eyes said. "We're freshmen and we saw your performance from Nationals on YouTube. It was really cool."<br>"Yeah, we'd like to audition," Hannah said.  
>"Fantastic," Mr. Schue said with a smile. "Do you girls have an audition song picked out?"<br>"Yeah, we're singing 'Party In the USA' by Miley Cyrus," Natalie said.  
>Santana snickered.<br>"Let's hear it," Mr. Schue said. The music began and the three girls sang with Kylie leading. Rachel leaned over to Finn and whispered, "They're really good."  
>"Natalie, Hannah, Kylie, welcome to New Directions!" Mr. Schue said.<br>As the three new girls sat down, three boys came in.  
>"Is this the Glee club auditions?" asked the boy with blond curly hair.<br>"You've come to the right place," Mr. Schue said. "Your names?"  
>"I'm Johnny Cortell," the boy with blond curly hair said.<br>"I'm Will Prentice," the shortest boy with dirty blond hair said.  
>"I'm Jake Cirino," the boy with dark brown hair said. "Yeah, we're freshmen."<br>"So are these three girls," Mr. Schue pointed at the three new girls. "We won't let age get in the way. What song are you guys going to sing?"  
>The three boys sang "I've Got a Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas, with Jake as the lead.<br>"Welcome to New Directions!" Mr. Schue told the boys.  
>No one else showed up, but six new members was better than none at all. The rest of the time was spent explaining the glee club to the new members and getting to know them.<br>As they left, Finn asked Rachel, "Well, what do you think of them?"  
>"I like them," Rachel said. "They seem really cool. And they have great voices. Kylie's really talented and Jake has a good voice too. When we're gone next year, I can see those two taking over the leads."<br>"You've come so far, Rachel," Finn said, thinking out loud. "I remember last year when you sent the new girl to an inactive crack house - and now you're full of praise for the new members."  
>"You make me want to be a better person, Finn." Rachel hugged Finn. "I can't go through life just focusing on myself."<br>Finn hugged Rachel, feeling so proud of her. She really had come far. He just hated to think that in another year, all this would be over.

NOTE: Kylie is played by Lindsay from the Glee project, Hannah is played by Marissa, Natalie is played by Emily, Jake is played by Damian, Johnny is played by Cameron and Will is played by Mattheus.


	3. Chapter 3: Duet Partnerships

_Okay, so I know this isn't my best work or the most eventful chapter. This is just a filler chapter, but let me give you some spoilers on Chapter 4: a new couple begins to form, a couple breaks up, the duets competition takes place, and things are less than perfect when the college representatives come to the football game. I have exams coming up so I know this isn't my best, but I am trying. So sorry!_

_Enjoy and comment!_

Chapter 3: Duet Partnerships

A blue slushie flew through the air and hit Kylie in the face.  
>"Welcome to the glee club, loser!" a two hundred pound football player shouted before running away.<br>Kylie stood in the hallway in shock. Why had someone thrown a slushie on her? How did they know she was in the glee club now? And why did they think it was uncool? They had placed second at Nationals last year. None of McKinley's sports teams ever even made the conference playoffs.  
>She licked her lips and shivered, feeling glad the school day was over. After seeing the Nationals performance on YouTube, she, Hannah and Natalie knew they wanted to try out when they got to the high school.<br>The first week of freshman year had been a whirlwind. Kylie was still finding her way around the school, trying to learn the names of her teachers and classmates and getting used to taking classes with people she didn't know well.  
>"Hey, you're Kylie, right? You okay?"<br>Kylie turned to see two girls she recognized from glee standing there. The short girl with the long brown hair and the pretty blond.  
>"I'm fine, I guess, other than the fact that I just got hit by a slushie."<br>"Slushies are a common occurrence for us glee kids," the brunette said. "Come on, let's go to the girls room and we'll clean you up. I'm Rachel by the way. This is Quinn."  
>"Thanks, guys." Kylie followed Rachel and Quinn into the girls bathroom. "I just don't get it. Why do people throw slushies at the glee kids? You won second place at Nationals next year! A small club from a small town."<br>"The general student population sees us as losers," Rachel said as she helped clean Kylie up. "What they don't know is that we're probably the closest, most family-like group at the school. We all love each other and support each other. We're really glad to have you."  
>"Thanks." Kylie smiled. She was glad to have joined glee club, too, especially because Jake Cirino - her crush since sixth grade - had joined. She'd known Jake since they were nine, but had been afraid to admit her feelings to him. It's not like he was popular and she was a loser - rather, they were both pretty low on the social spectrum. Jake was on the soccer, swimming and baseball teams and the band, but was also in Science Olympiad, Mock Trial and was the brainiac of the Class of 2015. Kylie wasn't Miss Popularity either. She wasn't exactly a loser, but she was shy and not a lot of people even noticed her. Hannah had been her best friend since preschool and Natalie had become part of their duo in first grade, but other than that, she didn't have many real friends.<br>"Thanks for helping, guys," Kylie said as the three girls left the school building.  
>"No problem," Rachel said. "This year, it's about giving back to the school. It's our last year - "<br>"Wait, you're seniors?" Kylie asked.  
>"Yeah," Quinn said. "Don't worry, we don't bite."<br>"It's not that," Kylie said. "I just - didn't expect seniors to be so nice to a freshman. Got to go, my mom's car is here!"  
>"No problem," Rachel said. "We're teammates, we're your friends. See you at Glee!"<br>"Bye Rachel. Bye Quinn," Kylie called as she ran to her mother's car.  
>"How was your day?" Kylie's mom asked.<br>"It was good," Kylie said. "I joined glee club. So did Hannah and Natalie."  
>"The one that was runner-up at Nationals last year?"<br>"Yup. I really like the other people there."  
>"That's good that you got in... honey, why are you all wet?"<br>"It's nothing. Someone I bumped into in the hall just spilled their drink on me." Kylie didn't want to tell her mother about the boy throwing the slushie on her. Her mom had already been bent out of shape about her daughter, her only child, starting high school. Plus if her mother found out that she had gotten a slushie thrown on her for joining the group she most wanted to join in high school, there was no way her mom would let her stick with it.  
>x<br>Rachel was checking her admissions status online. She knew colleges weren't making decisions any time soon, but the stress was already building up and she just wanted to know where she'd be at this time next year. She really hoped not to be too far away from Finn...  
>Finn. Her phone rang and that was who it was. "Rachel! Oh my God! Guess what?" Finn panted.<br>"What is it?"  
>"Some coaches from the colleges I applied to are coming to our football game this Friday to check out the seniors!"<br>"I'm so proud of you!" Even if they weren't going to school together next year, Rachel hoped Finn got in SOMEWHERE.  
>"I'm proud of you, too. I just realized something. We're up to twenty members now!"<br>"Hard to believe, isn't it?"  
>"I know. Hopefully this means the student body will stop seeing us as losers..."<br>"Kylie got slushied."  
>"Oh my God. The girl just auditioned and already she's getting slushied?"<br>"Yeah. Luckily she didn't seem to discouraged by it. Quinn and I cleaned her up."  
>"I just don't get it Rach. We've gotten the most prestigious title anyone from this school has ever gotten and the rest of the student body still sees us as losers."<br>Rachel thought a little. "That really doesn't bother me," she told Finn honestly. "Had it not been for Glee, we wouldn't have gotten to know each other so well. I wouldn't finally have friends. You would probably still be with those football players who bullied people. I don't care if the rest of the school sees us as losers. We each have 19 people there for us no matter what."  
>"Rachel, I love you," Finn said.<br>"Trust me, not as much as I love you," Rachel said. She sighed. She was going to miss Finn so much next year and hated the thought of being away from him. Meanwhile, she was at the same time trying to enjoy every second of their last year at school together.  
>x<br>The next day, Mr. Schue had an announcement for the club: the annual duet competition was back.  
>"Our first assignment for the year is to do a duet. Now, I know who you'd want to be with if I let you pick, so I paired you up. To make it more challenging, you're paired with someone of your same gender. Your partners are as follows: Finn &amp; Jake, Sam &amp; Johnny, Puck &amp; Will, Mike &amp; Blaine, Kurt &amp; Artie, Brittany &amp; Tina, Lauren &amp; Santana, Mercedes &amp; Natalie, Quinn &amp; Hannah and Rachel &amp; Kylie. You will have to pick out a song outside of class so arrange a time to meet and pick out a song. We'll be performing next week."<br>Everyone began moving toward their respective partners. "At least you partnered all your favorites with the new kids," Santana shouted. "There's no way the new kids will win."  
>"Shut up, Santana," Finn said, shaking his head in disgust. "The new kids are all really good." He moved toward Jake.<br>"Santana, enough," Mr. Schue said. "We're going to vote on a winner of the boys duet competition and a winner of the girls duet competition. Each set of winners will get a free dinner at Breadsticks."  
>"How about you come to my house after football practice and we can pick a song?" Finn asked Jake.<br>"Sounds good," Jake said. The boys exchanged addresses and phone numbers.  
>x<br>Rachel was driving Kylie to her house after school to pick out a duet when Kylie suddenly said "I'm so jealous of what you have with Finn."  
>"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.<br>"What I said. I mean, you two love each other so much. Your voices go perfect together, you look so cute together, you always seem so happy. I wish there was a guy like that in my life."  
>"Trust me, Kylie, it hasn't been all perfect with Finn. In fact, last year, we had some real problems." Rachel cringed at the memory.<br>"What happened?"  
>Rachel sighed and told Kylie about everything that happened with Finn and Santana, her and Puck, and Finn and Quinn.<br>"Wow," Kylie said when Rachel was finished. "You guys have quite a story. Wait - Quinn tried to steal Finn from you? She's your best friend!"  
>"She is now. Last year she certainly wasn't. Anyways, is there a song you have in mind for our duet? I would preferably like to sing something directed at Finn, but since you don't have a boyfriend..." Rachel felt bad. Of course Kylie wouldn't want to sing a song about love when she didn't have a boyfriend!<br>"Well, there is someone I'd like to sing to. Can you keep a secret?" Kylie asked.  
>"Of course," Rachel said, feeling good that the new girl trusted her.<br>"I'm in love with Jake. I have been since sixth grade." Kylie got one of those dreamy looks Rachel was all too familiar with.  
>"He's very cute, Kylie. You have good taste. Let's find a perfect duet to direct at Finn and Jake."<br>"Rachel, don't you think - "  
>"Actually, nothing turns Finn on like hearing me sing. If Jake's anything like that, hearing you sing will turn him on. You're very talented."<br>"You think?"  
>"I KNOW."<br>"That means a lot coming from you, Rachel."  
>Rachel smiled as she and Kylie began looking through her music library to pick a duet. It felt so good to be mentoring this freshman girl. If Rachel had a senior helping her out when she was a freshman, she could have avoided some serious mistakes. She also could have gotten Finn a lot sooner.<br>x  
>"So, Jake, tell me about yourself," Finn said as they were driving to Finn's house. Finn picked Jake up at his house after football practice and they were now on their way to Finn's.<br>"Well, there isn't much to say," Jake said. "My name is Jake Cirino, I'm a freshman, I've always kind of been a loser. I'm on the soccer team and I'll do swimming in the winter and baseball in the spring. I play French horn in the band and I'm in Science Olympiad and Mock Trial."  
>"What made you want to join glee?" Finn asked.<br>"I saw it on the news when you guys got second at Nationals and it looked so cool," Jake said. "I don't know, I could just tell that this was a group that had a lot of fun together and you all seemed to be close and since I've always kind of been an outsider, I thought it was worth a shot."  
>"Well, if you're looking for a group that's close, you've come to the right place," Finn said. "I'm seriously going to miss this so much next year." He tried to keep it out of his mind how much he dreaded life without Rachel and the glee club next year. They may have underclassmen ready to take the wings now - but they only had six so far, half as many as they needed to compete. Would the group fall apart next year? Would there even be a New Directions next year?<br>"Well, since I'm new at this, you should probably pick the song we do," Jake said, interrupting Finn's thoughts. "Any you're considering?"  
>"I do have a duet in mind for us," Finn said. "Of course, it's a song I've always wanted to sing to Rachel."<br>"You and Rachel really seem to be in love."  
>"We are. Do you have a girlfriend?"<br>"No, but actually, there is someone I'm interested in. I doubt she'd want to go out with me though..."  
>"Well, who is she?"<br>"She's actually in Glee club with us..."  
>Finn could tell where this was going and he thought he knew who Jake was talking about. He saw a lot of himself in Jake - the jock who also loved music and was afraid of not fitting in. He thought he knew who the girl was. "Okay, Jake, who is she? Singing to her would be a good way to win her - I know that from experience with Rachel."<br>"It's - "


	4. Chapter 4: Victory and Defeat

_Thanks for all your comments - enjoy chapter 4! It's one of my favorites :)_

Chapter 4: Victory and Defeat

"How about our last pair of boys go first, then our last pair of girls?"  
>A few days later, it was the day of the duet competition and every pair had performed - except Finn and Jake and Rachel and Kylie.<br>With their respective partners, Finn and Rachel discovered that Jake and Kylie had feelings for each other. Talking to each other, they decided to choose romantic duets, unbeknown to Jake and Kylie, directed at each other. The duets had been good so far and Rachel was impressed with the new members.  
>Finn and Jake took their places at the front of the room and the music began.<br>_Finn: We'll do it all, everything, on our own  
>Jake: We don't need anything or anyone<br>Both (looking at Kylie and Rachel): If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
>Finn: I don't quite know how to say how I feel<br>Jake: Those three words are said too much  
>They're not enough<br>Finn: If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
>Jake: Forget what we're told<br>Before we get too old  
>Show me a garden that's bursting into life<br>Both: Let's waste time  
>Chasing cars<br>Around our heads  
>Finn: I need your grace to remind me to find my own<br>Jake: If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
>Both: Forget what we're told<br>Before we get too old  
>Show me a garden that's bursting into life<br>Finn: All that I am  
>All that I ever was<br>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
>Jake: I don't know where<br>Confused about how as well  
>Just know that these things will never change for us at all<br>Both (looking at Rachel and Kylie): If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _  
>"Very nice, you two," Mr. Schue said. "Okay, Rachel, Kylie, you're up last."<br>"We're going to sing 'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillat," Kylie said.  
>"And it's dedicated to the guys of our dreams," Rachel said. "Finn, I love you."<br>_Kylie: Will ya count me in?  
>Rachel: I've been awake for a while now<br>You've got me feelin' like a child now  
>'Cause every time I see your bubbly face<br>I get the tinglies in a silly place  
>Kylie: It starts in my toes<br>And I crinkle my nose  
>Wherever it goes<br>I always know  
>you make me smile<br>Please stay for a while now  
>Both: Just take your time<br>Wherever you go  
>Rachel: The rain is falling on my window pane<br>But we are hiding in a safer place  
>Kylie: Under covers stayin' dry and warm<br>You give me feelings that I adore  
>Rachel: They start in my toes<br>Make me crinkle my nose  
>Wherever it goes<br>I always know  
>Kylie: That you make me smile<br>Please stay for a while now  
>Just take your time<br>Wherever you go  
>Both: What am I gonna say<br>When you make me feel this way  
>I just mmmmm<br>Rachel: And it starts in my toes  
>Makes me crinkle my nose<br>Wherever it goes  
>I always know<br>Kylie: That you make me smile  
>Please stay for a while now<br>Just take your time  
>Wherever you go<br>Rachel: I've been asleep for a while now  
>You tuck me in just like a child now<br>Kylie: 'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
>I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth<br>Both: And it starts in my soul  
>And I lose all control<br>When you kiss my nose  
>The feeling shows<br>'cause you make me smile baby  
>Just take your time now<br>Holdin' me tight  
>Rachel: Wherever wherever wherever you go<br>Kylie: Wherever wherever wherever you go  
>Both: wherever you go<br>I always know  
>'Cause you make me smile<br>here just for a while_  
>At the end of the duet, Finn hugged Rachel and Jake gave Kylie a thumbs up. "We've had lots of great duets!" Mr. Schue said. "It'll be hard to choose winners."<br>"Please," Santana groaned. "We all know you'll pick Finchel and their new minis."  
>"Fine, we can vote then," Mr. Schue said. "But you can't vote for yourselves."<br>Rachel voted for Finn & Jake for the boys and for Quinn & Hannah for the girls. True, Quinn was her best friend and Hannah was Kylie's best friend, but they probably had the best girls duet other than she and Kylie had.  
>Mr. Schue counted the votes and announced that Finn and Jake had won for the boys and Rachel and Kylie had won for the girls. Rachel opened her phone, a text from Finn: "We did it! All four of us should go together!"<br>Rachel texted Finn back: "Yes we should!" She looked at Kylie. "Hey, want to go to Breadsticks with the boys, since they won?"  
>"Uh - I don't know," Kylie said. "I've never been out with boys before."<br>"Come on," Rachel said. "It'll be a good way for Finn and me to get to know you and Jake."  
>"Okay," Kylie said.<br>Rachel and Kylie met up with Finn and Jake as they left Glee practice. "We were talking, how about all four of us go to Breadsticks together?" Rachel said.  
>"We were thinking the same thing," Finn said.<br>"That would be cool," Jake said.  
>"Awesome," Finn said. "How about Saturday for lunch, because the big football game is tomorrow?"<br>"Sounds good," Rachel said. They exchanged numbers and the two freshmen went off together.  
>"I think they're becoming a mini Finchel," Finn said with a smile.<br>"So do I," Rachel laughed. "Awesome." She took Finn's hand and they began to walk down the hall. They saw Brittany and Santana arguing by Brittany's locker.  
>"You're so stupid, Brittany!" Santana shouted. "These scores aren't going to get you in ANYWHERE!"<br>"We can stick together anyway," Brittany said.  
>"No, we can't!" Santana shouted. "Besides, Brittany, I know you still like guys, deep down. I'm done with you." She ran out of the hallway, leaving Brittany at her locker, looking more confused than usual.<br>"Promise me that won't be us, no matter how I do on the SAT," Finn said to Rachel.  
>Rachel hugged Finn. "I promise I'll always love you, whether you go to community college or Ivy League."<br>x  
>"Okay, seniors, play your best today. There are representatives from twelve colleges in Ohio here to look for potential players."<br>Finn tightened his helmet and looked around. He knew for sure that this was the biggest game of his football life. He knew college wouldn't be possible without a scholarship. The pressure was building up.  
>"Hey." Finn turned to see Rachel, dressed in a McKinley High School sweatsuit. "Kick some butt." Rachel smiled adorably and walked away.<br>The national anthem began and the players were positioned on the field. Despite the enormous pressure he felt, Finn managed to score a touchdown in the first quarter. After scoring the touchdown, he pointed to Rachel in the stands. He'd always promised her he'd do that.  
>McKinley also scored two field goals in the first quarter. Finn hoped he was playing well, but knew he could be playing better. Or maybe he was just being too hard on himself.<br>They were up 13-0 by the end of the first quarter but Finn still wasn't satisfied. As the second quarter began he told himself he HAD to score another touchdown. He HAD to...  
>His thoughts were interrupted when a player from the other team tackled him. He fell to the ground and was sure he heard a bone snap.<br>The referee blew his whistle. The player from the other team stood back almost instantly. Finn groaned in pain. He tried to raise his arms, but his right arm was in too much pain to even move it. He put all his weight on his left arm to force himself to sit up and take off his helmet.  
>"Finn! Are you okay?" Finn turned to see Coach Beiste, Puck, Sam and Mike running towards him.<br>Finn shook his head. "I think - I don't know, my arm - it might be broken, but I'm not sure where."  
>"I'm going to go get the EMTs," Mike said, running to the first aid area.<br>"Could someone get Rachel and my parents and siblings?" Finn asked.  
>"I'll go get them," Puck said, running to the stands.<br>"Finn, can you stand up?" Coach Beiste asked.  
>"Yeah." Finn stood up. "It's - it's my arm. My shoulder, my elbow, my wrist - they all hurt like hell."<br>An EMT came over. "Your arm looks pretty bad."  
>"It hurts a lot," Finn moaned. Then he remembered. This was the game representatives from the colleges were coming to. If he went down like this, that wouldn't look good. And as much as his arm hurt, he would probably be out for a while with an injury.<br>He was now more stressed about losing a chance for a scholarship than about his arm.  
>x<br>Rachel was sitting in the stands with Quinn, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina. She was already worried enough when she saw Finn fall to the ground during the tackle. The fact that the game had been stopped wasn't making her feel any better and she had a small stomachache. "I wonder what's going on?" she said, turning nervously to Quinn.  
>Quinn patted Rachel's back. "Don't worry, he's going to be fine."<br>Puck came running up to Rachel and Kurt looking out of breath. "Finn hurt his arm. He wants you guys. Kurt, get your parents, too."  
>Kurt got Burt and Carole (who was carrying Ally), then Puck led Rachel and the Hudson-Hummels to the First Aid area where Finn was.<br>Rachel jumped back in horror when she saw the state Finn's arm was in. It was raised above his head and his elbow and his wrist were both bent inwards. She was no doctor, but she was sure his arm was broken. She could also see him fighting back tears, trying to maintain the tough image. The quarterback wasn't supposed to cry.  
>"We've got to get you to the emergency room," the EMT said. "We need to x-ray it. These are your parents and siblings? They can come with us."<br>"Can my girlfriend come on the ambulance with us?" Finn asked.  
>"Just your parents and your brother."<br>Rachel watched in fear as Carole handed her Ally, asking her to watch her while they went to the hospital, and Finn was boarded onto the ambulance and it drove away. She was worried about Finn's arm.

_Chapter 5 preview:_  
><em>Another breakup<br>We find out the status with Finn's arm  
>Finchel and Jaylie go to Breadsticks<br>We learn something about someone's home life_


	5. Chapter 5: Broken

__Thanks for your reviews to Chapter 4 and thanks to everyone for their alerts. Sorry I was kind of slow to update - I do have finals next week. The good news is I'll be able to update more quickly once I'm done with school. Enjoy Chapter 5 and don't forget to review!__

__Chapter 5: Broken

"I'm sorry, Finn, but your football season is over. You won't be out of your cast for another two months," the doctor said.  
>Finn knew it was bad, but he didn't think it would be THIS bad. His right arm was almost completely damaged. His shoulder was dislocated, his wrist was sprained and there were fractures in his upper arm, elbow and lower arm. His arm was casted up to his shoulder and hung in a sling.<br>"But - what about a football scholarship?" Finn sputtered out. "If I don't get a scholarship, I don't know if I can go to college..."  
>"You'll have to figure something else out," the doctor said. "Your arm is too damaged for you to play football."<br>Finn sighed. His mother rubbed his back. "Let's get you home," she said.  
>Finn and Carole headed to meet Burt outside the hospital in his car. The Titans had won the football game and the college representatives had been impressed. Finn knew who they wouldn't be consulting about a scholarship though.<br>He wouldn't even be able to play sports again for a while.  
>Two months, to be exact. Two more months in the cast. It would be coming a week before Sectionals. Simple tasks like getting dressed would now be hard. And he'd have to teach himself how to write with his left hand...<br>"Finn, I think you'd better call Rachel," Carole said. "She looked really worried at the stadium."  
>Finn nodded gloomily.<br>"I'm so sorry, honey," Carole said. "I know what a blow this is to you."  
>"Now I probably won't get a scholarship and I probably won't get to go to college," Finn said sadly.<br>"We'll figure something out, Finn." Carole handed Finn his phone. "You'd better call Rachel."  
>Finn got out his phone. Eight new text messages. Three from Rachel, two from Kurt, one from Puck, one from Sam and one from Mike. He just dialed Rachel's number. Rachel picked up after the first ring. "Finn, how's your arm?" she asked.<br>"It's broken in three places," Finn said, fighting back tears. "I also dislocated my shoulder and sprained my wrist. I'm out the rest of the season."  
>"Oh no!" Rachel said. "You don't need surgery, do you?"<br>"No, I just have a cast and I'm going to for two months. I get it off the Friday before Sectionals. At least it won't get in the way of that."  
>"I'm sorry, Finn. Is it bothering you now?"<br>"It still hurts, but the painkillers are helping. Where are you now?"  
>"I'm at Quinn's with Ally. I was going to bring Ally when you got back and then sleep over, but if you want, I can come to your house."<br>"No, bring Ally home and then go back to Quinn's. But look, could you drive to Breadsticks tomorrow? I can't drive."  
>"Of course. I'll text Jake and Kylie and let them know about the change."<br>Finn hung up the phone and looked down at his cast and groaned. This injury had ended his senior football season. It was one thing for an underclass season to be cut short by injury, but this was his last chance.  
>Finn, Carole and Burt arrived at home. While getting out of the car, Finn tried to close the door with his casted arm and had to with his good arm. Yet another change.<br>He groaned as he went inside, where Kurt and Blaine were watching a musical in the living room. When they saw Finn walk into the living room, Blaine turned off the musical and Kurt got out of the most comfortable chair in the living room and pointed at it.  
>"Sit down, Finn," Kurt said. "Would you like anything? Any food, any drinks?"<br>Finn shook his head. "No thanks." He sat down in the chair.  
>"You sure, Finn?" Kurt asked.<br>Finn rolled his eyes. "I broke my arm. It's not like I nearly died." He didn't want to expose how upset he was about losing the potential scholarship and more than likely his last season of playing football.  
>The doorbell rang. Finn stood up to get it. "I'll get it, Finn," Blaine said. "You just relax." As Blaine went to the door, Kurt began massaging Finn's back.<br>"You have some visitors," Blaine said as he came in. Close behind him, Rachel and Quinn followed, Rachel carrying Ally and Quinn carrying a plate with foil over it. As soon as she saw Finn's cast, she handed Ally to Kurt and ran over to Finn.  
>"Oh my gosh, Finn!" Rachel said. "I'm so sorry!" She gave him a hug. He gave her a one-armed hug back.<br>"Rachel and I made you some brownies," Quinn said, handing Finn the plate.  
>Finn smiled. "Thanks."<br>Quinn's phone went off. "I'm so proud of him!" she squealed as she read the text message.  
>"Who was it?" Rachel asked.<br>"It was Sam," Quinn said, excitement in her voice. "The scouts from OU, Kent State and Miami want him to go down for a trial with the team."  
>Finn's face fell. He knew Quinn wasn't trying to make him feel bad - but it was hard not to.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry, Finn, I forgot for a moment," Quinn said. "Sam wants me to come over. Rachel, since we brought your car - "  
>"I'll give you a ride," Blaine said. "Rachel should probably be here with Finn."<br>"Thanks Blaine," Quinn said. "Feel better, Finn."  
>Blaine and Quinn left and Kurt went to his room, leaving Finn and Rachel in the living room.<br>Rachel squeezed into the chair next to Finn and put her arms around him. "I'm so sorry," she said. "This is such a blow. I don't know how you're feeling now."  
>Finn sighed. He didn't want to feel sorry for himself, but it was hard not to. He also felt bad that everyone was babying him, but it was no secret that he needed a football scholarship for college and it had been his dream to play for the Buckeyes. So much for that happening.<br>"Oh, Finn," Rachel said, kissing him. "It'll work out. I promise. What would you like to do?"  
>"Learn how to write with my left hand," Finn said.<br>Rachel laughed. "How about we go upstairs? I'd like to give you something."  
>Finn smiled as he and Rachel headed up to his room. "Lie down on your bed." Rachel smiled. Finn lay down on the bed. Rachel lay down next to him. "Finn, since you've had such a traumatic experience, I'd like to move on to third base."<br>Finn just pulled Rachel in with his good arm and hugged her as tight as he could. He held her until her dads called her and asked her to be home at midnight.  
>x<br>Getting dressed was proving to be a nightmare. Finn needed Burt and Kurt to help him into his pajamas the previous night. That morning, it took Finn half an hour to get dressed. The broken arm was impacting him in other ways besides taking him out of football.  
>Finn struggled to eat breakfast that next morning, too. He eventually relented to eat with his hand rather than with silverware and spent the morning trying to teach himself how to write with his left hand. He avoided the computer, not wanting to see which colleges had liked his teammates. His mother told him she'd rescheduled his senior photos, so his cast wouldn't be in them. Originally they were going to be taken today.<br>Rachel arrived at about 11:30 to pick up Finn for lunch at Breadstix. Hopefully, this would be a relaxing, fun lunch to distract Finn from his prematurely ended football season. They picked up Jake and Kylie and headed for Breadstix.  
>The four checked in and sat down at a table. Almost immediately, the conversation shifted to relationships. "Have either of you ever been in a relationship?" Finn asked.<br>"I haven't," Kylie said.  
>"I had a girlfriend last year," Jake said. "We broke up over the summer."<br>"Who was it?" Rachel asked.  
>"She's still in eighth grade, she's not at McKinley yet," Jake said. "Her name was Amanda Cochran, she's the daughter of another board member. I think people kind of expected us to date, the school board member's son and the school board member's daughter."<br>That's when Finn remembered - Jake was the school board president's son.  
>"Kind of like the quarterback dating the head cheerleader," Rachel said, jokingly slapping Finn.<br>"How dare you slap your boyfriend?" Finn laughed. "Especially when he broke his arm in three places, dislocated his shoulder and sprained his wrist!"  
>"I wish I had a boyfriend and we were like you two," Kylie sighed.<br>Finn and Rachel grinned at each other. They KNEW that something was there with Jake and Kylie. There was something there, something they recognized in their early phases of meeting each other. It was only a matter of time before -  
>"Oh look, it's Finchel and mini Finchel." Finn, Rachel, Jake and Kylie turned to see Puck and Lauren. "Double date, huh?" Puck said.<br>"We won the lunches at Breadstix, so the four of us just decided to go together," Rachel said.  
>"It's only a matter of time, mini Finchel, only a matter of time," Lauren said, before heading off to their table with Puck.<br>Finn, Rachel, Jake and Kylie laughed and continued talking for about an hour.  
>x<br>"Are you kidding me, Lauren?" That Monday at school, Rachel and Finn were on their way to class, Rachel carrying Finn's books because Finn couldn't carry his own books. He felt so lucky that Rachel was being so nice to him during his injury, especially because so many other couples were having problems.  
>"The question should be are you kidding me, Puckerman!" Lauren shouted. "You like define our relationship by your obsession with my weight."<br>"That's not true!" Puck said.  
>"Oh yeah," Lauren said. "Big ass heart, fat bottomed girls, enormous pants..."<br>"I think you're forgetting we won prom king and queen together!" Puck said.  
>"I think you're forgetting that I'm president of the AV club and have technological expertise," Lauren said. "When I was at your house the other night, I decided to check out your computer after you fell asleep. What did I find? You looked at EVERY single photo on Quinn's Facebook. You are SO not over her, Puckerman."<br>Finn and Rachel looked at each other in shock. Puck and Quinn rarely even spoke to each other.  
>"These breakups are getting scary," Finn said, turning to Rachel.<br>"I know, two in less than a week," Rachel said. "I wonder who's next?"  
>"Not us, that's for sure," Finn said, kissing Rachel.<br>Rachel smiled and gave Finn a hug.  
>x<br>"Alright, everyone, congratulations to our football players on their impressive victory Friday night, heard the college scouts were very interested!" Mr. Schue said at Glee that afternoon.  
>Everyone began cheering as Finn looked down at the ground.<br>"And, we wish Finn a quick recovery and are glad it wasn't more serious," Mr. Schue said. "Anyway, it's time for our annual performance at the Homecoming Pep Rally."  
>Everyone groaned.<br>"What's wrong with performing?" Natalie asked.  
>"It hasn't been as bad this year, but the general student body just doesn't like us," Tina said.<br>"Yeah, you newbies are lucky to have not been slushied yet," Mike said. "Guess they don't know you're in Glee."  
>"Please, Mr. Schue, can we like, not perform at the pep rally this year?" Artie said. "It's probably for the better, this way at least our new members are safe."<br>"We're performing and that's that!" Mr. Schue shouted. "Seniors, this is your last homecoming."  
>"Well, for one, lots of our performances have been controversial - " Rachel began.<br>"ENOUGH!" said Mr. Schue. "Suggestions for songs?"  
>Hannah raised her hand.<br>"Yes, Hannah?" Mr. Schue said.  
>"I was wondering - could we do something by Taylor Swift?" Hannah said. "It's just - my sister's favorite singer is Taylor Swift and - " She suddenly began crying on Johnny's shoulder.<br>"So Hannah and Johnny are dating now?" Brittany said.  
>"Yes," Johnny said. He turned to Hannah. "Do you want me to tell them?"<br>"Yeah," Hannah said. "We can trust them."  
>"Hannah's sister has cancer, and a pretty bad case of it," Johnny said. "It's been really hard on her family and I personally think we should do this. It would mean a lot to her family."<br>The rest of the group nodded in agreement. "We'll do that, then," Mr. Schue said. "Let's pick a song. And Hannah, if you ever need us to do anything else, please let us know."  
>"Yeah," Kurt said. "Last year when my dad had a heart attack, they all came to the hospital and sang to him."<br>"Thanks," Hannah said.  
>Finn felt like a total idiot now. All weekend he'd been moping about his arm when much worse things could be happening. As the group left, Rachel noticed something was up.<br>"It's just - I feel like such an ass for moping about my arm all weekend," Finn said. "Finding out about Hannah's sister - helped me realize my arm isn't that big a deal."  
>"It does put things in perspective," Rachel said.<br>"Shit like that shouldn't happen, Rach," Finn said.  
>"No, it really shouldn't," Rachel said as they walked out.<p>

_Chapter 6 preview:_  
><em>The performance at the pep rally<br>Homecoming  
>There MAY be new members<br>College letters begin to arrive_


	6. Chapter 6: Accepted

_Thanks to everyone who's been reading this! As always, it's been a lot of fun to write! The next few chapters might be slow - I have exams next week. I will try to stick with updating every other day. Hope you enjoy Chapter 6!_

Chapter 6: Accepted

"There'd better not be a riot," Rachel groaned. It was the day of the Homecoming pep rally and the members of New Directions, all 20 of them (the seniors were still beside themselves that there were now 20 members), stood backstage, listening to the cheerios' pre game show.  
>"I'm so glad I don't have to do that anymore," Quinn whispered to Rachel.<br>"So am I," Rachel laughed, smiling at her best friend.  
>At Hannah's request, they would be performing "Change" by Taylor Swift. The boys were wearing white t-shirts and jeans, and the girls were wearing tank tops and black skirts.<br>"It's our last Homecoming," Rachel said to Finn.  
>"I know, I can't believe it," Finn said. "You didn't have to go with me, not with my cast and sling." It had only been two weeks, but Finn's broken arm continued to be a burden to him and it was clear he still felt bad about it.<br>The new year was already underway. The new glee club members were bringing good contributions. Jake and Kylie were strong vocalists; Rachel could see them taking over as the leads when she and Finn went to college. Hannah, Johnny, Natalie and Will also had good voices, and were also good dancers. In addition, all six of them were really nice kids and a lot of fun to have in the group.  
>"I wouldn't want to go with anyone else," Rachel said, kissing Finn.<br>"And now, the New Directions!"  
>The students applauded (probably out of courtesy) and the music began.<br>_Rachel: And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
>Somebody else gets what you wanted again<br>You know it's all the same, another time and place  
>Repeating history and you're getting sick of it<br>Finn: But I believe in whatever you do  
>And I'll do anything to see it through<br>New Directions: Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down<br>It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win  
>We'll sing hallelujah!<br>We'll sing hallelujah! Oh  
>Girls: So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered<br>It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
>We're getting stronger now from things they never found<br>They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared  
>Boys: You can walk away and say we don't need this<br>But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this  
>New Directions: 'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?<br>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
>It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win<br>We'll sing hallelujah!  
>We'll sing hallelujah! Oh<br>Kurt: Tonight we standed on our knees  
>To fight for what we worked for all these years<br>Blaine: And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
>Will we stand up champions tonight?<br>Mercedes: It was the night things changed, can you see it now?  
>These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down<br>It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in  
>New Directions: We'll sing hallelujah!<br>We sang hallelujah!  
>Hallelujah!<em>  
>To everyone's surprise, the students got on their feet and began applauding.<br>"And now, the students have voted and chosen our Homecoming Court!" Principal Figgins announced. The students applauded and listened as the freshman lord and lady, sophomore duke and duchess and junior prince and princess were announced.  
>"The 2011 Homecoming King is - Sam Evans!"<br>The New Directions broke into applause as Sam took the center stage. For the second time (Puck had been junior prom king), a Glee kid had won the election for royalty at a dance.  
>"And his Queen is - Quinn Fabray!"<br>"Congratulations," Rachel said, hugging her friend. She knew how much Quinn had wanted to be prom queen, so hopefully this would be somewhat of a consolation.  
>"Thanks," Quinn said as she took the center stage. The New Directions applauded as they watched two of their own crowned Homecoming King and Queen.<br>"Junior Prom King and Queen last year, Homecoming King and Queen this year," Finn said to Rachel. "Maybe our reputation IS improving."  
>Rachel smiled. "I think it might be."<br>x  
>The Homecoming game and dance were that weekend. Rachel had never really been into dances, but since it was senior year, it did have some significance. Everything about senior year did - the last this, the last that.<br>Rachel sat in the stands next to Finn as they watched the Homecoming game. She knew how upset Finn was about being out all season and tried not to say anything. He was one of the team managers, but that wasn't the same. Sam was the new quarterback and Rachel knew Finn tried to be happy for him, but it was hard. Quinn even told Rachel that Sam felt some guilt about how he got the quarterback position back.  
>"You okay?" Rachel asked Finn as they sat in the stands, wrapped in a blanket together, sharing nachos.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine," Finn said sadly. "I just - kind of wish I were playing out there."  
>Rachel kissed Finn. "I love you, whether you're a football player or not. I'd love you if you were paralyzed."<br>Finn smiled at Rachel and they sat back and watched the rest of the game. The Titans won the game, 34-15.  
>After the game Rachel went home to change for the dance. On the dining room table sat a thick envelope with a return address from NYU. Rachel nervously opened it.<br>The first thing she saw was an NYU t-shirt with "Accepted" stamped across the back. Then she began to read the letter:  
><em>Dear Rachel,<br>Congratulations! We are excited to invite you to join New York University's Class of 2016..._  
>Rachel didn't need to read any further. She ran upstairs. "Dad! Daddy! I got into NYU!" she shouted.<br>"We knew you'd get in," her dad Hiram said with a smile.  
>Rachel looked down at the letter again and read on: they were so impressed with her audition video, they were offering her a full scholarship! Rachel hugged both her dads and told them about the scholarship offer. "I'm going to call Mom and tell her," Rachel said.<br>"Rachel, call her when you get home from the dance," her other dad Leroy said. "Finn's going to be here soon."  
>"Okay," Rachel sighed. She put on her Homecoming dress. It was red with white polka dots. She'd gotten it in Florida when she went with her mom. Shortly after putting on her dress she heard the doorbell ring.<br>Rachel went downstairs to see Finn waiting for her. He was dressed in a suit and tie. Except for his cast and sling, he looked so handsome!  
>"Hey there, baby," Rachel said.<br>"Someone looks really beautiful," Finn said.  
>"Thanks, Finn," Rachel said with a smile. "You look really nice, too."<br>They went to the dance and tried to dance together - as best as Finn could dance with a sling. They spent lots of time hanging out with their glee friends - including the new freshmen - and had lots of fun. But when Sam and Quinn shared the Homecoming King and Queen dance and kissed on the floor during it, Rachel spotted Puck looking on jealously.  
>"Finn, do you see the look on Puck's face?" Rachel whispered as Sam and Quinn danced to "I'll Be."<br>"I know that look, and it's not a good one," Finn whispered back. "I think he wants Quinn back."  
>Then Puck came over to Finn. "I may be here with Britt tonight, but I'm going to get Quinn back," he said. "Mark my words."<br>"What about Sam?" Finn asked.  
>"What about him?" Puck said with a smirk before heading over to congratulate Quinn.<br>Finn and Rachel exchanged a look. Rachel did feel somewhat relieved that for once neither she nor Finn was part of this love triangle.  
>Rachel enjoyed the rest of the night. Quinn was having fun with Sam but Rachel didn't want to warn her friend that Puck was trying to destroy their relationship. She just couldn't tonight, Quinn and Sam were so happy.<br>"This can't be good," Finn whispered as they watched Puck throw his arm around Quinn, then watched Sam drag her away.  
>"No, it isn't," Rachel said. Tomorrow, or at least some day soon, she would have to tell Quinn what Puck told her and Finn.<br>x  
>Rachel didn't have the heart to tell Quinn about Puck after the dance. Quinn had spent all weekend texting Rachel about how sweet Sam was and about their celebratory dinner.<br>Rachel went up to Quinn's locker first thing at school Monday morning. "Hey Quinn?"  
>"Hey Rach, what's up?" Quinn said.<br>"I need to tell you something."  
>Quinn nodded. "Well, what is it?"<br>Rachel stared at the floor silently for a few minutes.  
>"You know you can tell me anything, right?"<br>Rachel nodded. She just - couldn't tell Quinn that Puck wanted to destroy her relationship with Sam. Quinn was happier than she'd ever been with Sam. "I got into the music program at NYU AND I got a scholarship!"  
>"Rach, that's great news! Why were you holding back from telling me?"<br>"I just thought you might... I don't know, because it's so early and lots of people haven't heard back from colleges yet, I thought you might not like that I already got in somewhere."  
>"Rachel, you're my best friend. Of course I'm happy for you and I'm proud of you! Give me a hug!"<br>Rachel smiled and hugged her friend, still feeling slightly guilty about holding in the things she knew about Puck.  
>"Have you told anyone else yet?" Quinn asked.<br>"Besides my mom and my dads? No."  
>"Rachel! You've got to tell Finn!"<br>"Okay." Rachel smiled at her friend. She went up to Finn's locker. "Hey Finn, guess what?"  
>"What?" Finn asked, struggling to hold his books with one arm.<br>"I got into NYU and got a scholarship."  
>"I knew you would!"<br>"I guess you did."  
>"Well, I have some college news myself," Finn said with a smile.<br>"Really? What?" Rachel asked.  
>"I got into Kent State," Finn told Rachel.<br>"Finn, you're going to college!" Rachel said. She hugged her boyfriend, feeling so proud of him.  
>"I guess I am," Finn smiled.<br>"Let's get to class," Rachel said, taking Finn's books as they walked to class together.  
>x<br>At glee practice that afternoon, Rachel shared the news about her acceptance to NYU and her scholarship. Everyone was excited for her, even the people she didn't normally get along with. Finn told her that a scholarship was inevitable.  
>The celebration for Rachel's acceptance was soon interrupted when two people came in, a boy and a girl. "Hi, I'm Carly," the girl said. "This is my boyfriend Alex. He's a junior, I'm a sophomore. We'd like to join the glee club."<br>"Rather, she wants to join and talked me into it," Alex grumbled.  
>"Okay, do you guys have an audition song?" Mr. Schue asked.<br>"Yes we do," Carly said proudly.  
>"What are you singing?"<br>"Your Love Is My Drug," Carly announced.  
>"Okay, let's hear it," Mr. Schue said.<br>Carly and Alex sang the song. They were pretty good.  
>"Welcome to New Directions!" Mr. Schue said.<br>Twenty two members now... two more and they'd have double the required amount. Four more underclass members and they'd be set for next year.  
>Rachel thought that was doable.<p>

_Chapter 7 preview:_  
><em>The Sam-Quinn-Puck love triangle gets more intense<br>Boys vs. Girls competition  
>More news from colleges<br>Halloween_


	7. Chapter 7: Quam vs Quick

_Thanks to everyone who's read so far! Sorry the last few chapters haven't been my best - I've been swamped with exams, but still trying to update every other day! Hope you enjoy Chapter 7. At the end of the week, I'm done with exams and with school for the year, so I'll be a LOT more consistent _

Chapter 7: Quam vs. Quick

Rachel fell out of her bed at 11 a.m. on a Saturday morning. Her dads were out and her mom would be at the house soon to take her to her house for the weekend. Rachel didn't realize how late it was when she got up. She only had about half an hour before her mom arrived.  
>After getting ready, Rachel went to check the mail. There was an envelope there from Juilliard. Rachel happily ripped it open and began to read the letter inside:<br>_Dear Rachel,  
>Thank you for your interest in Juilliard. Every year we receive thousands of qualified applicants, far more than we have places. We appreciate your enthusiasm and your interest in early action. Your audition video was impressive and it's clear that you really love singing and performing. However, we can only take so many applicants early and can not extend admission right now.<br>We are sorry that we can not admit you now, but there is still a possibility you could join us. You may use the attached application to apply for regular admission.  
>We wish you all the best in the college process.<br>Sincerely,  
>Mary Bennett<br>Admissions Associate_  
>Rachel felt tears coming to her eyes. She had hoped so badly to get into Juilliard. It was probably her first choice. And now, she'd been rejected.<br>It's not like she hadn't been rejected before - her months away from Finn were the worst time of her life. This still felt bad. Yes, she'd gotten into NYU a few weeks ago. Yes, she could apply for regular admission. But she didn't want to be a second choice. She wanted to go somewhere that wanted her first, a school that was crazy about her.  
>Then she heard the doorbell ring. Rachel went to the door and handed her mom the letter, then burst into tears.<br>"Oh, honey," her mother said, pulling her into her arms. "What are they thinking?"  
>"I guess I'm really not that special!" Rachel sobbed.<br>"Rachel, Juilliard is the best music school in the world," Shelby said to her daughter. "It's so hard to get in."  
>"I know Mom, but growing up I was led to believe - "<br>"You are special, Rachel, none of my Vocal Adrenaline kids got in."  
>"I hate this, Mom! I'm not going to apply for regular admission!"<br>"Did you tell anyone else yet? Your dads, Finn, Quinn, Kurt?"  
>"I don't want to tell anyone. Not yet," Rachel said as she continued crying.<br>"How about we get to my house?" Shelby asked.  
>"Okay," Rachel sighed. She couldn't believe the sting of rejection. Her mom tried to keep her mind off it all weekend, but it was still in the back of her mind. She had her hopes pinned on going to school in New York. Yes, she'd gotten into NYU, but she doubted she'd get into Princeton if she didn't get into Juilliard.<br>Rachel had her mom call her dads and tell them about Juilliard. She couldn't bear to tell anyone else. At least yet.  
>x<br>"Rachel, what's going on?"  
>At school on Monday, Rachel managed to hold it together most of the day. But in Glee club when people began talking about college acceptances, Rachel felt tears coming to her eyes. She felt Finn's hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" Finn asked.<br>"I've got to go for a minute," Rachel said. She didn't want to tell Finn in front of everyone. She bolted out of the room.  
>Rachel made her way to the bathroom and tried calling her mom. The phone went straight to voicemail. "Mom, everyone's talking about where they got in and I just feel bad..."<br>"Rachel?"  
>Rachel stepped outside of the bathroom stall to see Quinn standing there. She just threw her arms around her friend and began sobbing. "Quinn, I didn't get into Juilliard!"<br>"WHAT?" Quinn gasped. "They must have been on crack!"  
>"I don't know, Quinn, it hurts," Rachel said.<br>"I'm sorry, Rachel," Quinn said. "Come on, though, let's get back to practice. Mr. Schue just announced the annual boys vs. girls competition. Let's see if we can defend our title."  
>As the other girls talked about songs, Rachel's mind was still on the Juilliard rejection. She barely heard the songs the girls selected.<br>"Come on, Rach," Quinn said as they left rehearsal. "Maybe they'll reconsider you if we have a good showing at Sectionals, and if the girls win, we get to do our own number at Sectionals, and that'll look good."  
>"Quinn." The two girls turned to see Puck standing there. "Those dark blond highlights are looking really good on you."<br>"I highlighted my hair the week before we started school," Quinn said, touching her locks self-consciously.  
>"Oh, well I've been meaning to tell you how much I like it," Puck said.<br>"Thanks," Quinn said.  
>"And your outfit is so cute too," Puck added.<br>Rachel looked at her friend's blue v-neck shirt and her khaki capris. She typically dressed like this.  
>"So, you and I should hang out some time soon," Puck said before heading off.<br>"What do you think he wanted?" Rachel said, turning to Quinn.  
>"What did he want with our girls?" Rachel and Quinn turned to see Sam and Finn approaching, Sam carrying Finn's books.<br>"Since you ran out of rehearsal, Sam needed to carry my books," Finn teased Rachel.  
>"Sorry, Finn," Rachel teased. "I'll make it up to you in the car on the way home."<br>"Okay," Finn smiled. He leaned down and whispered to Rachel. "Should we warn Sam and Quinn about what we heard Puck and Lauren talking about?"  
>"I don't think so," Rachel whispered. "Not yet."<br>Finn and Rachel went to Rachel's car, where Rachel gave Finn a ride home. She told him about being rejected from Juilliard. He told her that SHE wasn't good enough for THEM and offered to make it up to her. "Even with one arm, I can still give you some love."  
>Rachel smiled. She didn't know what she'd do without Finn. She would miss him so much next year.<br>x  
><em>Rachel: I come home in the morning light<br>My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
>Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones<br>Girls: And girls they want to have fun  
>Oh girls just want to have fun<br>Rachel: The phone rings in the middle of the night  
>My father yells what you gonna do with your life<br>Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
>Girls: But girls they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have -  
>That's all they really want<br>Some fun  
>When the working day is done<br>Girls - they want to have fun  
>Oh girls just want to have fun<br>Rachel: Some boys take a beautiful girl  
>And hide her away from the rest of the world ...<br>Mercedes and Tina: Hey now!  
>Hey now!<br>Quinn, Santana and Brittany: This is what dreams are made of  
>Lauren and Carly: Hey now!<br>Hey now  
>Kylie, Hannah and Natalie: This is what dreams are made of<br>Girls: I've got somewhere I belong  
>I've got somebody to love<br>This is what dreams are made of (each approaching a boy: Rachel - Finn, Quinn - Sam, Tina - Mike, Brittany - Artie, Lauren - Blaine, Santana - Puck, Mercedes - Kurt, Carly - Alex, Kylie - Jake, Hannah - Johnny, Natalie - Will)  
>Rachel and Kylie: That's all they really want<br>Some fun  
>Quinn and Hannah: When the working day is done<br>Carly and Natalie: Girls - they want to have fun  
>Mercedes and Tina: Oh girls just want to have fun,<br>Lauren, Santana and Brittany: They want to have fun,  
>Girls: They want to have fun... <em>  
>"Awesome mashup, girls, perfect blend between the old and the new!" Mr. Schue said. "Boys, you'd better bring it tomorrow."<br>The boys' mashup the next day was good - but what Rachel and Quinn both noticed was that Puck and Sam were looking at the same girl.  
><em>Finn: I see forever when I look in your eyes<br>You're all I've ever wanted  
>I always want you to be mine<br>Sam: Let's make a promise to the end of time  
>We'll always be together<br>And our love will never die  
>Artie: So here we are face to face and heart to heart<br>I want you to know we will never be apart  
>Mike: Now I believe that wishes can come true<br>'Cause when I see my whole world  
>I see only you<br>Kurt: When I look into your eyes  
>I can see how much I love you<br>Blaine: And it makes me realize  
>When I look into your eyes<br>Puck: I see all my dreams come true  
>When I look into your eyes<br>Jake: I've looked for you all of my life  
>Now that I've found you<br>Johnny: We will never say good-bye  
>Can't stop this feelin'<br>Will: And there's nothing I can do  
>'Cause I see everything<br>Alex: When I look at you  
>Finn: You are my fire<br>The one desire  
>Believe when I say<br>I want it that way  
>But we are two worlds apart<br>Can't reach to your heart  
>When you say<br>That I want it that way  
>Boys: Tell me why<br>Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
>Tell me why<br>Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
>Tell me why<br>I never wanna hear you say  
>I want it that way<br>Finn: When I look into your eyes  
>I can see how much I love you<br>And it makes me realize  
>Boys: When I look into your eyes<br>I see all my dreams come true  
>When I look into your eyes.<em>  
>Most of the girls got up to embrace their boyfriends at the end of the song. Rachel had begun kissing Finn but noticed something out of the corner of her eye: Puck was approaching Quinn.<br>"He's losing his mind," Rachel whispered to Finn. "Puck and Sam are your two best friends. You've got to stop this."  
>"Let's just see if it keeps going," Finn said. Rachel didn't think this was going away though. She still didn't have the heart to say anything to Quinn.<br>x  
>About a week later the group was at Rachel's dads' house for a Halloween party. Rachel's dads were out of town for a business trip and the entire group was at the house. Twenty-two people were a lot more stressful to have in your house than fourteen, but at least everyone wasn't getting drunk again - they had to stay sober for the trick or treaters.<br>After the trick or treaters left, Lauren proposed a game of spin the bottle. Natalie spun the bottle first. It landed on Artie. Neither of them seemed to be into the kiss. Then Lauren spun the bottle and it landed on Will. She complained about kissing a freshman, but she still did it. Puck decided that next it would be Quinn's turn. Rachel knew this couldn't be good and exchanged a look with Finn knowing he didn't think it was good either. Sam told Quinn not to get too into it, whoever she kissed. Quinn spun the bottle. It landed on Puck.  
><em>Oh no<em>, Rachel thought.  
>Puck LOVED kissing Quinn. It was clear. After twenty seconds, Sam had to pull them apart.<br>"It's just a game," Puck laughed.  
>Most people in the room clearly thought Puck was making it more than that.<p>

_Chapter 8 preview:_  
><em>Quam vs. Quick gets more intense<br>More Jaylie interaction  
>We find out who won - boys or girls<br>Prep for sectionals begins_


	8. Chapter 8: The Week Before Sectionals

_Thanks so much for your nice comments - it's already almost time for Sectionals! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please don't forget to review!_

Chapter 8: The Week Before Sectionals

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, don't freak out, but you are soooooo gorgeous, and I want to get in your pants..."  
>Finn walked into the locker room and saw Puck talking on the phone. He didn't like what he heard and thought Quinn would like it even less.<br>"I love you, Quinn, we need to get back together," Puck continued. "No, I'm not drunk. I'm calling you from the locker room. Sam's on the field, so there's no way he'll hear me. In fact, no one will."  
>Not true, Finn thought. He heard it. He was in the locker room to call the manager of the team they were playing on Friday to get team stats. Now he remembered, he had to do that.<br>"What do you mean, Quinn? Come on!"  
>"What's going on in here?" Finn turned to see Sam coming in.<br>Finn rolled his eyes and tilted his head toward Puck. "It's not good. Listen."  
>Sam stood next to Finn and listened to Puck. "Quinn, you know that deep down you still love me and you don't have the guts to admit it! You don't love Trouty Mouth!"<br>"Who does he think he is?" Sam said, turning to Finn.  
>"Quinn's yours," Finn said, making a mental note he was glad he and Rachel weren't the center of the couples drama for a change.<br>"Well, come help me take him down!" Sam thundered.  
>"I can't," Finn said, pointing to his arm. He was ready to get rid of his cast and sling, but still had over two weeks left.<br>Sam stormed up to Puck. Finn followed.  
>"Come on, Quinn!" Puck said before Sam jumped up, grabbed the phone, threw it on the ground and stomped on it.<br>"What the hell, dude?" Puck shouted.  
>"You know perfectly well what!" Sam shouted. "Who do you think you are, trying to steal my girlfriend?"<br>"I'm not trying to steal her from you, Sam! YOU stole her from me!"  
>"You're trying to steal her from me, Puckerman! She broke up from you!"<br>"Quinn and I are endgame. We had a baby together! Remember that, Finn?"  
>"Finn, you know what it's like to have someone try to steal someone from you! Tell him to back off already!"<br>"Stop it!" Finn shouted.  
>"Not till he stops trying to steal my girl!" Sam slapped Puck.<br>"Oh yeah?" Puck punched Sam in the stomach. "She's MY girl!"  
>"What the hell is going on in here?" Finn turned to see Coach Beiste.<br>"He's trying to steal Quinn from me!"  
>"He stole her in the first place!"<br>"Get off each other! NOW!" Coach Beiste thundered. "Finn, did you call the other team's manager yet?"  
>"I was a bit preoccupied," Finn said.<br>"Go call him!"  
>Finn didn't want to upset his coach, so he went to call the other team's manager. As he was leaving he heard Puck snap at Sam, "Don't think I'm giving up on Quinn."<br>x  
>Finn and Rachel were talking before Glee practice the next day when Sam and Quinn walked in hand in hand and sat down. Puck walked in and sat on Quinn's other side. He winked at Finn. Finn just rolled his eyes. He was NOT going to get in the middle of this.<br>"Okay, everyone, Sectionals are in three weeks and it's time to get started on our setlist," Mr. Schue announced, interrupting Finn's train of thought.  
>Rachel leaned and whispered to Finn. "If he gives us the ballad, we've got to hand it over to some new members."<br>"Why do you think so?" Finn whispered. "You love getting solos. The last time you didn't get a solo, you put tape over your mouth."  
>Rachel laughed. "We're seniors, Finn. I want the new people to feel comfortable with solos. Next year when we're gone, they'll be the ones the new members look up to."<br>"I was thinking the same thing, but I didn't want to upset you. Who do you think we should give the ballad to? I was thinking Jake and Kylie."  
>"I think so, too. They have the two strongest voices of the new members and they've got good chemistry."<br>"Finn, Rachel, are you listening?" Mr. Schue asked.  
>Finn nodded. "Yeah, we were actually talking about Sectionals, Mr. Schue."<br>"Well, what do you think of the ballad I picked out for you guys?" Mr. Schue asked.  
>"That's actually what we were talking about," Rachel said.<br>"We would like to defer the ballad for Sectionals to our two rising stars - Jake and Kylie," Finn said.  
>"Wow," Mr. Schue said. "I never thought I'd see the day Finn and Rachel turned down a ballad."<br>"We're seniors, Mr. Schue, it's time for the new blood to start stepping up," Finn said as Rachel nodded in agreement. "Plus, I'll just be out of my cast, so I won't have all my energy back."  
>"Okay then," Mr. Schue said. "So, congratulations Jake. Congratulations Kylie. You'll be opening our performance at Sectionals with A Whole New World."<br>Jake and Kylie exchanged a glance.  
>Rachel smiled at the freshmen. "Finn and I will help you guys with it."<br>"Thanks." Kylie smiled. "I've never done it before."  
>"Finn and Rachel are our ballad experts," Mercedes said. "They'll help you."<br>"You two will be great," Mr. Schue said. "Meanwhile, we also have the winners of the boys vs. girls competition who will do a number... drum roll..."  
>Everyone began tapping their feet.<br>"The boys!"  
>The boys all began cheering, as the girls rolled their eyes.<br>"The boys are going to be singing How to Save a Life and then all of you are going to singing Fireflies."  
>"Good set list," someone said.<br>As the group began leaving, Jake came up to Finn and Rachel. "Hey, could the four of us meet sometime so you two can help Kylie and me with our ballad?"  
>"Of course we can," Rachel said.<br>"We can meet at my house after school tomorrow," Finn said.  
>"Cool, see you then." Jake went to join Kylie. When he was gone, Rachel took Finn's books and they began heading for the car.<br>"Finn, I need to tell you something," Rachel sighed.  
>"What is it?"<br>"I got rejected by Juilliard."  
>"I'm so sorry, Rach."<br>"Yeah, it happened over a week ago."  
>"Why didn't you tell me?"<br>"I was too upset to tell anyone, other than Quinn and my mom."  
>"Hey." Finn pulled Rachel in with his good arm and hugged her. "It'll all work out."<br>"I don't know, Finn," Rachel said.  
>"I know it will." Finn kissed the top of Rachel's head. He didn't know if it would all work out for him, but he knew it would for her.<br>"Let's get home," Rachel said. She smiled at Finn before getting in the car and driving home. On the way home, Finn's phone went off. He checked it, it was Sam: _Tell Puck to stay the hell away from Quinn._  
>Finn didn't even have time to reply to Sam's text before one came up from Puck: <em>Tell Sam that Quinn is mine! She never liked him to begin with.<em>  
>Finn groaned.<br>"What is it?" Rachel asked.  
>"It's not good when two of your friends like the same girl," Finn said.<br>"Oh, more Quam vs. Quick drama?" Rachel asked.  
>"Yeah, you'd better tell Quinn this is going on."<br>"I don't have a choice any more. I have to." Rachel got out her phone right before Finn got out of the car. She gave him a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow."  
>x<br>"Thanks for helping us out," Jake said. It was the next day. Finn, Rachel, Jake and Kylie were at Finn's house, the two seniors helping the two freshmen with their ballad.  
>"I'm freaking out," Kylie said. "I've never sang a solo in front of tons of people before."<br>"You guys will be fine," Rachel said.  
>"How do you two make your duets so - great?" Jake asked.<br>"Well, what we do is I look Rachel in the eye and mean what I'm saying," Finn said. "I pour all my emotion and my heart and soul into it. It's just me and Rachel, there's no one else there. I give everything I have to her."  
>"Want us to demonstrate?" Rachel asked.<br>"Yeah," Jake said as Kylie nodded.  
>"Watch us and listen to the expression in our voices," Finn said before turning on the radio.<br>Finn and Rachel sang their signature duet, "Faithfully." At the end, Kylie sighed and said, "You two really love each other."  
>"I want you to make the audience think you really love Jake," Rachel said. "Now, show us your duet with as much love as we had in ours."<br>Rachel turned on the radio as she and Finn watched. Finn saw something in these two - they had chemistry, romantic and vocal, no one in Glee had but Finn and Rachel.  
>"Hey Jake, can I talk to you a minute, alone?" Finn said. "Rachel, talk to Kylie in here."<br>Finn led Jake out of the living room and into his room. "You really like her, don't you?" Finn asked.  
>"Yes," Jake admitted. "How could you tell?"<br>"Because that was Rachel and me when we first started Glee."  
>"It's just - Finn, I don't know why she'd want to go out with me. She's the prettiest girl at school, I'm the stereotypical school board president's son - in other words a nerd."<br>"Don't say that. I see myself in you."  
>"So, how should I tell her I want to be with her?"<br>"You want to know how I told Rachel?"  
>"How?"<br>"Right before our first Regionals performance, I told her to break a leg. I told her I loved her."  
>"So you're saying to tell Kylie I love her right before our duet at Sectionals?"<br>"Maybe not 'I love you.' Say what comes from your heart right before you take the stage."  
>"It's worth a try."<br>"That'll make the duet more meaningful. It's a romantic song. If you and Kylie feel love right before you sing it, you'll have love in your voice."  
>"Thanks Finn. I'll try it."<br>"Now let's get back to practice."  
>x<br>"So what's new with mini Finchel?" It was that evening and Finn was on the phone with Sam, who was distressed about the possibility of losing Quinn.  
>"He likes her. A lot. He's just afraid to tell her."<br>"Well, does she like him?"  
>"Rachel's talked to her. She likes him."<br>"Then they should just get together, at least there's no one trying to steal one from the other."  
>"I'm sorry, Sam. Look, I'll talk to Puck, okay?"<br>"Thanks, Finn."  
>Finn sighed and hung up the phone, only to discover a text from Jake: <em>Finn, I don't think I can tell her<em>. He texted back: _Tell her when the time feels right_. All this relationship drama was exhausting. He was just glad things were good with him and Rachel.

_Chapter 9 Preview:  
>Sectionals!<br>Someone tells someone else he loves her  
>More college news<br>Someone from the past reappears_


	9. Chapter 9: Sectionals

_Okay, here's Chapter 9. Luckily I'll be done with school next week I apologize for the lack of Finchel, but don't fear, Chapter 10 is almost PURE Finchel, and the next few chapters will contain LOTS AND LOTS of Finchel. Also, I know I said someone from the past was coming back, but I decided to push that back to another chapter._

Chapter 9: Sectionals

For the last time, Rachel was on the bus to Sectionals with the New Directions. In a way, she was kind of glad the underclass members were getting the spotlight. Mr. Schue still wanted her and Finn to open the act at Regionals and Nationals.  
>New Directions would be performing last. The girls were dressed in dark blue dresses and the boys were in white shirts, blue vests and black pants. A group from a private prep school would go second and another group from an innercity school would go first. The innercity school was performing a mashup of Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black songs and didn't sound good at all. As the group from the prep school took the stage, the New Directions went backstage.<br>Everyone sat quietly. They probably had Sectionals in the bag, but still, it was never a good idea to underestimate your opponent.  
>"Are you ready for this?" Rachel asked Kylie.<br>"Rachel, I'm freaking out!" Kylie said.  
>"You'll be fine," Rachel said. "You guys just do it like you did for Finn and me when we practiced. You'll be amazing, Kylie."<br>Mr. Schue came over. "Okay, everyone take your places, we're about to go on. Jake, Kylie, go to the back."  
>"You'll be awesome," Rachel said, smiling.<br>"Thanks, Rachel," Kylie said. She turned to Jake. "Are you ready for this?" Kylie asked.  
>"Let's kick some butt!" Jake said. "Kylie, I need to tell you - "<br>"Jake, can it wait until this is over?" Kylie asked, looking nervous again.  
>"I love you," Jake said.<br>Rachel smiled, remembering when Finn told her he loved her right before their first duet.  
>The music began and Jake and Kylie stepped out for the ballad.<br>_Jake: I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?<br>I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways and under  
>On a magic carpet ride<br>A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no  
>Or where to go<br>Or say we're only dreaming  
>Kylie: A whole new world<br>A dazzling place I never knew  
>But when I'm way up here<br>It's crystal clear  
>that now I'm in a whole new world with you<br>Jake: Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
>Kylie: Unbelievable sights<br>Indescribable feeling  
>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling<br>Through an endless diamond sky  
>A whole new world<br>Jake: Don't you dare close your eyes  
>Kylie: A hundred thousand things to see<br>Jake: Hold your breath - it gets better  
>Kylie: I'm like a shooting star<br>I've come so far  
>I can't go back to where I used to be<br>Jake: A whole new world  
>Kylie: Every turn a surprise<br>Jake: With new horizons to pursue  
>Kylie: Every moment gets better<br>Both: I'll chase them anywhere  
>There's time to spare<br>Let me share this whole new world with you  
>Jake: A whole new world<br>Kylie: A whole new world  
>Jake: That's where we'll be<br>Kylie: That's where we'll be  
>Jake: A thrilling chase<br>Kylie: A wondrous place  
>Both: For you and me<em>  
>The audience applauded. Jake took Kylie's hand they walked hand in hand to join the rest of the group.<br>The boys' number began.  
><em>Finn: Step one you say we need to talk<br>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
>He smiles politely back at you<br>You stare politely right on through  
>Some sort of window to your right<br>As he goes left and you stay right  
>Between the lines of fear and blame<br>You begin to wonder why you came  
>Boys: Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend<br>Somewhere along in the bitterness  
>And I would have stayed up with you all night<br>Had I known how to save a life  
>Blaine: Let him know that you know best<br>Cause after all you do know best  
>Try to slip past his defense<br>Without granting innocence  
>Lay down a list of what is wrong<br>The things you've told him all along  
>And pray to God he hears you<br>And pray to God he hears you  
>Boys: Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend<br>Somewhere along in the bitterness  
>And I would have stayed up with you all night<br>Had I known how to save a life  
>Finn: As he begins to raise his voice<br>You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
>Drive until you lose the road<br>Or break with the ones you've followed  
>He will do one of two things<br>He will admit to everything  
>Or he'll say he's just not the same<br>And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
>Boys: Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend<br>Somewhere along in the bitterness  
>And I would have stayed up with you all night<br>Had I known how to save a life  
>Artie: Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend<br>Somewhere along in the bitterness  
>And I would have stayed up with you all night<br>Had I known how to save a life  
>How to save a life<br>How to save a life  
>Boys: Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend<br>Somewhere along in the bitterness  
>And I would have stayed up with you all night<br>Had I known how to save a life  
>Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend<br>Somewhere along in the bitterness  
>And I would have stayed up with you all night<br>Had I known how to save a life  
>How to save a life<em>  
>The girls joined the boys on stage for the last song.<br>_Rachel: You would not believe your eyes  
>If ten million fireflies<br>Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
>Finn: 'Cause they'd fill the open air<br>And leave teardrops everywhere  
>You'd think me rude<br>But I would just stand and stare  
>Girls: I'd like to make myself believe<br>That planet Earth turns slowly  
>Boys: It's hard to say that I'd rather stay<br>Awake when I'm asleep  
>'Cause everything is never as it seems<br>Rachel: 'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
>From ten thousand lightning bugs<br>As they tried to teach me how to dance  
>Finn: A foxtrot above my head<br>A sock hop beneath my bed  
>A disco ball is just hanging by a thread<br>Girls: I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>Boys: It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>Awake when I'm asleep<br>'Cause everything is never as it seems  
>When I fall asleep<br>Girls: Leave my door open just a crack  
>(Boys: Please take me away from here)<br>Girls: 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
>(Boys: Please take me away from here)<br>Girls: Why do I tire of counting sheep  
>(Boys: Please take me away from here)<br>New Directions: When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
>Rachel: To ten million fireflies<br>I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
>I got misty eyes as they said farewell<br>Finn: But I'll know where several are  
>If my dreams get real bizarre<br>'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
>Girls: I'd like to make myself believe<br>That planet Earth turns slowly  
>Boys: It's hard to say that I'd rather stay<br>Awake when I'm asleep  
>New Directions: 'Cause everything is never as it seems<br>When I fall asleep  
>I'd like to make myself believe<br>That planet Earth turns slowly  
>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay<br>Awake when I'm asleep  
>'Cause everything is never as it seems<br>When I fall asleep  
>I'd like to make myself believe<br>That planet earth turns slowly  
>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay<br>Awake when I'm asleep  
>Because my dreams are bursting at the seams<em>  
>"We have this in the bag!" Johnny shouted as they went backstage.<br>"We're gonna win and head to Regionals!" Hannah said, kissing Johnny.  
>As the rest of the group ran off to wait for the results, Jake and Kylie approached Finn and Rachel. "Thanks for helping us with our ballad," Jake said, with his arm around Kylie.<br>"You two were great," Finn said. "We know we're leaving the ballads in good hands."  
>Jake and Kylie walked off, hand in hand. Finn kissed Rachel as they went to join the rest of the group.<br>x  
>"The winners of the 2011-2012 Northern Ohio Sectional Championships - last year's National runner-ups, the New Directions!"<br>The victory was a surprise to no one, but everyone cheered loudly as the trophy was handed to the co-captains. Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel noticed Puck practically crushing Quinn in an embrace.  
>"Three sectional championships!" Rachel said to Finn.<br>"This year's is much better than last year's," Finn whispered. Last year had been when they'd had the big breakup fiasco.  
>Rachel hugged Finn. "I love you."<br>Finn passed the trophy to Mr. Schue and hugged Rachel back. "I love you, too. It feels so good to be able to hug you with both arms again."  
>Rachel laughed. Finn's cast had finally come off earlier that week, and not a moment too soon.<br>x  
>The New Directions had a pizza party at Finn and Kurt's house to celebrate their Sectionals win. After everyone else left, Finn and Rachel went up to Finn's room to make out. "With all the excitement of Sectionals and getting my cast off, I forgot to tell you, I got into Bowling Green and Toledo," Finn said, kissing Rachel.<br>"I'm so proud of you," Rachel said, kissing Finn back. She sighed. "I just hope I get more good news soon."  
>"You will, trust me," Finn said as he started stroking Rachel's back. He knew that she would get good news, it was just a matter of time.<p>

_Chapter 10 Preview:_  
><em>Christmas!<br>Finchel's holidays together  
>Finn and Rachel both hear back from colleges<br>Someone asks someone else out - what will she say?_


	10. Chapter 10: Tis the Season

_Hope everyone enjoys Chapter 10 - Christmas senior year for Finchel will be MUCH better than Christmas was junior year :) Thanks for all your nice comments - they keep me motivated! Oh, and happy mother's day to everyone! Hope everyone reading this is appreciating their mom!_

Chapter 10: Tis the Season

After their third consecutive Sectionals victory, the New Directions were finally getting respect at school.  
>When Finn sat in his first period class at school the Monday after Sectionals and the announcement congratulating them came on the PA, two students smiled at him and congratulated him. The slushies were being thrown less and less. They even had a celebratory concert that was reasonably well attended.<br>The holidays were fast approaching and the glee club was just hoping this year's holidays would be better than last year's. They wanted to make a nice holiday for the homeless but Sue Sylvester had stolen the gifts they'd collected for homeless kids. Of course, that was the time of the big Finchel fallout as well, and since Finn and Rachel were the leaders, when they were in low spirits, it rubbed off on everyone else.  
>The group was preparing songs for the Christmas assembly and Mr. Schue decided they should get a tree to decorate for the assembly. Finn and Rachel offered to get the tree after school. Artie told them not to bail again and everyone laughed.<br>On the way to the Christmas tree lot, Finn's mind fell immediately back to when he and Rachel had gone to buy a Christmas tree last year and the big blowout they'd had. All Rachel had wanted to do was make peace. Finn couldn't see past Rachel's mistakes to realize that though ultimately it had been her decision to do what he did, it had been as if he'd forced her to do it. When they'd gone to the Christmas tree lot, Finn had sent her down another aisle. When they met up at the end, she tried to make peace, but he had pushed her away, told her he was officially ending their relationship and left her at the tree lot. He'd forgotten that he was supposed to take her home and later found out that she'd called Puck to take her home.  
>Although they'd gotten back together, Finn still felt bad about everything that had happened at this time last year, which had basically ruined his holidays.<br>He tried to apply his own words to his life today: "It's not last year anymore." This year he was with Rachel. They'd been together for months and nothing was getting in their way. Other than a few petty arguments and fear of being apart next year, nothing had gone wrong.  
>"Finn, the light's green now." Finn turned to see Rachel smiling next to him. "I'm so glad you can drive again." Rachel laughed.<br>Finn smiled at Rachel. "So am I. I'm also glad - that this year I got what I wanted for Christmas."  
>"What do you mean?" Rachel asked. "Christmas isn't for another two weeks."<br>Finn smiled again. "I wanted you this year."  
>Rachel kissed Finn. "And I wanted you."<br>Finn pulled into the parking lot and he and Rachel got out of the car, beginning to look for a tree. Rachel linked her arm in Finn's as they began looking through the trees. Eventually they picked one out and brought it to Glee the next day. Everyone loved it.  
>After decorating the tree, they selected songs for the Christmas assembly. Finn and Rachel would perform "Show Me The Light" from Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer as a duet, then the whole group would perform "Wonderful Christmas Time."<br>x  
>When Finn got home from school that day, another letter sat on the dining room table. It was thick and had a return address label from Ohio State University in Columbus. Finn opened it slowly, wondering if it contained good news or bad news.<br>The first thing he saw was a red Ohio State Buckeyes sweatshirt. Then he began to read the letter:  
><em>Dear Finn,<br>Congratulations! We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to Ohio State University's Class of 2016..._  
>Finn smiled as he continued to read the letter, but there was even better news later in the letter:<br>_We know you were interested in playing football for the Buckeyes. This spring we will hold trials for potential team members. Just because you were injured this fall does not rule out a scholarship._  
>Finn waved the letter and ran to his mother, who was feeding Ally in the kitchen. "Mom, Mom, I got into OSU!" he shouted.<br>"I knew you would!" Carole said, hugging her son.  
>"That's not all," Finn said. "They said to come down in the spring for practices with the team! I could get a scholarship after all!"<br>"Finn, that's wonderful!"  
>"I know! They even sent me a Buckeyes sweatshirt."<br>"You can wear it in your senior pictures later today."  
>Finn had totally forgotten. His senior pictures were today. But hey, this would be the perfect opportunity for him to tell Rachel. He'd surprise her, telling her he was calling her to help her pick out outfits for his senior pictures. He immediately speed-dialed her. She picked up after the first ring.<br>"Hey, Finny!" Rachel said.  
>"Hey Rach. I'm getting my senior pictures done today. Could you help me pick out some outfits?" Finn asked, smiling as he held in the excitement to tell her the great news.<br>"Of course I can," Rachel said. "I'll be over in a few minutes." Within a few minutes Rachel was there, and the two of them were going through Finn's closet, as Rachel picked out clothes. Finn was thankful to have Rachel picking out clothes, he never could have done it and he was afraid of what Kurt would have picked. Rachel ended up selecting his football uniform, the uniform from their Nationals performance, the tux from prom last year, a striped polo with jeans and a jacket vest, plaid shirt and jeans.  
>"Thanks for helping," Finn said, waiting to tell Rachel the good news.<br>Rachel glanced at Finn and rolled her eyes. "Finn, let me comb your hair for the pictures. I don't want it to look messy."  
>Finn knew Rachel loved his hair and would do anything to touch it. He sat down and handed her his comb, annoyed that sharing the news was postponed. Now he couldn't wait anymore. "Hey Rach, I have some news."<br>Rachel began combing through Finn's thick brown locks. "What is it?"  
>"I got into OSU and they want me to try out for a football scholarship!"<br>Rachel leaned down and kissed Finn. "I'm so proud of you! See, I told you you'd get in. I got into Johns Hopkins, too."  
>"All our hard work paid off," Finn said, hugging Rachel. They'd spent hours at his house practicing for the SAT and his scores were above 600 in all categories.<br>Rachel smiled as they left Finn's room and headed for the photo studio. She said she just needed his picture, since she had everyone else's. He hoped that soon she, too, would receive good news about colleges.  
>x<br>A few days later, the New Directions were waiting backstage for their holiday performance for the school. The stage had been decorated with trees and false snow. The music began and Finn and Rachel stepped out for their duet.  
><em>Finn: I'm out here on my own<br>To face the day alone  
>I need your love to help me through the night<br>I'm lost out in the cold  
>I want someone to hold<br>I feel you're near, though you're out of sight  
>And even though we're far apart<br>I search the moonlit sky  
>I make a wish to be home with you<br>Can't you hear me cry?  
>Hear me cry<br>Rachel: I'm reaching for a star  
>Wondering where you are<br>Where is the love searching for me too?  
>Beyond the mountain top<br>The dream will never stop  
>Give me a sign<br>I'm running out of time  
>And I know someone is on their knees<br>Praying for me now  
>Won't you come and hear my pleas?<br>Save me  
>Oh, save me somehow<br>Both: Show me the light  
>Someone to lead and guide me<br>Show me the light  
>A love to stand beside me<br>Show me the light  
>When I fear the dark<br>A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc  
>Show me the light<br>Finn: When I wake, I'll lean on you  
>To help me to be strong<br>Rachel: Give me faith to walk with you  
>And know where I belong<br>Finn: Where I belong  
>Both: Show me the light<br>Someone to lead and guide me  
>Show me the light<br>A love to stand beside me  
>Show me the light<br>When I fear the dark  
>A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc<br>Show me the light_  
>The student body swooned. That was a first. Finn and Rachel smiled each other as they joined their teammates for the group number.<br>_Finn: The mood is right, the spirit's up,  
>We're here tonight and that's enough.<br>New Directions: Simply having a wonderful Christmastime,  
>Simply having a wonderful Christmas time.<br>Rachel: The party's on, the feeling's here,  
>That only comes this time of year.<br>New Directions: Simply having a wonderful Christmastime,  
>Simply having a wonderful Christmas time.<br>Love choir of children sing their song.  
>Girls: Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding,<br>Boys: Oo-oo-oo-oo,  
>Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo<br>Doo-doo, doo-doo, doo, doo.  
>New Directions: We're simply having a wonderful Christmastime,<br>Simply having a wonderful Christmas time.  
>Mercedes: Love choir of children sing their song.<br>They've practiced all year long.  
>New Directions: Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong,<br>Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong.  
>Jake: The party's on, the spirit's up,<br>Kylie: We're here tonight and that's enough.  
>New Directions: Oo-oo, simply having a wonderful Christmastime,<br>We're simply having a wonderful Christmas time.  
>Blaine: Oh,<br>Oh yeah.  
>(A wonderful Christmastime)<br>(oo-oo-oo)  
>Puck: The mood is right, the spirit's up,<br>We're here tonight and that's enough.  
>Santana: We're simply having a wonderful Christmastime,<br>Simply having a wonderful Christmas time,  
>New Directions: Simply having a wonderful Christmas time.<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>Oh, oh, oh,<br>For Christmastime, Christmastime._  
>"Merry Christmas, McKinley High," Rachel said as they ended their song. The students applauded. Progress. Everyone left for winter break.<br>x  
>On Christmas day, Finn was enjoying the day with his family. Their relatives had left and now it was just Finn, Kurt, Ally and their parents. Then they heard a ring at the door.<br>"Who could it be on Christmas day?" Burt asked.  
>"I'll get it," Kurt said. He went to the door and came back with Rachel. Finn smiled. He was sure he had the best girlfriend ever, to come visit on Christmas day. Rachel was dressed in a dark green dress with a red cardigan and she was wearing black tights and shoes. She looked beautiful.<br>"Merry Christmas," Rachel said with a smile, handing Finn a giftwrapped box.  
>"Merry Christmas," Finn said, smiling at Rachel and handing her a giftwrapped box of her own.<br>Rachel opened hers first. It was a beautiful silver charm bracelet with five charms: a music note, a star, a microphone, one from New York and a heart.  
>"I love it," Rachel said, kissing Finn. "Thank you."<br>"I got it in New York," Finn said. "Read what I had engraved on the back of the heart."  
>Rachel read the words: I'm forever yours, faithfully. I love you! Finn<br>Rachel kissed Finn. "I love you so much. Thank you."  
>Finn smiled.<br>"Open yours now," Rachel said.  
>Finn opened the gift Rachel had gotten him. It was an OSU Varsity Jacket. "Rachel, I love it. But how did you get this - I'm not even on the team yet!" Finn sputtered.<br>"One of my dads has a cousin who has a friend who's an assistant coach," Rachel explained.  
>"Can I hug you?" Finn asked.<br>"Of course," Rachel said as she hugged Finn.  
>"You're so beautiful."<br>"You're so handsome."  
>"You know, whenever I'm with you everything just feels so... right. It feels like nothing's wrong in my world and I feel safe and secure and happy and loved. I hope I give you that."<br>"I feel the same with you."  
>"I hope you know how loved you are."<br>"I already do feel loved, just waking up in your arms is the best gift of all."  
>"I know we're young, but someday, I want to see you walking down the aisle in a white gown with me waiting at the end of the aisle."<br>"Is that a proposal?"  
>"Not quite, but someday, I hope to be able to propose."<br>"My answer will always be yes."  
>Finn kissed Rachel. He wrapped his arm around her as they snuggled on the couch. He watched the fire blazing and looked at the tree with its beautiful lights.<br>"This was the best Christmas ever," he sighed to Rachel.  
>Rachel nodded. "It really was."<br>They looked out the window and watched the snow fall lightly as Christmas music played.  
>x<br>On the other side of town, someone else hoped to find Christmas romance. As Quinn celebrated Christmas with her family, her phone rang.  
>"Quinn, it's Puck. Would you like to go out tomorrow? Come on, you know you love me, not Sam."<p>

_Chapter 11 preview:_  
><em>Finn and Rachel go to a college audition<br>We find out what Quinn said to Puck  
>We learn more about a new member's home life<br>Jaylie moments_


	11. Chapter 11: Mean Moms

_Thanks so much for everyone whose read and reviewed. Is everyone excited for the prom episode tonight? I sure am! Heard there's good news for Finchel coming up!_

_Hope everyone enjoys Chapter 11 - don't forget to review!_

Chapter 11: Mean Moms

The first semester of senior year was already over. The New Directions had 22 members and had won Sectionals once again. College acceptance letters were flying in. Finn had gotten in everywhere he applied. Sam had gotten a football scholarship to Miami and Quinn would be going there with him. Santana had received a cheerleading scholarship to UCLA. Artie had gotten a full academic scholarship to Indiana and Mike had gotten a scholarship to Haverford as well. Kurt had gotten into several colleges in big cities but decided to go to DePaul in Chicago. Blaine, Lauren, Mercedes and Tina had gotten in several places but hadn't picked a school yet.  
>Rachel was still holding on to hope of getting into Princeton or Northwestern. She checked her e-mail before heading to school for the first day of her last semester of high school. There was an e-mail from Northwestern. They wanted her to come out this weekend for an audition. She called out to her dads: "Dad! Daddy! Northwestern wants me to come this weekend for an audition."<br>"That's great honey," her dad Leroy said. "Aren't the girls all coming this weekend though?"  
>Rachel shook her head. "That's next weekend! Please, can I go?"<br>"We have a conference for our job this weekend," her other dad Hiram said. "But if your mom can take you, no problem."  
>Rachel eagerly called her mom and told her the news. Although Shelby was also excited for Rachel, her parents were going to be in town this weekend. Rachel couldn't believe her parents were denying her of an opportunity. Northwestern was one of the best music schools in the country. One of the best schools at all in the country.<br>She drove to school in a rut and immediately went to Finn's locker. "I can't believe those three are actually allowed to reproduce," she groaned as she leaned against Finn's locker.  
>Finn laughed. "Oh, Rachel, that's crazy, even for you."<br>Rachel explained the situation with Northwestern. Finn smiled when Rachel finished talking. "I can see why they wouldn't want you to go by yourself, but what do you think they'd think of me coming with you?"  
>Rachel smiled. "You're the best." She hugged Finn. She then texted her mom: Come over to my dads' house after school. Finn and I want to talk to all three of you about something.<br>As soon as she sent the text, Quinn came up to her. "Hey girl, what's up?" Rachel said.  
>"It's Puck," Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear. "He's losing it."<br>Rachel sighed. "What did he do this time?"  
>"Well, you know how he called me on Christmas and asked me out, right?"<br>"Yeah, I knew about that."  
>"Well, I said no. But last night he said he wants to go to Columbus for a BlueJackets game, as 'friends.'"<br>"Are you going?" Rachel certainly hoped Quinn wasn't going. She knew that this was probably just a trick.  
>"I told him I'd give it a try... but if I feel uncomfortable, I can leave at any time."<br>"Quinn, I don't think that's a good idea... you love Sam."  
>"I do. I'm just hoping this will get Puck to get off."<br>Rachel and Quinn walked to class. Rachel sincerely hoped this wouldn't spell bad news for Quinn and Sam, but she was sure it would. She knew Sam was much better for Quinn than Puck was.  
>x<br>"Get out of your room, Kylie!"  
>High school so far had been much better for Kylie than she originally thought it would be. She'd won Jake, a goal she'd hand since sixth grade. Although she wasn't high on the social spectrum and neither was he, he was a school board member's son. He'd dated another school board member's daughter and she was sure he'd pick the mayor's daughter or the principal's daughter. She feared boys from families of prestige would only want to date girls from families of prestige. With the help of Finn and Rachel, Jake and Kylie were now growing strong. Finn and Rachel had helped them find their feelings for each other. On their first date the weekend after Sectionals, Jake had said to Kylie, "In our lives, we always reach a moment where we see something in a person that we didn't see before. That's what happened for me with you when we joined Glee together. I saw a new side of you. In middle school, I saw you as the shy girl who sat in the corner of the room and only talked when someone talked to her first. You seemed nice and you were pretty, but I didn't see much. Now I really know you and I really like you."<br>She replayed that night in her head constantly. After three years of crushing on him, Jake Cirino was hers.  
>He'd even had her over to his house for dinner and she'd gotten to meet his parents and two younger brothers, who were in sixth and eighth grade at the middle school. The next weekend he took her along to a school board dinner, where she met the other school board members and their families. Surprisingly, no one was stuck up at all and they treated her like she was part of the group.<br>Of course, she'd had an opportunity to make new friends in Glee, also. She and Jake shared a particular bond with Finn and Rachel. Hannah and Natalie had been her best friends since she was little, but now that Hannah was dating Johnny and Natalie was casually dating Will, she was getting to know them better, too. All the Glee girls were having a sleepover at Rachel's house the next Friday and Kylie couldn't wait for it.  
>"Kylie! Please come downstairs!" Kylie's happy thoughts were interrupted by her mother's nagging. She went downstairs.<br>"What is it, Mom?" Kylie could tell this wasn't good.  
>"So, how do you like high school?"<br>"I love it. I'm happier than I've ever been," Kylie said.  
>"I don't know, honey. You don't seem to have many new friends."<br>Kylie groaned. She wished her mom would stop worrying. "Mom, I've made lots of new friends in Glee."  
>"Yes, honey, and most of them are seniors. I'm glad you're still friends with Hannah and Natalie, but other than that Jake boy, you don't really seem to do things with people your age. I mean, Finn and Rachel both seem really sweet, but they're going to be off at college next year..."<br>"Mom, don't worry!"  
>"Kylie, I want you to make friends with other freshmen. You, Jake, Finn and Rachel went out to lunch, then you guys went to Finn's to work on your duet. Yes, you and Jake were wonderful. But I want you to start spending time with other people your age - and people from normal families."<br>"Are you saying you don't like me dating Jake because he's a school board member's son?"  
>"The Cirino family is in a different category than us. His father is famous, he's a politician. Face it Kylie, the school board members and city council members are the closest things to celebrities we have in this town."<br>"What does that have to do with anything?"  
>"When there is an unequal distribution of power, it's easy to be taken advantage of."<br>"Jake's a good boy! He loves me!"  
>"You think that now. When you guys break up, you're going to get a bad reputation with the school board."<br>Kylie couldn't believe her mother. "Mom, everyone on the board loves me!"  
>"Honey, he's a politician's son."<br>"SHUT UP!"  
>"Don't take that tone with me, young lady!"<br>"Why is it so hard for you to understand, Mom? I'm not the little girl you're used to anymore. I'm almost 15! I don't need you to watch every move I make! I can decide who I want to hang out with. You don't make playdates for me with kids whose moms you like, like you did when I was little. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to school. High school, not elementary school."  
>Kylie began leaving the house as she heard her mom call, "Do some things with people your own age this week, or I'm not letting you go to Rachel's next Friday."<br>Kylie tried to get the angry thoughts out of her head as her dad drove her to school. She didn't speak to him on the way there. Her parents ALWAYS agreed, regardless of how crazy the other one sounded. When she got to school, she headed straight to her locker and was having trouble with it.  
>"Shit," she snapped.<br>"Did you just cuss, Kylie Nichols?"  
>Kylie turned to see Jake standing there.<br>"Hey." Kylie forced a smile.  
>"What provoked that?" Jake asked.<br>"It's my mom," Kylie sighed. "She was just being crazy this morning. She thinks I'm spending too much time with older kids and that because you're a school board member's son, you and I shouldn't be dating and that something bad's going to happen to me through this."  
>"I think she should meet me."<br>"She knows who you are..."  
>"She knows Jake Cirino, son of school board member Matt Cirino. I want her to meet the guy who's absolutely crazy about her daughter, the guy who will do anything for her daughter, the guy who won't let her daughter get hurt by anyone or anything."<br>Kylie hugged Jake. He hugged her back.  
>"You're amazing," she said right before they kissed.<br>They started walking to class, with their arms around each other. Then Kylie remembered the other thing her mom said. "My mom also wants me to hang out with more freshmen, or else she won't let me go to Rachel's."  
>"Just come with me to the board dinner at Fun 'N Stuff this weekend, because the freshmen class party is also there. Tell your mom you're going to the party."<br>Kylie smiled and hugged Jake. He really was what she'd dreamed of.  
>x<br>After school, Finn and Rachel got to Rachel's house to find all three of Rachel's parents sitting in the living room with tense looks on their faces. Hiram spoke first: "Rachel, please don't tell us you're pregnant."  
>"I'm not," Rachel said.<br>"She's not? Thank God!" Shelby breathed.  
>"Then what do you two want to talk to us about?" Hiram asked.<br>"Well, Northwestern invited me to come audition this weekend. Apparently the audition tape wasn't enough for them. They want an in-person audition. None of you guys can accompany me to my audition, and I can understand why you don't want me in Chicago alone. So how would you guys feel about Finn going with me?" Rachel asked, not expecting a positive reaction.  
>"Are you two out of your minds?" Leroy said.<br>"Absolutely not," Hiram said. "Rachel, you can reschedule the audition."  
>"Do you know how hard it is to get an audition?" Rachel cried. "So few people even make it to the audition part of the application. This is a huge opportunity for me. It's not like Finn and I would do anything inappropriate. I just don't want to be alone and I don't think you guys would want me alone, either."<br>"That's what you're saying now, Rachel," Shelby said. "You and Finn are promising to be safe now, but as a former teenage girl, I know that the moment you guys were alone in that hotel room, you would want to have sex. You are too young to be having sex and sleeping in a hotel room with a member of the opposite sex is totally inappropriate."  
>"I can't believe you guys don't trust me!" Rachel shouted.<br>"We wouldn't do that," Finn said. "We've already talked. We aren't planning on having sex until after we're married." The truth was that they wanted to have sex, but they weren't about to tell Rachel's angry parents that.  
>"See if you can reschedule your audition, Rachel," Hiram said.<br>Rachel glared at her parents as she headed to her room with Finn. "I can't believe they don't trust me!" she snapped. "I mean, I'm responsible. I only got drunk that one time, we didn't even get to third base until this year..."  
>"They're being completely unreasonable," Finn said. "I mean, when Quinn was pregnant and her parents threw her out and we thought the baby was mine, she stayed at my house. She slept in another room, but she still stayed at my house."<br>"Let's call Northwestern," Rachel said. She called the number provided in the e-mail. She couldn't reschedule her audition and had three hours to cancel or call to confirm.  
>"If my parents deny me acceptance to ANOTHER school, I'll never be able to forgive them," Rachel said as she and Finn went downstairs.<br>"You can move in with me," Finn said as he kissed the top of Rachel's head.  
>"I called Northwestern," Rachel told her parents. "They won't reschedule my audition. I have three hours to either confirm or cancel. I've already been rejected by one school. It would feel bad to be denied acceptance to ANOTHER school because of something like this. I promise to be responsible with Finn if he comes with me."<br>"And I'll pay my own way," Finn said. "I can pay for my plane ticket, my hotel room, everything. We'll sleep in separate beds, separate rooms if you want."  
>Rachel's parents exchanged looks. "You two go upstairs, we'll talk about this," Leroy said.<br>About half an hour later, Rachel and Finn were called back downstairs. "We talked it over and called Finn's parents," Shelby told the two teenagers. "Although it goes against our morals, we can't deny Rachel of this opportunity. We booked a flight for you two to Chicago on Friday. You're staying in separate hotel rooms, but Rachel needs to audition."  
>Rachel and Finn hugged each other and then thanked Rachel's parents.<br>That Friday, Finn and Rachel stood in line at the airport to catch their flight to Chicago. As Shelby left from dropping them off, she whispered in Rachel's ear, "I packed some protection in your suitcase just in case you and Finn decide to break the rules."  
>Rachel laughed and hugged her mom. "Thanks Mom."<br>"Flight 33 to Chicago Boarding."  
>"Bye Rachel, good luck!" Shelby called. "Bye, Finn!"<br>"Bye Mom," Rachel called.  
>"Ready for our weekend in Chicago together?" Finn asked as they boarded the plane.<br>Rachel smiled. "Am I ever!"

_Chapter 12 preview:_  
><em>Finchel in Chicago<br>Rachel's audition  
>Girls night back in Lima<br>Quick in Columbus_


	12. Chapter 12: Finchel in the Windy City

_Thanks for all your nice reviews - I can't remember the last time I got that many on a single chapter! Now, this is Chapter 12, but unlike my other books, this book will have 24 chapters, so this is NOT the last one. 22 for each episode of Glee, plus two extra :)_

_Enjoy Chapter 12 and don't forget to review :)_

Chapter 12: Finchel in the Windy City

The flight to Chicago was only about an hour. Neither Finn nor Rachel was a big fan of airplanes, so they were glad it didn't last long.  
>Chicago was abtly named the windy city. The wind made the February winters even colder. Finn and Rachel shivered as they got off the train and walked to the hotel to check in. It was the nicest hotel Rachel had ever stayed at other than the one in New York. There were plants in the lobby and the seats in the lobby were made of leather.<br>Their rooms were on the fifth floor, right next door to each other. The couple just dropped their luggage in their respective rooms and decided to enjoy their first night in the city. They took a walk down Michigan Avenue and admired all the lights. They also walked along the board walk of Lake Michigan, peering into the lake, and had dinner at a small restaurant near on the pier. After dinner they stopped in a museum and looked around before heading back to the hotel.  
>Rachel struggled to sleep that night, but couldn't get the audition the next day out of her head. She knew her parents wanted her and Finn to sleep in separate rooms, but it was nearly two in the morning now and she'd been tossing and turning all night. She stumbled out of her bed and into the hall.<br>Rachel knocked on Finn's hotel room door. Finn came to the door looking half asleep. He had gunk in the corners of his eyes and his hair was sticking up in every which way.  
>"What is it, Rach?" Finn gagged.<br>"Finn, I'm so scared," Rachel whispered. "I can't believe it's actually tomorrow."  
>"Come in here," Finn said. He crawled into his bed and pointed at the other side of it. "Get in here."<br>Rachel lay down next to Finn. "Thanks so much. I don't think I can do it tomorrow - "  
>Finn kissed Rachel's cheek. "Of course you can. Now, let's get a good night's sleep." He wrapped Rachel in his arms. Rachel smiled as she fell asleep. She always felt safe in Finn's arms.<br>x  
>Rachel and Finn slept soundly through the night. That morning, Rachel felt calmer as she prepared for her audition. Finn insisted on walking her to Northwestern, but she told him to go do something in Chicago during the audition. It could be all morning.<br>With her arm linked in his, Rachel and Finn headed to Northwestern's music building.  
>"Break a leg," Finn said as he dropped Rachel at the door.<br>Rachel smiled and kissed Finn. She watched him start to leave and went into the audition room, where three officers were waiting.  
>Rachel took a deep breath. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm from McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, and I'll be singing my original song, 'Get It Right,' for my audition."<br>"Fantastic, let's here it," the officer said. "We don't get many original songs."  
>The music began and Rachel began singing.<br>_What have I done? I wish I could  
>Away from this ship goin' under<br>Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is<br>On my shoulders  
>What can you do when your good isn't good enough?<br>When all that you touch tumbles down?  
>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things<br>I just wanna fix it somehow  
>But how many it times will it take?<br>Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
>To get it right<br>To get it ri-igh-ight  
>Can I start again with my faith shaken?<br>'Cause I can't go back and undo this  
>I just have to stay and face my mistakes<br>But if I get stronger and wiser  
>I'll get through this<br>What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
>When all that you touch tumbles down?<br>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
>I just wanna fix it somehow<br>But how many it times will it take?  
>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<br>To get it right  
>To get it ri-igh-ight<br>So I throw up my fist  
>I will punch in the air<br>And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair  
>Yeah, I'll send out a wish<br>Yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
>And finally, someone will see<br>How much I care!  
>What can you do when your good isn't good enough?<br>When all that you touch tumbles down?  
>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things<br>I just wanna fix it somehow  
>But how many it times will it take?<br>Oh, how many times will it take for me?  
>To get it right<br>To get it ri-igh-ight_  
>Rachel sat in the waiting room for nearly two hours as other students auditioned. At the end of the period, the admissions officers came out with envelopes. Rachel was afraid of what the letter said and decided to not open it until she got back to the hotel. She texted Finn and told him to meet her at the hotel lobby.<br>As soon as Rachel arrived at the hotel, she saw Finn waiting for her. "How did the audition go?" Finn asked, hugging his girlfriend.  
>"That wasn't so bad," Rachel said as she hugged Finn. "They gave me this." Rachel smiled and handed Finn the envelope they'd given her.<br>Finn smiled as he opened the envelope. "Dear Rachel," he read out loud. "Congratulations! We are thrilled to accept you to Northwestern's Class of 2016..."  
>Rachel didn't need to hear anymore. She squealed in delight and threw her arms around Finn.<br>"This calls for a celebration," Finn said. "How about I take you out to lunch?"  
>Rachel smiled. "Sounds good. What did you do while I was at my audition, anyway?"<br>"I went to the top of John Hancock."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah, normally I'm scared of heights, but I figured you were facing a fear, I may as well face one, too."  
>Rachel smiled at Finn. "I'm so proud of you. How was it?"<br>"Chicago's a beautiful city. It was a great view." Finn put his arm around Rachel. "We're here for lunch."  
>Rachel and Finn sat down at one of the best pizza places in Chicago. They smiled and talked as they ate their pizza. As they left they saw an outdoor ice rink that was part of a winter fun park. Finn turned to Rachel and smiled.<br>"You want to go skating?"  
>Rachel grinned. "Of course!" They laced up their skates as Finn led Rachel onto the ice. They skated laps around the rink, hand in hand. The skates were smelly and the blades were dull, but that didn't bother Rachel. She even fell down at one point, but Finn helped her up.<br>After they finished skating, Finn asked Rachel if she wanted to go down the tube chutes. The tube chutes were on top of the bleachers and it looked a little scary, but since Finn would be there, Rachel agreed to do it. At the bottom her tube tipped over and Finn laughed at her. So she decided to get even with him and threw a snowball at him! He threw one back at her and they just kept that up until a grumpy old man said to them, "Get out of the way! And you two are acting WAY younger than you look."  
>To be honest, Rachel didn't care how stupid they looked. They probably looked even stupider when they were running through the maze calling out to each other, trying to find each other. After they did all the festivities, they just sat at the fire pit drinking hot cocoa and talking.<br>"It's just - I always feel so comfortable when I'm with you," Rachel sighed, cuddling.  
>Finn smiled. "The same with you. I don't care how stupid we look, we're Finchel."<br>Rachel laughed. "This has been such a fun weekend, I just want to stay here."  
>After they finished at the winter fun park, Finn and Rachel went to the giant jelly bean in Millenium Park downtown. They had dinner on top of Sears Tower and then went to a Bulls game. Back at the hotel, Rachel grabbed Finn's hand as he was about to go into his room.<br>"Would you like to sleep together again tonight?"  
>Finn nodded his head. Rachel pulled him into her room. She took a shower as Finn got ready for bed. As Finn took his shower, Rachel crawled into the bed. When Finn came out, he climbed in next to her.<br>"Rachel, you don't have anything on - " Finn whispered.  
>"I know." Rachel smirked.<br>Finn pulled Rachel close to him.  
>x<br>Back in Ohio, Puck and Quinn sat in the stands at a Columbus BlueJackets game. Quinn was shivering, but she wasn't about to let Puck know. She didn't want to cuddle. She didn't feel right being here. Puck said it was just as friends, but Quinn knew he wanted to make it more than that.  
>Quinn got out her phone and began texting Rachel as the crowd screamed.<br>"Who are you texting?" Puck shouted over the crowd.  
>"Rachel."<br>"She's probably just fucking with Finn - OH SHIT! THE OTHER TEAM SCORED ANOTHER GOAL!"  
>Quinn wanted to go home. She couldn't ask Sam to come get her because that would look suspicious. She couldn't ask Finn or Rachel to come get her because they were in Chicago.<br>As the Blue Jackets scored two goals just as the last period ended, Puck leaned down and kissed Quinn.  
>Quinn was too stunned to react.<br>x  
>Rachel's acceptance to Northwestern had stirred up lots of excitement in the Glee club. Very rarely did McKinley students get into such prestigious schools.<br>The next weekend, all the girls in the Glee club (plus Kurt) had a girls night at Rachel's house. Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Lauren, Carly, Natalie, Hannah and Kylie all managed to squeeze into the basement in their sleeping bags. As always, Brittany insisted on playing the secret game. Rachel's name came out of the hat first. This time she didn't mind sharing her secret with the girls. "When we were in Chicago, Finn and I - " she began. As she finished, all her friends' eyes got wide.  
>"Talk about a romantic week in the city," Hannah said.<br>"Wow, Rachel, you and Finn are perfect," Natalie said.  
>"I pick next," Carly said. She picked a name. "Quinn."<br>"Oh dear," Quinn said. "My secret isn't so sweet."  
>"The secrets stay in Rachel's basement, Quinn," Mercedes said.<br>"Fine." Quinn groaned. "In Columbus last weekend, Puck kissed me."  
>Everyone gasped.<br>"That's not good," Rachel said.  
>"So, Quinn, who do you love? Puck or Sam?" Tina asked.<p>

_Chapter 13 preview:_  
><em>Rachel has regrets about something (don't worry - Finchel is STAYING together)<br>Quinn reveals her feelings about Puck  
>Another couple is having problems<br>Mr. Schue has a girlfriend_


	13. Chapter 13: Regrets

__Hope everyone's enjoying my story! Don't forget to read and review Chapter 13. And thanks for 14000 reads!__

Chapter 13: Regrets

_What have I done?_  
>All the other girls had already fallen asleep, but Rachel was awake, thinking. She had wanted to have sex with Finn. It was the ultimate way of showing your love. Or so she thought.<br>At first, she felt proud that she and Finn had gone all the way around. But something tonight made her feel ashamed.  
>In the past Rachel had been opposed to sex before marriage. Being in a hotel room together last weekend, it felt so - right. She just wanted to do it so badly, so asking Finn casually seemed like the best way to get it. He'd agreed, and they'd done it.<br>Rachel was no longer a virgin. There was more to sex than the night you do it. There were so many risks involved. Her own best friend had been pregnant a few years ago. There were so many sexually transmitted diseases. She wasn't saying Finn had them, but what if he did? They'd used protection, but the only 100% effective method of protection was abstinence.  
>She'd given sex a shot. It had felt good at the time, but now she was shaken by it. She couldn't do it again. At least not until she was married.<br>Rachel loved Finn more than anything and anyone in the world. She had to tell him that this wasn't what she wanted to do again.  
>"You're awake too?" Rachel heard a whisper in her ear.<br>Rachel turned to see Quinn.  
>"Yeah," Rachel whispered. "Something on your mind?"<br>"I've been doing some thinking," Quinn whispered.  
>"So have I," Rachel whispered. "How about we go up to my room and talk?"<br>The two girls went upstairs to Rachel's room and sat on the bed. "Rachel, I just don't know," Quinn said as soon as they were upstairs. "I think my feelings for Puck are starting to come back."  
>"You can't do this to Sam again, Quinn," Rachel said. "Sam loves you."<br>"I'm just so confused right now. I love Sam, but..."  
>"Well, you did have a baby with Puck. My sister."<br>"Yeah, and I'm just so worried. Puck's so careless. Sam respects me. He never pressures me to have sex or anything like that."  
>"Well, why don't you just tell Puck to back off?"<br>"I don't know - I think I may want to give him another chance."  
>"But what about Sam? You can't date two guys at once."<br>Quinn groaned. "Maybe I should take a break from Sam."  
>"Think about it," Rachel said. "Maybe if you try things out with Puck and you still love Sam - but Sam may not want you back right away."<br>"Love's confusing, isn't it, Rachel?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"What were you thinking about downstairs?"  
>"Well, you know, Finn and I had sex in Chicago and now I'm regretting it."<br>"I was surprised you guys had sex in the first place."  
>"I don't know, I just really wanted to. Now I don't want to do it anymore. But what's Finn supposed to think? I enjoyed it at the time, he seemed to, also. What if he wants to keep doing it?"<br>"Finn loves you. I'm sure he'll understand."  
>"I'm so scared to tell him."<br>"If he loves you, he'll respect your feelings."  
>Rachel sighed and got out her phone. She typed a text message: <em>Could you come over to my house? I want to talk to you about something and I'd really rather not discuss it over the phone.<em> "How's that look?" she asked Quinn.  
>"Send it," Quinn said.<br>Rachel took a deep breath and hit the "send" button.  
>x<br>_What have I done?_  
>The night the girls had their sleepover, Finn took advantage of Kurt being out of the house and invited Sam to sleep over. Finn and Sam had spent the evening playing on the xbox, having snacks and listening to music. They'd finally conked out about an hour ago. At least Sam had fallen asleep. Finn was awake thinking.<br>At this time last weekend, he and Rachel had been in their Chicago hotel room. Sex had been in the back of Finn's mind before they left for Chicago, but he didn't want to say anything. He knew Rachel was very cautious. It had taken months after they started dating to get to second base, another few months to get to third. Finn himself had become more and more concerned about sex himself. Quinn's pregnancy their sophomore year had scared everyone. Earlier this year the son of one of his mom's friends had been diagnosed with a sexually transmitted disease. His mom had told him that this boy, who was in college, got drunk almost every weekend and then had sex with any girl who would be willing to have sex with him. He wasn't sure how many girls he'd had sex with, nor what most of their names were. Finn shivered at the thought. He didn't want that to be him.  
>Finn and Rachel had used protection, but the risks still existed. She COULD still get pregnant. Either of them still COULD get a sexually transmitted disease. They were too young to be having sex. Finn knew he wanted to spend his life with Rachel, but they weren't married yet. They weren't even out of high school.<br>All this was too much. Finn loved Rachel. He didn't want to lose her. But what if she wanted to keep having sex? Would she break up with him if he didn't want to do it anymore? Well, because he didn't want to anymore.  
>It felt just as good - well, better - when Rachel kissed Finn, or hugged him, or rubbed his back, or played with his hair. There were other physical ways of showing their affection for each other. Sex just wasn't something Finn wanted to keep doing.<br>Finn couldn't hold the thoughts in anymore and shook Sam awake.  
>"Finn, it's like three in the morning," Sam said.<br>"I need to talk to you about something," Finn said.  
>"What's up?" Sam asked, sitting next to Finn on the bed. "And why did you save it for the middle of the night?"<br>"Dude, you're my best friend, you're supposed to be willing to listen to my problems at all hours," Finn said.  
>"Sorry, Finn. What happened?"<br>"Well, last weekend in Chicago - Rachel and I - we did it."  
>"Oh my God. I never thought Rachel would do it. Rachel, of all people..."<br>"I was in shock when she told me she wanted to."  
>"Well, is she pregnant?"<br>Finn shrugged. "I don't know. We used protection."  
>"Then you probably don't have anything to worry about." Sam patted Finn's back.<br>"That's not what I'm worried about. I just - call me a loser if you want, but I don't want to have sex. I don't want to become sexually active. There's just too many risks and I'm not ready for that yet. I did it with her, and now I regret it."  
>"Don't do it anymore if you don't want to."<br>"I wish it was that easy. But I'm worried, Sam. Rachel's my everything. What if she doesn't want to be together anymore if I tell her I don't want to have sex? What if she wants to do it regularly now? I enjoyed it at the time, but now I regret it. She seemed to enjoy it at the time too and there's no guarantee she doesn't regret it now. I feel like a total idiot for doing it."  
>"You know how much Rachel loves you. I'm sure she'll understand."<br>"I hope she does."  
>"Have you told anyone else?"<br>"No, I'm too mad at myself. If my parents found out, they'd kill me."  
>"You can't change the past, but you can change what you do in the future. Just don't do it again."<br>"Okay." Finn smiled weakly. "Thanks for talking with me. Let's go back to sleep now."  
>Finn fell back to sleep. When he woke up at around 11 the next morning, there was a text from Rachel: <em>Could you come over to my house? I want to talk to you about something and I'd really rather not discuss it over the phone.<em>  
>Finn showed the text message to Sam. "What if she's pregnant?"<br>"I highly doubt it. Besides, this is the perfect opportunity to talk to her about what we talked about last night."  
>"Okay." As soon as Sam left, Finn got in his car and headed to Rachel's house.<br>x  
>Shaking from fear, Finn went to the door and rang the bell. Rachel came to the door, with black circles under her eyes.<br>"Hey," Finn said, kissing Rachel. "You look really tired."  
>Rachel laughed. "That's what happens when you have 11 friends sleep over. I'm just cleaning up now, but come on in."<br>Finn followed Rachel into the house. "Where are your dads?"  
>"They went to the grocery store. So, it's just you and me."<br>Finn and Rachel went into the basement and cleaned up quickly. Then they sat down on the couch. Finn put his arm around Rachel and leaned in to kiss her when she started talking.  
>"Finn, about what happened our last night in Chicago - " Rachel began.<br>Finn nodded as Rachel began crying.  
>"Are you okay?" Finn asked, pulling Rachel into his arms. Rachel only continued crying.<br>Oh my God, Finn thought. She's not -  
>"Rachel?" Finn whispered. "You're not pregnant are you?"<br>"Oh God no." Rachel jerked back and looked at Finn with a look of shock on her face. "Finn, first of all let me say something. I love you. I never want to lose you. I always want to make you happy. I don't want to hurt you in any way, shape or form."  
>"I feel the same way about you," Finn said back.<br>"Okay, I don't think that we're quite ready to become sexually active," Rachel said. "Did it feel good at the time? Yes. Did it feel like you and I are part of something special? Yes. Did it feel like we were showing love for each other in the ultimate way? Yes. But Finn... I just don't want to keep doing it. At least not yet. It's so overwhelming. I hope this won't cost me you."  
>Finn shook his head back and forth, trying to stop himself from laughing. Rachel felt the exact same way he did! She REALLY thought that this would cost her him? He was worried that his feelings would cost him HER! "Don't be silly, Rachel. This definitely won't cost me you. To be honest, I'm not ready to become sexually active, either. There's so much more to a relationship than sex. Quite frankly, who needs sex when we have as much fun as we do together? Or feel as comfortable as we do with each other? Or make each other laugh so much? Or can talk to each other about anything? Or just love being around each other?"<br>Rachel smiled and ruffled Finn's hair. "I love you," she said, kissing his forehead.  
>Finn returned the kiss. "I love you, too."<br>x  
>Finn and Rachel both went into Planned Parenthood to be tested for STD's. Miraculously, they'd both pulled up enough money to be tested without their parents finding out and the doctors said that nothing appeared to be wrong.<br>"That was a close call," Finn said as he and Rachel drove to school.  
>"Let's never let that happen again," Rachel said. They were missing their early classes on Monday to be tested. But they didn't want their parents to find out.<br>Finn and Rachel walked into the school building to find Mike and Tina arguing in the hall. It appeared to be getting pretty intense.  
>"I guess senior year's taking its toll," Finn sighed. "Brittana and Pizes break up, then there's the Quam-Quick triangle and now Tike's arguing."<br>"Nothing will stop Finchel though," Rachel said, linking her arm in Finn's as they headed to class.  
>That afternoon in Glee, the relationship drama was getting more intense. Mike and Tina were yelling at each other. Brittany and Santana still refused to speak to each other - they'd slept on opposite ends of the room at Rachel's sleepover. Quinn was sitting between Sam and Puck, who were giving each other angry looks. The only senior couples with whom things were okay were Finn and Rachel and Kurt and Blaine.<br>Mr. Schue walked in with Miss Pillsbury. "What's she doing here?" Puck asked.  
>"We're going to demonstrate this week's assignment," Mr. Schue said. "It's to sing a romantic duet."<br>"So, are you two dating?" Mike asked.  
>Miss Pillsbury blushed. "Guilty."<br>Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury sang a duet as a demonstration. With all the relationship drama, this probably wasn't the best idea.

_Chapter 14 preview:_  
><em>2 break ups<br>1 get together  
>Romantic duets<br>An emotional storyline (which will be the focus of Chapter 15) begins_


	14. Chapter 14: Romantic Duets

__Hey everyone! I know this isn't my best chapter, but I really wanted an excuse to use "Pretending," since I already wrote about Nationals already and they used different songs. I hope you enjoy this chapter - the next one will be rather emotional, and then Regionals. Don't forget to read and review!__

Chapter 14: Romantic Duets

The romantic duet assignment had come at just about the worst possible time.  
>So many relationships were in turmoil. Sam broke up with Quinn because he was fed up with the whole Puck situation. Puck continued to pursue Quinn, however, and Lauren was still mad at him, telling him he was never over Quinn. After Sam broke up with Quinn, Puck and Quinn began tentatively dating again, though it was clear Puck was more into it than Quinn was. Mike and Tina had also broken up. No one really knew why, but they were still glaring at each other. Brittany was still mad at Santana and there was even underclass relationship drama. Carly and Alex had broken up.<br>Finn and Rachel were sitting in Rachel's room, trying to pick a duet for the romantic duets assignment. They both wanted one that would express their love for each other, but at the same time would give hope to their friends with flailing relationships. So far they hadn't found anything.  
>"Want to write an original song?" Rachel asked.<br>"I actually had one I wrote last year during our hard times," Finn said.  
>"Really?" Rachel asked. "Maybe that would work."<br>Finn showed Rachel the song. "Why didn't you sing it to me during our problems?" Rachel asked.  
>"I just - I was afraid to," Finn said.<br>"It's perfect," Rachel said. "We should definitely do it."  
>The next day in glee club, Finn and Rachel told Mr. Schue they had their song prepared. The music began and they sang the original song.<br>_Finn: Face to face, and heart to heart  
>We're so close, yet so far apart.<br>Rachel: I close my eyes, I look away  
>That's just because I'm not okay.<br>Both: But I hold on, I stay strong  
>Wondering if we still belong.<br>Finn: Will we ever say the words we're feeling,  
>Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls?<br>Rachel: Will we ever have a happy ending  
>Or will we forever only be pretending?<br>Both: Will we a-ah, a-ah-lways, a-ah, a-ah-lways,  
>a-ah, a-ah-lways be pretending?<br>Finn: How long do I fantasize?  
>Make believe that it's still alive?<br>Rachel: Imagine that I am good enough  
>And we can choose the ones we love?<br>Both: But I hold on, I stay strong  
>Wondering if we still belong.<br>Will we ever say the words we're feeling,  
>Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls?<br>Will we ever have a happy ending  
>Or will we forever only be pretending?<br>Will we a-ah, a-ah-lways, a-ah, a-ah-lways,  
>a-ah, a-ah-lways be...<br>Finn: Keeping secrets safe  
>Rachel: Every move we make;<br>Finn: Seems like no one's left to know  
>Rachel: And it's such a shame<br>Finn: 'Cause if you feel the same  
>Rachel: How am I supposed to know?<br>Both: Will we ever say the words we're feeling,  
>Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls?<br>Will we ever have a happy ending  
>Or will we forever only be pretending?<br>Will we a-ah, a-ah-lways, a-ah, a-ah-lways,  
>a-ah, a-ah-lways be...<br>Will we a-ah, a-ah-lways, a-ah, a-ah-lways,  
>a-ah, a-ah-lways be...<br>Will we a-ah, a-ah-lways, a-ah, a-ah-lways,  
>a-ah, a-ah-lways be pretending? <em>  
>At the end of the song, the couples swooned, while the many singles looked depressed. "Very nice, you two," Mr. Schue said.<br>"Thanks," Rachel said. "We wrote it ourselves."  
>"No wonder I hadn't heard that before," Mr. Schue said. "Well, Finn and Rachel have set the bar high. The rest of you better get started."<br>"Aren't you forgetting that the majority of us aren't even in relationships?" Mercedes snapped. "Other than Klaine, Finchel and the freshmen?"  
>"Fine," Mr. Schue said. "Finn and Rachel went together. Kurt and Blaine, Jake and Kylie, Johnny and Hannah and Will and Natalie, you'll all be together. The rest of you - your partner for the assignment will be chosen by fate. I'm putting all the girls' names in this bucket. Boys, one by one, come up and choose a name."<br>There was yet more protest. "But Mr. Schue, seven girls, five guys?" Mike whined.  
>"Two girls will have to be partners," Mr. Schue said. "Okay, who's first?"<br>Sam went up and pulled Carly's name. Then Alex pulled Lauren's. Puck pulled Quinn's and showed his excitement. Artie pulled Tina's. Mike pulled Brittany's. Santana and Mercedes would be working together.  
>"Are you serious?" Santana shouted.<br>"Shut up, you lesbian," Mercedes said. An outcry began. Finn and Rachel left the room.  
>x<br>_Will: Make of our hands, one hand,  
>Make of our hearts, one heart.<br>Make of our vows, one last vow;  
>Only death will part us now.<br>Natalie: Make of our lives, one life.  
>Day after day, one life.<br>Both: Now it begins, Now we start;  
>One Hand, One Heart.<br>Even death won't part us now. _  
>It was the next day and the duets were underway. The non couples were struggling with the assignment. Natalie and Will had just performed "One Hand, One Heart" from West Side Story. Hannah and Johnny were up next.<br>_Hannah: Dancin' in the dark  
>Middle of the night<br>Takin' your heart  
>And holdin' it tight<br>Johnny: Emotional touch  
>Touchin' my skin<br>And askin' you to do  
>What you've been doin' all over again<br>Both: Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
>Don't think I can keep it all in<br>I just gotta let you know  
>What it is that won't let me go<br>Hannah: It's your love  
>It just does somethin' to me<br>Johnny: It sends a shock right through me  
>I can't get enough<br>Both: And if you wonder  
>About the spell I'm under<br>It's your love  
>Johnny: Better than I was<br>More than I am  
>And all of this happened<br>By takin' your hand  
>Hannah: And who I am now<br>Is who I wanted to be  
>And now that we're together<br>I'm stronger than ever  
>I'm happy and free<br>Johnny: Oh baby  
>Hannah: It's your love<br>Both: It's your love_  
>"Our freshmen are getting better and better," Mr. Schue said. "I hope everyone's working hard."<br>"How are we supposed to sing a duet with someone we're not in love with?" Mike shouted.  
>"Enough!" Mr. Schue shouted. "You guys are not the subjects of a soap opera."<br>x  
>The last two couples and one non-couple were performing the next day. Jake and Kylie were performing the same duet Rachel sang with Mr. Schuester.<br>_Jake: My love  
>There's only you in my life<br>The only thing that's right  
>Kylie: My first love<br>You're every breath that I take  
>You're every step I make<br>Jake: And I, I want to share  
>All my love with you<br>No one else will do  
>Kylie: And your eyes<br>They tell me how much you care  
>Oh, yes you will always be<br>My endless love  
>Both: Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one<br>Our lives had just begun  
>And yes, you'll be the only one<br>'Cause no one can't deny  
>This love I have inside<br>And I'll give it all to you  
>My love<br>My endless love_  
>"Good job," Mr. Schue said. "I'd like a non-couple to go."<br>"Quinn and I will," Puck said, dragging Quinn to the front of the room. "And let me announce that Quick has returned!"  
>"Okay, let's hear it," Mr. Schue said. Then Ms. Pillsbury ran in.<br>"Can I see Hannah?" she asked. "Her boyfriend should come, too."  
>Mr. Schue gave the students a look. "Finn, Rachel, you're in charge for a few minutes." He stepped out with them and the room went silent. This couldn't be good.<br>A few minutes later, Mr. Schue came back in.  
>"Okay, everyone, as many of you know, Hannah's sister has cancer. She is not doing well right now. Hannah will need all the support from us she can get," Mr. Schue said.<br>"But what about our duet?" Puck asked.  
>Mr. Schue gave Puck a look. "We're going to put the romantic duets on hold. We're going to devote next week to finding songs to support Hannah and her family."<p>

_Chapter 15 preview:_  
><em>VERY emotional scenes<br>We meet Hannah's family  
>The club goes to support Hannah and her family<br>Finchel, Quick and Jaylie moments_


	15. Chapter 15: You'll Never Walk Alone

__Thanks for all your reviews! I'm really happy with the direction this story is going. I hope you enjoy Chapter 15 - review if you want me to continue.__

__Chapter 15: You'll Never Walk Alone

"Thanks for doing this," Hannah said. Finn was driving to the hospital with Rachel in the front seat. Hannah and Johnny were sitting in the back seat. Finn and Rachel were going to meet Hannah's family and see if there was anything the Glee club could do.  
>"We want to support you and your family," Finn said.<br>"You don't have to," Hannah said.  
>"We WANT to," Rachel said.<br>"It's just been so hard these last few months," Hannah sighed. "I mean - school's been my escape. I don't really tell people about my sister."  
>"I'm glad you told us," Rachel said. "The music can be really helpful when you're going through a hard time."<br>Hannah began crying. Johnny leaned across the seat and hugged her.  
>The car pulled into the hospital parking lot. Hannah and Johnny led Finn and Rachel to the hospital room.<br>Finn jumped back in fear and grabbed Rachel's hand as they entered the hospital room. He'd never seen a sick kid before. Hannah's sister had a pink knit cap on. She had tubes in her nose and was connected to an IV. "Hey, Hannah," she said, sounding very weak. "Hey, Johnny."  
>"Hey, Taylor," Hannah said, giving her sister a hug. "How are you feeling?"<br>"Tired," Taylor said.  
>"Oh, Taylor, these are my friends Finn and Rachel," Hannah said. "They're in the glee club with me at school and they wanted to meet you."<br>"Hey," Rachel said as Finn waved. "We brought something for you." She got out her homemade brownies. "I made these, because from what I've heard, hospital food's no good."  
>"Hannah's told me all about glee with you guys," Taylor said. "She said you're the two best singers in the club."<br>"She did?" Rachel smiled at Hannah. Finn was relieved Rachel was doing all the talking. This was a bit overwhelming. He'd never been in the pediatric cancer ward before. It was killing him to see a twelve-year-old in a hospital bed surrounded by lots of equipment.  
>"Hi, Hannah, how was school?" Finn turned to see a man and woman, who he assumed to be Hannah's parents, walk into the room. "Johnny, good to see you," the man said.<br>The woman noticed Finn and Rachel. "Ah, we're finally meeting the famous Finn and Rachel. Hannah's told us so much about you two and about Glee."  
>"So we've heard," Rachel said, tilting her head at Taylor.<br>"Finn, Rachel, can I talk to you two in the hall?" Hannah's mother asked.  
>"Of course," Rachel said. They followed Hannah's mother out of the hospital room.<br>"I'm glad you two came by today," Mrs. Zippert said. "It means a lot to our family. You know, Hannah's probably going to lose her only sibling soon and she's going to need support from the Glee club."  
>"That's our expertise," Rachel said. "One of the boys in the club had his father in the hospital last year and another lost his home last year, and we helped them both through it."<br>"The past few months have been really hard for Hannah," Mrs. Zippert said. "The only thing that's been able to bring a smile to her face is Glee. Her face lights up when she tells us about the people in the club and the songs you guys sing. Please be there for her if her sister dies."  
>Finn felt a tear coming to his eye. "Of course we will."<br>"I understand you two are the captains," Mrs. Zippert said. "The freshmen all just love you two. We've been hearing all about Finn and Rachel from Hannah and Johnny and Kylie and Jake and Natalie and Will all year."  
>Finn and Rachel smiled. "We'll make sure we all do whatever we can to get Hannah through this hard time," Rachel said.<br>"Thank you both," Mrs. Zippert said as she began heading back into the hospital room.  
>"Can we go home?" Rachel whispered to Finn. "I don't think I can handle this anymore. I don't know how she does it every day."<br>"I was thinking the same thing," Finn whispered back. They went back into the room to say goodbye to Hannah and Johnny. As soon as they were in Finn's car, Rachel began sobbing. Finn pulled her in and held her close, feeling close to tears himself.  
>"That was just so sad!" Rachel said. "Poor Hannah! I could barely handle being in the ward for half an hour. How does she do it every day?"<br>Finn rubbed circles into Rachel's back and let a few tears call. "I don't know," he said. "I don't know how anyone can manage to go through that?"  
>"It's hard to get," Rachel sighed.<br>Finn and Rachel drove home in almost complete silence, other than a goodbye when Finn dropped Rachel off at home. When he got home, Finn collapsed on his bed and just did some thinking. He couldn't get the images from the pediatric cancer ward out of his head. The poems in children's handwriting on the walls. The paintings the kids had made. The siblings looking scared, sitting in the waiting room.  
>The most disturbing images were those of the cancer patients. The kids in bed. The loud screams coming from the rooms. The kids being wheeled around. Some with no hair. Some missing limbs. Finn felt guilty seeing them, when he had four able-bodied limbs and a full head of thick hair.<br>"Finn?" Finn looked at his room doorway to see his mother waiting there. "I think this is a new record, I called you to dinner three times."  
>Finn stood up. "Sorry, Mom. Rachel and I took one of the freshman girls from Glee to visit her sister in the pediatric cancer ward at the hospital and it was a bit of a shock." He went over to his mother and gave her a hug.<br>"That was really sweet of you two, Finn," Carole said.  
>Finn sighed. "I just wish there was something I could do."<br>x  
>"Wait, where are Johnny and Hannah?"<br>It was the next day in Glee. Everyone was getting ready to start when Sam pointed out that Hannah and Johnny weren't there.  
>"Well, we know Hannah's going through a difficult time," Mr. Schue said. "Since she's not here today, this would be a good opportunity to prepare a number to sing to her when she gets back to show her that we're all behind her."<br>"Wait, I got a text from Johnny," Jake said. He opened his phone. "Oh God."  
>"What is it?" Alex asked.<br>"Taylor has a really bad infection. Johnny and Hannah were called out of school at about eleven this morning," Jake said. He put his arm around Kylie, who looked really worried.  
>"Oh wow," Mr. Schue said. "I hope you're all including Hannah and her family in your thoughts."<br>The Glee meeting was spent preparing a number to show support for Hannah and her family. Regionals were in another two weeks, but this was a bit more urgent.  
>At the end of Glee practice, Jake and Kylie came up to Finn and Rachel. "Hey, we texted our parents about giving us a ride to the hospital so we can see Hannah, but neither of our parents could take us," Jake said. "Do you think you guys could give us a ride?"<br>Finn and Rachel looked at each other. Finn didn't know if he could take another trip to the hospital, but if Hannah and her parents could do it every day, he could do it twice. "Of course," Finn said.  
>Finn, Rachel, Jake and Kylie got into Finn's car and began driving to the hospital. Finn looked through the driver's mirror at Jake and Kylie in the back, noticing they were both being very quiet. "You guys okay?" he asked.<br>Kylie began crying. "Hannah's been my best friend since preschool," she said. "Her family is like my family. I don't have any siblings and I don't really get along with my parents, so it's like her parents and her sister are my parents and sister..."  
>"Shhh. It's okay," Jake said as he put his arm around Kylie.<br>Kylie began crying harder. "It's not okay! What if - " She began crying too hard to say anything else. Jake kissed her.  
>Finn looked to Rachel on the passenger's side. It was not right that their freshman friends were going through this.<br>The car pulled into the hospital parking lot. Finn, Rachel, Jake and Kylie got out of the car and headed into the hospital reception room. "What are you here for?" the receptionist asked.  
>"We want to see Taylor Zippert," Jake said. "We're friends of her sister Hannah."<br>"She's upstairs in Room 412," the receptionist said.  
>"You two go up," Finn said. "I don't think she'll want too many people - we'll be down here if you need us."<br>"Okay," Jake said. "Thanks Finn. Thanks Rachel." He put his arm around Kylie as they headed for the elevator.  
>"Why didn't you want to go up?" Rachel asked as they sat in the waiting room.<br>"It's complicated," Finn sighed. "It's just - so hard to see them going through this."  
>"I know," Rachel said.<br>"I feel so naive," Finn said. "I mean, I'm almost out of high school and I know basically nothing about loss. True, my family had almost nothing growing up, but..."  
>Rachel put her arms around Finn and kissed the top of his head. They sat in the waiting room quietly for nearly an hour, when Jake and Kylie came downstairs quietly. They both hugged Finn and Rachel. The ride to the various houses was virtually silent. When Finn got home, he went on the computer and searched for a good song for the group to sing to Hannah when she got back. When he found the right one, he called Rachel and then they called an emergency meeting after school to put a number together.<br>"You're such a great leader," Rachel said to Finn as they were leaving the meeting. "It's so nice of you to do this."  
>Finn put his arm around Rachel. "We need to support her. It's so unfair that she has to go through this."<br>Finn and Rachel bumped into Puck and Quinn on the way out of the meeting. "Hey, Finchel," Puck said happily. "You've got competition for being the power couple now!"  
>Finn looked at Rachel. "See you guys," he said with a smile as they began to walk off.<br>"I'm not going to knock you up this time, Quinn," they heard Puck say.  
>"I know," they heard Quinn say. "I'm giving you a second chance. Don't screw it up."<br>"Trust me, I won't."  
>Finn turned around to see Puck kissing Quinn.<br>x  
>The next week, Hannah returned to school and Glee. "We're glad that the whole group is back together again," Mr. Schue said at the beginning of the glee meeting. "Our thoughts are all with Hannah."<br>"Could I say something first?" Hannah asked.  
>"Of course, Mr. Schue said.<br>Hannah came to the front of the room. "I just wanted to thank everyone who came to the hospital last week, especially Finn and Rachel, who drove people to the hospital many times. My parents said they're so happy I've found such a great group of people. And of course thanks to Jake and Kylie, who came almost every day. I feel so lucky to have so many great friends." She turned to Mr. Schue. "I know Regionals are in another week, so we should probably get started on practicing our songs."  
>"Not yet," Rachel said.<br>"What?" Hannah asked.  
>"We prepared a special number just for you, Hannah," Quinn said.<br>"To let you know we're all here for you as you go through this hard time," Finn said.  
>"You'll always have us and you can talk to any of us," Natalie said. "Just sit down."<br>The music began.  
><em>Rachel: When you walk through a storm<br>Hold your chin up high  
>And don't be afraid of the dark.<br>Finn: At the end of a storm  
>Is a golden sky<br>And the sweet, silver song of a lark.  
>New Directions: Walk on, through the wind,<br>Walk on, through the rain,  
>Though your dreams be tossed and blown.<br>Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart,  
>And you'll never walk alone,<br>You'll never walk alone._  
>"Thank you, everyone," Hannah said at the end of the song.<br>Everyone took their seats and began working on their Regionals set list. Finn smiled at Rachel. He'd wanted to help his teammate somehow, and although this was small, it was something.

_Chapter 16 preview:_  
><em>Regionals<br>Finchel, Klaine, Quick and Jaylie moments  
>Something involving Wemma<br>Someone from the past reappears_


	16. Chapter 16: Regionals

__Thanks so much to everyone who's read my story! I can't believe I'm already on Chapter 16! I'm having lots of fun with writing this and can't believe how fast their senior year has gone by! Enjoy and review!__

__Chapter 16: Regionals

Rachel leaned against Finn on the bus to Regionals. It was hard to believe that this was her last Regionals, if they lost, her last Glee competition. They were competing against Aural Intensity and the Warblers again. Aural Intensity wasn't very good last year and the Warblers were probably suffering from the loss of Kurt and Blaine to New Directions, but there was still a chance.  
>The set list they had prepared was amazing. It was composed entirely of Broadway songs and the competition would open with a duet by Finn and Rachel. The boys were dressed in white dress shirts and pants with turquoise ties, while the girls were in turquoise dresses.<br>If they lost Regionals today, would this be the end of New Directions? They only had eight underclass members and needed twelve to compete.  
>"Rachel, we're here." Finn waved his hand in front of Rachel's face.<br>"The first time we were ever here, you told me you loved me," Rachel said, smiling at the memory.  
>Finn kissed Rachel. "I'm going to tell you again that I love you. More so than I did then."<br>Rachel leaned in and kissed Finn. "Our song is the perfect expression of my feelings about you."  
>"And mine about you." Finn took Rachel's hand as they headed inside.<br>New Directions went into the green room, where three of the Warblers were standing. "Kurt, Blaine, nice to see you guys," Jeff said.  
>"We miss you two," Nick said.<br>"I can understand Kurt leaving, but Blaine, why did YOU leave? We're DOOMED because New Directions has our two best singers!" Thad complained.  
>"I couldn't stay away from Kurt," Blaine said. "It was way too hard after he left Dalton to be away from him. I had no choice but to transfer to McKinley with him."<br>"You really feel that way?" Kurt asked.  
>"And more," Blaine said. "I love you, Kurt. I can't spend my life without you."<br>Kurt and Blaine began kissing in the green room.  
>"Please, no PDA," Thad snapped. "Anyways, I hope you two have fun at Nationals, because I know you guys are going and weren't not." He led Nick and Jeff out of the room.<br>"We should give the team our pep talk now," Finn said to Rachel. Rachel agreed and they went to talk to their teammates.  
>"We beat both these teams last year," Rachel said. "We can do it again this year. Our group has grown so much. We went from fourteen members to twenty two. You guys will be amazing today, I just know it."<br>"I don't want you to think about the results while we're out there," Finn said. "I want you to think about what a great year we've had so far. But let me tell you all something - we're going to have a blast at Nationals in Washington."  
>The group cheered as the music to the first song began. Finn and Rachel stepped on to the stage.<br>_Rachel: Kiss me too fiercely  
>Hold me too tight<br>I need help believing  
>You're with me tonight<br>My wildest dreamings  
>Could not foresee<br>Lying beside you  
>With you wanting me<br>And just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I've lost all resistance  
>And crossed some border line<br>And if it turns out  
>It's over too fast<br>I'll make every last moment last  
>As long as you're mine<br>Finn: Maybe I'm brainless  
>Maybe I'm wise<br>But you've got me seeing  
>Through different eyes<br>Somehow I've fallen  
>Under your spell<br>And somehow I'm feeling  
>It's up that I fell<br>Both: Every moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I'll wake up my body  
>And make up for lost time<br>Finn: Say there's no future  
>For us as a pair<br>Both: And though I may know  
>I don't care<br>Just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>Come be how you want to  
>And see how bright we shine<br>Borrow the moonlight  
>Until it is through<br>And know I'll be here holding you  
>As long as you're mine<em>  
>Finn and Rachel hugged for what felt like forever at the end of their duet. They only let go of their embrace for the beginning of the second song.<br>_Santana: Puerto Rico You lovely island  
>Island of tropical breezes<br>Always the pineapples growing  
>Always the coffee blossoms blowing<br>Mercedes: Puerto Rico you ugly island  
>Island of tropic diseases<br>Always the hurricanes blowing  
>Always the population growing<br>And the money owing  
>And the babies crying<br>And the bullets flying  
>I like the island Manhatten<br>Smoke on your pipe and put that in  
>New Directions: I like to be in America<br>Ok by me in America  
>Everything free in America<br>For a small fee in America  
>Brittany: I like the city of San Juan<br>Quinn: I know a boat you can get on  
>Brittany: Hundreds of flowers in full bloom<br>Quinn: Hundreds of people in each room  
>New Directions: Automobile in America<br>Chromium steel in America  
>Wire spoke wheel in America<br>Very good deal in America  
>Tina: I'll drive a buic to San Juan<br>Rachel: If there's a road you can drive on  
>Tina: I'll give my cousins a free ride<br>Rachel: How you get all of them inside  
>New Directions: Immigrant goes to America<br>Many hellos in America  
>Nobody knows in America<br>Puerto Rico's in America  
>Carly: I'll bring a t.v. to San Juan<br>Natalie: If there's a channel to turn on  
>Carly: I'll bring a new washing machine<br>Natalie: What have they got there to keep clean  
>New Directions: I like the shores of America<br>Comfort is your in America  
>Knobs on the doors in America<br>Wall to wall floors in America  
>Lauren: When I will go back to San Juan<br>Kylie and Hannah: When you will shut up and get gone  
>Lauren: Everyone there will be give big cheer<br>Kylie and Hannah: Everyone there will have moved here_  
>The audience was on its feet as New Directions began their final song.<br>_Blaine: There is no future  
>There is no past<br>Finn: Thank God this moment's no the last  
>Finn and Rachel: There's only us<br>There's only this  
>Forget regret or<br>Life is yours to miss  
>New Directions: No other road no other way<br>No day but today  
>Girls: I can't control<br>My destiny  
>I trust my soul<br>My only goal  
>Boys: Will I lose my dignity<br>Will someone care  
>Will I wake tomorrow<br>From this nightmare  
>Girls: Is just to be<br>Without you  
>The hand gropes<br>The ear hears  
>The pulse beats<br>Life goes on  
>But I'm gone<br>Boys: There's only now  
>There's only here<br>Give in to love  
>Or live in fear<br>No other path  
>No other way<br>Girls: 'Cause I die  
>Without you<br>I die without you  
>I die without you<br>I die without you  
>I die without you<br>I die without you  
>Boys: No day but today<br>No day but today  
>No day but today<br>No day but today  
>No day but today<br>No day but today  
>New Directions: NO DAY BUT TODAY!<em>  
>The crowd was on its feet. Rachel threw herself into Finn's arms. The results hadn't been announced yet, but everyone already knew they'd won.<br>As the Warblers took the stage to perform, Finn and Rachel went backstage to talk. They saw Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury talking and began listening.  
>"Will, I'm pregnant," they heard Ms. Pillsbury say.<br>"What?" Mr. Schue gasped. "Is it mine?"  
>"Yeah."<br>Finn and Rachel looked at each other in shock. Then they heard a voice behind them. "What are you two doing?"  
>They turned to see Puck and Quinn.<br>"Oh, nothing," Finn said.  
>"Wasn't Quinn amazing?" Puck asked as he kissed Quinn.<br>"You did a great job," Rachel said, smiling at Quinn.  
>"Thanks, Rachel," Quinn said. "You and Finn did a great duet."<br>"That song describes us perfectly," Puck said to Quinn as he kissed her again.  
>"He seems to love her," Finn said to Rachel as they watched Puck and Quinn leave.<br>Rachel sighed. "I hope she doesn't feel too bad. She was pretty upset about losing Sam, I don't know if she's quite over him."  
>"I know he's not over her," Finn said.<br>x  
>"And now, to announce our winner, Head Judge Rod Remington!"<br>Ten minutes later, the New Directions stood on stage, waiting to hear who had won.  
>The judge took out the paper and read the name of the winning team: "New Directions! You're going to Nationals in Washington DC!"<br>The twenty two members of New Directions began cheering as the trophy was handed to Mr. Schue. He passed it to Finn and Rachel, who waved it over their heads.  
>x<br>In Glee club the next Monday, awards for the Regional competition were given. To the surprise of no one, Finn was the male MVP and Rachel was the female MVP. The Outstanding New Member awards went to Jake and Kylie.  
>"Can I say a few words?" Kylie asked.<br>"Of course," Mr. Schue said.  
>"She really is a mini Rachel," Santana sneered.<br>"I wanted to say that Glee club has been a really great group to be part of in high school," Kylie said. "Thank you for the confidence you've placed in me and in Jake. I know next year we're going to be expected to take the reins when Finn and Rachel graduate. Those will be tough, tough shoes to fill. We'll do our best."  
>"I want to say something too," Jake said. "I'm grateful to have joined Glee club as well. I made lots of great friends and I saw that Kylie was the right girl for me. There's a moment for everyone when you realize someone is exactly what you want. Kylie, it was through Glee that I realized that YOU are the one for me. I love you."<br>Rachel smiled at Finn. She'd found her soulmate through Glee, too.  
>Then, a knock was heard at the door. Mr. Schue opened the door to reveal Jesse St. James.<br>"Congratulations on your Regionals victory," Jesse said with a smirk. "I'd like to help out with coaching you on to victory at Nationals."  
>"Jesse, get out," Mr. Schue said.<br>"Who is that?" Jake whispered.  
>"I'll explain later," Finn whispered back.<br>"Come on!" Jesse protested. "I know what I'm doing!"  
>"We are not letting you abuse Rachel or anyone again!" Mr. Schue thundered before slamming the door.<br>"I hope he's gone for good," Rachel said to Finn.  
>"What business does he have here?" Finn asked. They both knew Jesse most likely was not gone for good.<p>

_Chapter 17 preview:_  
><em>Finn goes to OSU for football tryouts<br>Rachel helps him get ready (CUTE FINCHELNESS)  
>Rachel gets news about Princeton<br>Two new ND members_


	17. Chapter 17: College Interview

__Thanks for all your reads! Hope you enjoy Chapter 17 - don't forget to comment! With the end of the story coming near I'd like your input - what couples would you like to see at the end? Finchel are staying together for the whole thing.__

__Chapter 17: College Interview

Senior year was going by faster than Finn ever imagined it would. After their third consecutive Regionals win and earning a spot to Nationals in DC, the Glee club was finally becoming more respected at school. Two new members - a junior named Kayla Reynolds and a sophomore named Erin Smith - had joined the week after Regionals.  
>It was already April and the temperatures were rising. People had put their winter coats away and now wore t-shirts and shorts to school.<br>College decisions were being made right and left. Finn had an interview and a tryout with the football team at Ohio State the upcoming weekend and Rachel was still waiting to hear back from Princeton. They were the only two New Directions seniors who had not yet decided where to go.  
>Driving home from school the day before his interview, Finn felt very worried. His friends had received scholarships to various schools, be they academic, sports or music. Still, he'd come a long way. In his early high school days, it looked like his only hope would be community college. He tried to calm himself by telling himself that he'd gotten in places and gotten financial aid, so maybe he could go somewhere.<br>Finn pulled into the driveway and went inside to find his mother making cookies in the kitchen. She looked up at her son.  
>"Finn, you have your interview with Ohio State tomorrow. I want you to pick out something nice to wear."<br>As if Finn could forget! He was already very nervous. "Mom, I'm going to be on the football field most of the time. Whatever I wear is going to get sweaty."  
>"Your interview is before the time on the field with the team. I want you to look presentable, Finn."<br>"What's wrong with my clothes, Mom?"  
>"They don't quite say 'I'm not just another jock. I'm serious about my future.' Kurt and I went out and got some new clothes for you. They're upstairs, go pick out something to wear."<br>Kurt? Finn definitely didn't trust Kurt with his wardrobe. He had no problem with Kurt being gay - but he didn't exactly want to wear anything feminine to his college interview. The admissions officer could be a homophobe.  
>"Go pick out something to wear, Finn, just be done by four."<br>"Why by four?"  
>"Your hair is getting way too long and messy. I want it to look nice at your interview. So I called Super Cuts and made an appointment to get it cut. You haven't cut it in months."<br>"Have you seen Sam, Mom?"  
>"That's Sam's mom's business. I'm not letting you go to your interview without a shorter, neater haircut."<br>Finn stormed up to his room. This was stressful enough as it was. The other schools he'd applied to had given him reasonable financial aid, but Ohio State was the only school offering him an opportunity for a scholarship after his injury in the fall. He thought he looked fine and was annoyed with his mother. He got out his phone and texted Rachel: _My mom and Kurt bought some clothes for me to pick out for my interview... what's wrong with the clothes I already have?_  
>Rachel texted back: <em>They just care, Finn.<br>My mom's also making me get my hair cut...  
>I'll go with you.<br>Right now I have to go upstairs pick out something to wear to the interview.  
>Want me to come over? I can help you.<br>I have to leave for my appointment soon, but anything to see you  
>I'll be right over. <em>  
>Less than ten minutes later, Finn heard a knock at the door. He went to the door to see Rachel standing there. "Hey Rach, thanks for coming." Finn gave Rachel a quick kiss.<br>Rachel smiled. "You're welcome. What do you think of my new dress?"  
>Finn smiled back. "I love it! It's so cute!"<br>Rachel hugged Finn. "Thank you. When I saw the stripes, it made me think of you, and the rainbow colors were just a part of me that wanted to express my happiness."  
>Rachel WOULD choose a dress for reasons like that, Finn thought. "Let's go upstairs and pick out something to wear for my interview."<br>Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and began running up the stairs laughing. "I'm already on my way."  
>Finn and Rachel went into Finn's bedroom. The clothes weren't bad, but Finn rather would have had his mother acting like this was no big deal. Of course it was a big deal. Everyone else acting like it was didn't calm Finn's nerves.<br>Finn tried to stop himself from thinking as he and Rachel began looking through the clothes. Eventually Rachel held up a shirt. "I like this one."  
>Finn looked at the shirt Rachel had picked. "Yeah, that's not bad."<br>Rachel pointed to a pair of pants. "Those go with it. Try the outfit on. Let's see how it looks."  
>Rachel WOULD say what goes with what. Still, she was better for this job than Kurt.<br>"You don't mind if I change in front of you, right?" Finn asked Rachel.  
>Rachel laughed. "Not at all."<br>Finn quickly changed out of the clothes he'd been wearing and pulled on the shirt and pants Rachel had suggested. "Do I look ready for my interview?"  
>Rachel smiled. "You look hot. And yes, you look VERY ready for your interview."<br>Finn looked at the clock and groaned. "Now, time for phase two... sorry if I don't have as much hair for you to play with when they're done."  
>Rachel smiled. "Aw, Finn. You'll look really hot, no matter what."<br>Finn picked up his car keys. "Want me to take you home?"  
>Rachel made a sad puppy dog face. "Well, I want to go with you and see your haircut."<br>"You sure?" Having Rachel around did slightly ease Finn's fears about his interview the next day, but she didn't have to keep doing this.  
>"Yes, I'm sure."<br>"Okay, let's go."  
>Finn and Rachel got in Finn's car and began driving to Super Cuts. In the car, Finn leaned over. "Hey Rachel, you've been to college interviews before. Any advice?"<br>Rachel put her hand on Finn's knee. "You're going to be fine, Finn. Just be yourself. Stay calm and focus on what they're asking you."  
>"I didn't think I'd have to worry about an interview - "<br>"I knew you'd make it to an interview. It's going to be fine, I promise."  
>Finn pulled the car into the parking lot. "We'll continue this discussion in the car. I'd rather not have it in public."<br>Finn's nerves were only growing and Rachel could tell. He squeezed Rachel's hand the whole time the stylist was cutting his hair. He leaned over to Rachel and whispered, "I can't do it tomorrow."  
>Rachel whispered back, "Yes, you can."<br>"Be careful!" the stylist snapped. "I nearly cut your ear! Sit up straight, you can talk to your girlfriend when I'm done."  
>"Sorry," Finn said.<br>"What a bitch," Rachel mouthed to Finn.  
>"I know, right?" Finn mouthed back.<br>Ten minutes later, Finn and Rachel were in the car, heading for home. Finn glanced in the car mirror, realizing he hadn't looked in the mirror at all the whole time his hair was being cut. He sighed. "Rach, my hair's gone."  
>Rachel laughed. "It's not gone."<br>"I know, but it's so short, even for a guy," Finn whined.  
>Rachel smirked. "I think it looks really sexy."<br>Finn kissed Rachel. "Okay, maybe I'm just worried about tomorrow."  
>Rachel leaned over and began rubbing Finn's back. "Everything will be okay tomorrow."<br>Finn sighed. "I hope so."  
>Rachel smiled. "I know so."<br>x  
>The next day, Finn was sitting in the Ohio State admissions office, wearing the outfit Rachel had picked out for him. The waiting was painful. Finn spent most of the wait fiddling with his iPod. Finally, an admissions representative came into the waiting room. "Finn Hudson?"<br>Finn stood up. "That's me."  
>"Hi Finn, I'm your admissions counselor, Patrick Williams. Let's go talk in my office."<br>Finn followed the counselor to his office. This guy looked like he was barely out of college himself. Had he not been an admissions counselor, Finn wouldn't have been as scared, but knowing he was didn't make the fears go away.  
>"Sit down, Finn. Want something to drink? I've got Sprite, Pepsi and grape soda."<br>"Sprite, please."  
>The counselor got a Sprite out of his refrigerator and handed it to Finn. Then he sat down and took out his notebook. "So, tell me about yourself, Finn."<br>"Well, I've lived in Lima, Ohio my whole life. My dad died when I was only a few months old. My mom's always worked hard to give us a nice life, but I could tell from the time I was little that she was never really happy. When I was about ten she had a brief fling with our lawn care worker, then he left her for a girl we met at the convenience store. She was so devastated, I decided then and there that I'd do whatever I could to make her proud of me."  
>"I see. So how have you tried to make your mom proud of you?"<br>"Well, sports seemed like the obvious answer. I'm on the football team at my high school, I became quarterback as a sophomore. Last year the team won the conference championship and I was named MVP. Of course, this year, at our first game of the season, I was tackled by a player from the other team and broke my arm in three places. I also dislocated my shoulder and sprained my wrist. We knew then and there that my season was over. I was in a cast for two months. I managed the team and they won the conference championship again."  
>"Any other ways you've tried to make your mom proud of you?"<br>Finn smiled. Now he could talk about his real passion. "Yeah. My sophomore year I joined the Glee club. I wasn't even planning on it, but my Spanish teacher convinced me to. I've never made a better choice in my life. It's so much fun and I'm really close with everyone in the club. I'm the male lead singer. We were the runner-ups at Nationals last year. When I'm there, I can forget everything and really just express myself. I'm also one of the two captains of the Glee club."  
>"Sounds like you really like that. Now, what about your life outside of school? What are your friends like? What kind of relationship do you have with your family?"<br>"Well, like I said earlier, I'm really close with my mom. She just remarried last year, to my friend's dad. My stepdad and I get along great, he's like my dad because I never knew my dad. He and I do all sorts of guy stuff together. My stepbrother - I think of him as my brother, not my stepbrother. He and I talk all the time about anything and everything. I can totally trust him. I have a baby sister too, she's adorable and I love taking care of her. And you asked about my friends? Well, my best friend transferred to my school last year and we began as rivals for the quarterback position, but then he joined Glee and it just took off from there. He went through a hard time last year, so I helped him through it. I can talk to him about anything, I never have to worry about what he's going to say or do because I know he'll be there for me. If it's three in the morning, he'll still be willing to answer my call. My brother's also a really close friend, I told you about him earlier. I'm really close with my girlfriend, too. We've known each other since we were little, but we didn't really get to know each other until we both joined Glee. I mean, I hung out with the jocks and she was pretty much a loner. But when I heard her sing - I just saw something there. We've had our ups and downs and I know we're young, but she's the one, I just know it. She accepts me, she understands me and she loves me for who I am. She makes me a better person."  
>"We have your transcripts here. You had pretty low grades your underclass years, but you've improved drastically. You made the honor roll last semester, I see. And your SAT scores were pretty impressive."<br>"Again, I owe that to my girlfriend. She's helped me become motivated to be a better student. We spent hours preparing for my SAT."  
>"Well, thank you, Finn. I'll make a recommendation to the scholarship committee and so will the coach who works with you and then you should hear back within two to four weeks."<br>"Okay, thank you." Finn left the office. That hadn't been as bad as he thought it had been. He texted Rachel: _I survived the interview. Now I just have to go on the field with the team. Wish me luck!_  
>Rachel texted back: <em>Good luck! I love you!<em>  
>Finn smiled and texted back: <em>I love you, too!<em>  
>Finn changed into workout clothes and went to the area on his information sheet. Some of the other boys there were huge. Finn was 6' 3", but weighed 180 pounds, less than an average football player. Some of these boys looked like they could weigh 300 pounds.<br>The game with the Ohio State football players was slightly intimidating, but Finn told himself he wouldn't let nerves get the best of him. He was happy with how he played and at the end of the game, he was relieved that it was over. He'd held in his nerves for the entire day and now, there was nothing to be worried about.  
>Finn got out his phone and texted Rachel: <em>I made it!<em>  
>Rachel replied right away: <em>I'm so proud of you! I'm sure you'll get a scholarship!<br>I hope so!  
>I KNOW so. And I have some news for you.<br>What?  
>I got into Princeton AND got a full scholarship!<br>I told you you'd get in! I'm taking you out to dinner to celebrate when I get home!  
>Awww thanks!<em>  
>Finn was happy for Rachel. This was what she'd wanted. Relieved to be done and proud of his girlfriend, he began driving home.<p>

_Chapter 18 preview:_  
><em>Finn hears from OSU<br>2 more ND members  
>Trouble for ND<br>Rachel makes a college decision_


	18. Chapter 18: Trouble

_Hope you're enjoying the fanfic! I hit 15000 views yesterday and am thrilled out of my mind._

_Enjoy Chapter 18 and comment if you want me to continue! I'm really happy with how this is going - I can't believe their senior year is almost over._

Chapter 18: Trouble

"Okay, guys, we need to start getting ready for Nationals," Mr. Schue said. "We were runner-ups last year, but this year, we're going to win. I know it would mean so much to our seniors."  
>Then there was a knock on the door. An Asian boy and a red haired boy came in. "This is the Glee club?" the red haired boy asked.<br>"Yes it is," Mr. Schue said. "How can we help you two?"  
>"We'd like to join the club," the Asian boy said.<br>"Fantastic," Mr. Schue said. "What are your names?"  
>"Zach Trang," the Asian boy said.<br>"And Andrew George," the red haired boy said.  
>"Okay, let's hear your audition song," Mr. Schue said.<br>The two boys sang. At the end of their song, Mr. Schue welcomed them to New Directions and asked them what grade they were in. They told him they were sophomores.  
>The New Directions were now up to twenty six members. There were now twelve underclassmen, meaning that there would be enough members for the club to continue to compete next year, even if no one new joined.<br>"Okay, everyone, Nationals are in about a month, which means, it's crunch time," Mr. Schue said. "This weekend I'm going to be booking airplane tickets and hotel rooms in Washington. Soon we're going to start thinking about songs. Your assignment for this week is to sing a song about how you think your life is going right now, a song that sums up your world."  
>Rachel looked at Finn. What was the summary of her life right now? Yesterday she'd committed to a college. She was definitely going to be away from her boyfriend and her friends next year. That was overwhelming and depressing. Yes, she liked the school she'd picked, but she would miss Finn so much, she didn't even want to think about it.<br>At the end of Glee practice, Finn and Rachel were leaving. Rachel knew she had to tell Finn the news. She just didn't know how he'd react. "Want to come to my house and hang out?" Finn asked.  
>"Of course," Rachel said as they climbed into Finn's car. This would be a good opportunity to tell him.<br>"So, Finn, I have something to tell you," Rachel said as they began driving.  
>"Really? What?" Finn asked.<br>"Well - this morning I officially joined Princeton's Class of 2016."  
>Finn looked at Rachel and smiled. "I bet it feels good to get that out of the way."<br>Rachel sighed. "It does. I may not know what's going to happen, but at least I know where I'll be at this time next year. What about you? Heard back from OSU yet?"  
>Finn shook his head. "They said it'll probably be two to four weeks. It's only been about a week, but I'd rather just hear back now. At least if I didn't get the scholarship, I don't have to worry about it anymore."<br>Rachel leaned over and patted Finn's back. "I'm sure you got it."  
>Finn shook his head again. "I doubt it."<br>"Finn, listen to me! You've got to believe in yourself."  
>They pulled into Finn's driveway and went inside. A thick envelope from Ohio State sat on the kitchen table.<br>"Could you open it?" Finn asked Rachel. "I don't think I can."  
>Rachel smiled and nodded. "Of course." She opened the envelope and began to read the letter out loud, "Dear Finn, The scholarship committee is pleased to offer you a partial football scholarship of $5000 a year..."<br>Finn pulled Rachel in for a tight hug. "Rachel, combined with my financial aid, I'll practically be going to Ohio State for free!"  
>Rachel hugged back. "See, I told you you were going to get the scholarship. So, you think you'll go there for sure?"<br>"Of course!" Finn said. "It was my dream to play for the Buckeyes when I was little. Now, it's actually happening!"  
>Rachel gave Finn another hug. "I'm so proud of you!"<br>"I'm proud of you, too. You're going to one of the best universities in the country on a full scholarship. So few people even get in there, let alone get a partial scholarship. You've got a full one."  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you, too."  
>"So, I was wondering, would you like to do a song together for our assignment for Glee this week?"<br>"Of course!"  
>"I have a song in mind for us to do. 'Friends Forever' by Vitamin C. We're all graduating in less than two months and we're going to be off at separate schools, but hopefully we'll all be able to stay as close as we are now." At least that was what she hoped.<br>Finn smiled. "I like that song. Let's do it."  
>x<br>A few days later, Finn and Rachel performed the song for their assignment in Glee club. Most of the seniors had emotional looks at the end of the performance.  
>"Great job, Finn. Great job, Rachel," Mr. Schue croaked.<br>"Are you okay, Mr. Schue? You don't look so good," Quinn said.  
>"I'm not feeling great," Mr. Schue said. "I'd like to go home. You guys can go."<br>"But Mr. Schue, Nationals are coming up!" Kurt protested.  
>"I'll have Principal Figgins get someone to cover rehearsals for the next week or so," Mr. Schue said. "Guys, I'm not feeling well. Practice on your own time. I'm going home."<br>Rachel and Finn looked at each other. Their director getting sick right before Nationals couldn't be good.  
>x<br>Mr. Schue wasn't in Spanish class the next day. An announcement on the PA said that a substitute with show choir experience would be handling rehearsals until Mr. Schue got better. All New Directions members were to be in the choir room at promptly 3:15. If they were not there, there would be consequences.  
>Already this substitute sounded too intense, even for Rachel.<br>After school, Rachel went into the choir room with Quinn and was shocked to see who was sitting by the piano. "Jesse?" she gasped.  
>"What the hell are you doing here, St. Jackass?" Quinn demanded.<br>"Your principal hired me to be your substitute director," Jesse said with a smirk. "And watch your mouth, Quinn. Anymore bastard children? I sure hope not!"  
>Rachel shot Jesse a look. "Nobody talks to my best friend that way!"<br>"THIS is your best friend, Rachel?" Jesse said, getting an even more evil look. "Are you still dating that football fool? Come on, you know you and I could become co-stars on some huge Broadway show after you graduate."  
>"She doesn't love you, Jesse!" Quinn snapped. "And if I'm remembering correctly, you aren't even allowed around her. Not after you PUSHED HER DOWN THE STAIRS AND BROKE HER ANKLE at Nationals last year!"<br>"Rachel, Quinn, sit down. NOW!" Jesse shouted. "I'm taking the Vocal Adrenaline strategy. I've counted 26 of you. I know there are 26 of you. NO ONE can leave this rehearsal for ANY reason. First, let me introduce myself. My name is Jesse St. James. I was the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, the four-time National champion choir from Carmel High School in Ohio. I dated Rachel for a while but then she lost her senses. It will come back to her though, I swear. I am going to be your director until Mr. Schuester gets better. I'm going to work you guys hard. There will be no excuses. The practices I give you will be tough, but they will make you into champions. Now, everyone go around and tell me your name and one goal you have for Nationals."  
>After all 26 members introduced themselves, Jesse had another demand. "It's my understanding Mr. Schuester had you guys working on a number last week. Let me see it."<br>Everyone lined up and performed the number for Jesse. At the end, he had a look of disgust.  
>"What is that for, Jesse?" Santana snapped.<br>"That was amazing!" Kurt said.  
>"Amazing?" Jesse snapped. "If you guys think THAT was amazing, you're doomed at Nationals. Let's see - Finn, you dance like you just woke up. Noah, focus less on Quinn, you were watching her the whole time. Sam, you don't have to open your mouth so wide. Mike, you look like you aren't singing. Artie, at least TRY to use your legs. Kurt, you dance like a girl. Blaine, stop looking like you're trying to hog the spotlight. Quinn, your facial expressions are annoying. Santana, you look like you want to kill someone. Brittany, you almost kicked people several times. Tina, you looked bored. Mercedes and Lauren, you may want to drop a few pounds. Alex, I kept catching you looking down. Kayla, face the audience, not the better dancers. Zach, don't stomp your feet. Andrew, I'm sure you were lip-synching at one point. Carly, you need to not move so fast. Erin, don't laugh, no matter how funny the lyrics are. Will, don't bend your knees so much. Johnny, stop staring at your girlfriend. Jake, you also can't dance, I can tell you're a mini Finn. Natalie, you need to work on your hip action. Hannah, I know about your personal situation, but you need to stay focused. Kylie, I can tell you're trying to be Rachel - don't bother, she's an unachievable ideal. And Rachel, you were perfect."<br>Rachel shot Jesse a look, not believing what he'd said about her teammates. "Who do you think you are?" she shouted. "We've been working hard all year and I think we look pretty fucking good."  
>"Whoa," Puck laughed. "Did Rachel just cuss?"<br>"Yes, I did," Rachel said. "Jesse, you have no place making those rude comments about any of us, including several highly personal ones."  
>"Do you guys want to be winners or not?" Jesse asked. "If you want to be winners, you're going to have to take the most personal of insults. Show that to me again, from the top. Tomorrow, you are each going to sing a solo for me and then I'll decide who will get the solos at Nationals."<br>"Uh, we kind of already agreed Finn and Rachel would do a duet, we'd have a group number with some of our strongest vocalists doing solos, and then a group number with each senior having one line as a solo," Sam said.  
>"Is that so?" Jesse asked. "Well, your plans have changed."<br>"Jesse, you're a sub, not Mr. Schue's replacement," Jake said.  
>"I have a feeling the principal is going to be so impressed that I'm going to be hired as your new director," Jesse said. "Show me that number again, NOW!"<br>"No, Jesse," Rachel said. "You aren't even allowed to be near me. Guess what? You're fired!"  
>"Excuse me?" Jesse said.<br>"You heard me," Rachel said. "You're fired. Now I recommend you get out of here before I tell my mom. Because you might remember that she said if you tried to contact me in any way again, there would be legal trouble waiting at your door. I think this counts as trying to contact me."  
>"Well, Rachel, your mom still terrifies me to this day," Jesse said before leaving.<br>"What are we going to do now?" Mercedes asked when Jesse left.  
>"I think I know what to do," Rachel said. "Right now, let's all just show each other our assignments if you have it ready. Just let me make a phone call."<br>Rachel left the room and dialed her mother's phone number. "Mom?"  
>"Hi honey, what's up?"<br>"Jesse came back today - "  
>"WHAT? I told that bastard he wasn't allowed anywhere near you!"<br>"Mr. Schue got sick and Jesse was the substitute director - "  
>"Okay, who hired him? Because I'm going straight up to your school to yell at whoever let him near my daughter."<br>"Mom, I already got rid of him. Calm down."  
>"I'm still calling him to remind him never to go near you again."<br>"Okay, Mom, I was wondering something else?"  
>"What is it, sweetie?"<br>"Could you maybe work with us until Mr. Schue gets better?"  
>"Of course. I'll call your school."<br>"Thanks, Mom. I love you."  
>"I love you too, honey."<br>Rachel went back in to her team to tell them the news. Hopefully Jesse was gone for good this time and her mom would help them on their way to Nationals.

_Chapter 19 preview:_  
><em>Spring break<br>Finchel moments  
>Faberry and Evanson friendship moments<br>Quick/ Quam conflict_


	19. Chapter 19: Hearts In The Sand

_This chapter isn't my best, but time was limited and I really wanted to update again before tomorrow's episode, so here goes. Who (besides me) is so excited for tomorrow? Finchel, New York, Nationals, Finchel, original songs... need I say more?_

_Enjoy Chapter 19 and don't forget to review!_

Chapter 19: Hearts in the Sand

Senior year was going by too fast for everyone.  
>Spring break this year didn't come until mid-April at McKinley. It was much needed this year. Not just because of academic coursework. Also because the preparations for Nationals were so intense. The week Mr. Schue was sick, Jesse had lasted one rehearsal with the Glee club before Rachel "fired" him and got her mother to take over for the week. She worked everyone hard and people were exhausted at the end of rehearsals. No one was complaining though, she wasn't Jesse and she was making everyone into a better performer.<br>When Mr. Schue got back, he was so impressed, he asked Shelby to become an assistant director. She agreed. The setlist for Nationals was finalized and the work on the numbers began.  
>With spring break approaching fast, all anyone needed was a good getaway. The year had been stressful in ways no one could have imagined.<br>Finn won a deal on a beach house in Florida for a weekend during their spring break. Neither his family nor Rachel's family could go, so he invited Rachel to go with him. Neither set of parents could trust them to go alone and told them to each bring a friend. Finn chose to bring Sam and Rachel chose to bring Quinn. They didn't realize it at first, but bringing Sam and Quinn may not be the best idea.  
>Or it may be a good one - this week may be what it took to get their friends back together.<br>The night before leaving, Sam called Finn. Finn was packing his bag when he answered the phone. "I don't know if this is such a good idea," Sam said into the phone.  
>"Trust me, it'll be fine," Finn said. "You and I will be in one bedroom and the girls will be in the other."<br>"That's not all I'm worried about," Sam said.  
>"Well look, you're my best friend and Quinn's Rachel's best friend. It only makes sense we choose you two to come with us," Finn sighed.<br>"Okay, but Quinn better not hang on me or anything," Sam shouted.  
>Finn groaned. "It'll probably be us doing our own thing most of the time, with Rachel and Quinn doing their own thing." He knew that this wouldn't be the case, but anything to make his friend more comfortable.<br>Sam took what Finn said seriously, however. The four of them pretty much hung out as a group the first few days at the beach. By the third day, Quinn asked Sam if he wanted to go out to lunch, just as friends, to break the tension.  
>Finn and Rachel hoped that this would be a step toward getting their friends back together, but knew it would probably take time.<br>Sam and Quinn had went out to lunch while Finn and Rachel were playing at the beach, him in his navy blue swim trunks with the silver stripe, her in her pink bikini with the white polka dots. The water had been cold and she was afraid to get in. He decided to pick her up and throw her in.  
>"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON!" Rachel screamed. "How dare you!"<br>"Because I love you!" Finn said.  
>"Oh yeah?" Rachel pushed Finn into the lake. "NOW do you love me?"<br>"We're even." Finn slapped Rachel's back.  
>Finn and Rachel retreated to the beach, where they lay side by side. "This place is so beautiful," Rachel sighed.<br>"YOU are so beautiful."  
>"I love you." Rachel kissed Finn.<br>"I love you, too. Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I can totally be myself and I never have to worry."  
>"Same for when I'm with you. I feel like no matter what I say or do, you'll still love me."<br>"I'll never break up with you."  
>"I'll never break up with you, either. And I mean it this time."<br>Finn pulled Rachel close. They drew hearts in the sand with their initials in them and then lay back down. To the sound of crashing waves, they began to fall asleep on the beach.  
>x<br>"Hey lovers, wake up!"  
>It was a few hours later. Finn and Rachel had fallen asleep on the beach and were now being shaken awake by Quinn.<br>"Hey," Rachel said, sitting up. "Did you and Sam have fun at lunch today?"  
>Quinn groaned. "Come in with me, Rachel." She took Rachel by the hand and pulled her into the beach house. Rachel looked over her shoulder at Finn, who looked confused.<br>"What happened at lunch?" Rachel asked when the girls were in their room.  
>"I tried apologizing to Sam, but then he got up and ran away," Quinn said. "He drove the car back to our beach house and I had to walk home."<br>"That's awful." Rachel put her arms around her friend.  
>"And the worst of it is - I found out Puck's been cheating with some random cheerio. So I ended it with him."<br>"I knew Sam was the guy for you, not Puck. What I'd recommend doing is what I do with Finn. Sing a song to Sam to show him how you feel."  
>"Will you help me with it?" Quinn asked.<br>"Of course," Rachel said.  
>Quinn showed Rachel the song she'd selected. After dinner the next day, they told the boys they had a song prepared for them.<br>_Rachel: These clouds aren't going nowhere, baby  
>Rain keeps coming down<br>I just thought I'd try to call you, baby  
>For you got too far outta town<br>Quinn: And I hope that you get this message that I'm leaving for you  
>'Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to<br>Both: And I hope you find it,  
>What you're looking for<br>And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be  
>And so much more<br>And I hope you're happy, wherever you are  
>I wanted you to know that<br>And nothing's gonna change that  
>And I hope you find it<br>Quinn: Am I supposed to hang around and wait forever?  
>Last words that I said<br>But that was nothing but a broken heart talkin', baby  
>You know that wasn't what I meant<br>Rachel: Call me up, let me know that you got this message that I'm leaving for you  
>'Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to<br>Both: And I hope you find it,  
>What you're looking for<br>And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be  
>And so much more<br>And I hope you're happy, wherever you are  
>I wanted you to know that<br>And nothing's gonna change that  
>And I hope you find it<br>Whatever it is out there that you were missing here  
>Quinn: And I hope you find it,<br>What you're looking for  
>And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be<br>And so much more  
>And I hope you're happy wherever you are<br>I wanted you to know that  
>And nothing's gonna change that<br>Rachel: No, no, no  
>Quinn: And I hope you find it<br>I hope you find it  
>Rachel: Mmm,<br>Ooh. _  
>"I know what you're doing, Quinn," Sam said. "You've apologized plenty. I'm not ready to take you back yet.<br>He left the room, with Finn following him. When the boys were gone Rachel pulled Quinn in for a tight hug.  
>x<br>"She's sorry, Sam," Finn said as the boys sat in their room.  
>"I know she is, but she's already done this twice," Sam said.<br>"Rachel and I agree you guys are the blond Finchel."  
>"That's not it, Finn. You and Rachel are in a class by yourselves. There is no equivellant to Finchel."<br>"Well, do you love Quinn?"  
>"I don't even know. I still have feelings for her, but I'm afraid of getting hurt again."<br>x  
>The night before leaving the beach, the boys thanked the girls for singing for them the other day and told them they had a song for them.<br>_Sam: I miss those blue eyes  
>How you kissed me at night<br>I miss the way we sleep  
>Like there's no sunrise<br>Like the taste of your smile  
>I miss the way we breathe<br>But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything  
>About you<br>I can't believe I still want you  
>After all the things we've<br>Been through  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you  
>I see your blue eyes<br>Every time I close mine  
>You make it hard to see<br>Where I belong to when I'm not  
>Around you<br>It's like I'm not with me  
>But I never told you<br>What I should have said  
>No I never told you<br>I just held it in  
>And now I miss everything<br>About you  
>I can't believe I still want<br>You  
>After all the things we've<br>Been through  
>I miss everything about you<br>Finn: Without you  
>Sam: But I never told you<br>What I should have said  
>No I never told you<br>I just held it in  
>And now I miss everything<br>About you  
>(Finn: still you're gone)<br>Can't believe that I still want  
>You<br>After all the things we've  
>Been through<br>I miss everything about you  
>Finn: Without you<em>  
>Sam leaned in to kiss Quinn. Quinn looked at him tentatively.<p>

_Chapter 20 preview:_  
><em>Prom<br>Two couples get together  
>Finchel, Klaine and Jaylie moments<br>A surprise..._


	20. Chapter 20: Prom

_First things first. How about last night? FINCHEL IS BACK, PEOPLE! Here's hoping they stay together without Quinn, Jesse, Santana, Puck, Rachel's Broadway ambitions or ANYTHING getting in the way!_

_Second, thanks for 16000 reads!_

_Third, enjoy Chapter 20 and don't forget to review!_

Chapter 20: Prom

_Only four more weeks_, Rachel thought. _Four more weeks until I graduate from high school. Four weeks of high school left. Four weeks of childhood left. Four weeks of Lima left. Four weeks of my friends left._  
>Ever since Rachel was little, it had been her dream to be on Broadway. She knew she wanted to be a star. She made a point of letting everyone know she wanted to be a star. She'd scared people away with her obsession with fame and her high ego.<br>She still wanted to be a star and when she thought about it, that was the only place she could see herself. Maybe because she'd never pictured herself any other way.  
>Of course, ever since Finn had come into her life, things had changed. She loved Finn. She loved him so much. They'd been through so much together. Crushed on each other, sort of gotten together, broken up, gotten together for real, broken up again, now they were together again. If so much had gotten in their way in high school, in a simple Ohio town, what would the future hold for them? Could their relationship survive college? Would there be a place for them?<br>Tonight, for the first time, Rachel was picturing herself NOT becoming a star. Living a quiet home life here in Ohio or in some other small town, with Finn and a few kids. But all these years, she had pictured herself becoming a star.  
>Senior prom, the final dance of her high school life, was the next day. The underclass glee club members were performing as the band. With so many couples angry at each other or broken up, many people were just going with friends. Finn and Rachel were the only solid senior glee couple and had been talked into running for Prom King and Queen by their fellow glee club members. With Puck and Lauren having won Junior Prom King and Queen last year and Sam and Quinn having won Homecoming King and Queen in the fall, people thought it would be great to have another glee couple win Senior Prom King and Queen. Kurt and Blaine had wanted to run, but the school did not allow a same sex couple to do so. To please their friends, Finn and Rachel agreed to do it. Rachel hadn't been watching the polls, but doubted they had a shot.<br>"Rachel?"  
>Rachel looked up from her bed to see her mom standing in the doorway.<br>"Hey, Mom," Rachel said, forcing a smile.  
>"You okay, honey?" Shelby asked. "It's been really quiet up here this afternoon."<br>Rachel began sobbing. "I'm just - I'm sad, Mom. In about four weeks, I'll be done with high school forever. I'm probably leaving Lima forever and never coming back."  
>Shelby sat on the bed next to Rachel. "I thought you wanted to leave Lima and never come back."<br>Rachel sat close to her mother. "I don't even know what I want anymore, Mom. Now I don't know if I want to leave Lima. I want to be a star, but I don't want to leave Finn behind."  
>Shelby began rocking Rachel in her arms. "Rachel, I wanted to be a star, too. I went to New York for two years and failed as an actress. Then I came to Ohio. I never got married. I didn't meet you until you were sixteen. I didn't get to see you get your first tooth, start school, learn to ride a bike or go through puberty. The first major milestone I got to join you for was the start of your senior year of high school. I'm going to be with Beth as she goes through all that, but I still feel bad about missing that with you."<br>"Mom... do you think I have a shot at becoming a star?" Rachel asked.  
>"Rachel, you're very talented," Shelby said. "But when I see you with Finn, I see something I never had myself. Your love with Finn is one everyone should have. Despite everything and everyone, you two love each other. Even if you become a star, the curtains will eventually fall and you'll have a house to go home to. You need that special someone to go home to. Someone who can give you a hug and make you feel better, no matter what happened that day. I want you to have children and watch them grow up together. I want you to be happy, Rachel. Finn makes you happy. You make him happy. Don't blow that off for something that might not happen."<br>"I'm just so confused right now, Mom," Rachel sighed. "I mean, come fall, Finn's going to be at Ohio State playing football. I'm going to be in the music school at Princeton. I don't know if the relationship can survive the distance. I'm going to miss him so much, Mom. We've already broken up twice. What if he falls in love with someone at Ohio State?"  
>"I'm going to say it again, Rachel, Finn loves you," Shelby said.<br>"I've rejected him before, Mom. What if he gets tired of waiting? I can't expect him to just sit around and keep waiting for me to come along," Rachel said.  
>"Finn's rejected you and you kept waiting. Rachel, four or five years apart won't defeat true love. I see you and Finn having a future together. I see my grandchildren being born from you two. I see you walking down the aisle to him in a tux as you wear a white gown. Your relationship with Finn will survive. I'm sure whatever you decide to do, he'll support you. Other than me and your dads, who supports you more?" Shelby said.<br>Rachel laughed. "I think you, my dads and Finn all support me equally, Mom! But yes, you guys are at the top."  
>Shelby gave Rachel a hug. "Don't worry, sweetie. Things will work out with you and Finn."<br>Rachel heard a cry from her sister's room. "Sounds like your sister's up from her nap. Let's go see her," Shelby said.  
>Rachel followed her mother into Beth's room, took her sister out of the crib and began rocking her in her arms. Beth looked into Rachel's eyes and smiled. Shelby smiled at her two daughters. Rachel looked from her sister to her mom.<br>"It's at times like this that I'm really glad you're back in my life, Mom," Rachel said. "This is one of those things I don't feel comfortable talking to my dads about."  
>x<br>Rachel managed to get those thoughts out of her mind for prom the next day. She woke up early to get her hair done for prom. The salon was full of girls from McKinley there for the same reasons. She also got her nails and makeup done at the salon.  
>When she got home from the salon, Rachel changed into her prom dress. It was gold, just like the gold stars she loved so much. Covered with sparkles, strapless and with ruffles at the bottom. She'd refused to show it to Finn, who had been begging to see it since she'd told him she got it. When Rachel had gone dress shopping with Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Lauren and Kurt, they all agreed this dress was MADE for her. She hoped Finn would hope she looked good in it.<br>"Rachel! Finn's here!"  
>Rachel began walking out of her room and started walking down the stairs to see her mom, her dads, Beth and Finn waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Finn looked at her with one of the biggest smiles she'd ever seen.<br>"You look so beautiful," Finn said.  
>Rachel looked at Finn, in his tux with a vest and tie the color of her dress. "Thank you, Finn," Rachel said. "You look very handsome."<br>"Okay, we need pictures of you two!" Hiram shouted, as he, Leroy and Shelby took out their cameras. Finn and Rachel posed on the stairs, in the garden, on the porch, in the living room, and by the limo when it arrived.  
>"That reminds me," Finn said as the limo pulled up. "I have something for you."<br>"Awww, really?" Rachel asked.  
>"Yep," Finn said as he took out a small box out of his pocket. He handed it to Rachel. She opened it to reveal a gold necklace with a heart on it. The heart had "Finn and Rachel Forever" engraved in it. Rachel felt tears coming to her eyes. Would she and Finn last forever? She didn't know. She put the necklace on.<br>"What is it?" Finn asked, as tears fell from Rachel's eyes.  
>"I just really love you," Rachel said, wiping a tear.<br>"I love you, too," Finn said, pulling Rachel in for a hug.  
>"We should get to prom now," Rachel said.<br>"Wait!" Rachel turned to see Beth running up to them with matching corsages.  
>"Thank you, Beth!" Rachel said, hugging her sister.<br>"I love you, Rachel," Beth said.  
>"I love you, too," Rachel said. She clipped Finn's corsage to his collar as he tied hers around her wrist. They got in the limo and rode to pick up Sam and Quinn, then Kurt and Blaine, then Tina and Artie, then Mike and Brittany, then Puck and Lauren, then Mercedes and a boy from her church, then Santana and another lesbian girl she knew. Finally, the limo arrived at the party center where prom was being held.<br>Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Quinn, Mercedes and Mercedes's church friend Terrence sat down for dinner. The food all looked so fancy. In the past, Rachel had been a vegan, but she couldn't resist the delicious meat at prom. "The food's good, don't you think?" Rachel asked.  
>"It's delicious," Kurt said, taking another forkful of spaghetti. His meatball fell off his fork and toppled down his shirt. "Oh, crap!"<br>"Let me fix that for you," Blaine said, pouring some of his water on his napkin. He took the napkin and wiped the sauce off Kurt's shirt. There was finally no sign of sauce, just water spots. "Better?" Blaine asked.  
>"Much better," Kurt said. "What would I do without you?"<br>Blaine laughed. "I love you."  
>"I love you, too," Kurt said, kissing Blaine.<br>"Keep it PG!" Mercedes shouted.  
>"Chill, Mercedes, it's prom," Quinn said. "This is the night to express love!"<br>After finishing dinner, Finn led Rachel to the dance floor as they kept sharing slow dances. "You've gotten better," Rachel said, after about an hour of dancing.  
>Finn laughed. "You don't have to say that, Rach, I know I suck at dancing."<br>Before Rachel had a chance to respond, Principal Figgins took the podium to announce the 2012 Prom King and Queen.  
>"Your 2012 Prom King is - Finn Hudson!"<br>Those in attendance began applauding as Rachel turned to Finn. "Promise me you'll come right back to me after the dance with the queen, and don't kiss her!"  
>Finn smiled. "Your wish is my command, unless you're the queen, then I'll be kissing you."<br>As Finn took the center to be crowned, Rachel turned to Quinn. "What if - " she whispered.  
>Rachel didn't have time to finish. "And your 2012 Prom Queen is - Rachel Berry."<br>Rachel felt like shock had gone through her. Had she really won Prom Queen?  
>Finn smiled at her from the platform. Her friends surrounding her gave her encouraging looks to go join him on the platform.<br>Rachel went up to the platform, where the tiara was placed on her head and the sash was tied around her.  
>"Now, our king and queen will share their royal dance," Principal Figgins announced. The prom attendees applauded as Finn and Rachel took the center stage for their dance as king and queen.<br>The underclass New Directions members began to sing.  
>"I hope you don't mind, but I'll have to break my promise," Finn whispered. "May I kiss you?"<br>Rachel smiled. "Of course." She leaned in and kissed Finn. As they pulled apart, she lined his face with her hand. "Finn Christopher Hudson, I love you," she said.  
>Finn lined Rachel's face with his hand. "Rachel Barbara Berry, I love you," he said.<br>As the rest of the attendees began coming to the dance floor to dance, Finn and Rachel went up to their underclass teammates. "Hey," Jake said, noticing Finn and Rachel. "How do we sound without you guys?"  
>"I'm going to be perfectly honest," Rachel said. "You guys sound amazing."<br>Kylie smiled. "Thanks, Rachel," she said. "I knew you and Finn would win."  
>"Well, in three years, this is going to be you and Jake," Rachel said. "And we came to tell you guys something. Would you guys like a preview of prom?"<br>"What do you mean?" Hannah asked, looking confused.  
>"Rachel and I will cover a few songs," Finn said. "You guys take the floor and dance."<br>"Really? You'd do that for us?" Natalie asked.  
>"We really would," Finn said.<br>"Awesome!" Johnny said. "Thanks, Finn. Thanks, Rachel." He grabbed Hannah's hand and pulled her to the dance floor.  
>Jake whispered something to Finn before taking Kylie to the dance floor, but Rachel heard it. "Thanks, Finn. Sing a romantic song for us, I want this to be the perfect moment for me and Kylie."<br>"You got it," Finn said.  
>Rachel looked at Kylie. "Enjoy your first prom dance with Jake," she said. "Trust me, in three years, you and Jake will be Prom King and Queen."<br>Kylie smiled at Rachel and headed for the dance floor with Jake. Almost right away, Jake and Kylie were kissing on the floor.  
>Before long, all the underclass New Directions members were dancing on the dance floor as Finn and Rachel were singing on the DJ platform. Soon they were joined on the platform by the other senior members of New Directions. Finally, the balloons fell, as Finn pulled Rachel in for a hug. "Was this prom better than last year's?" he asked.<br>"A million times better," Rachel said. "I love you, Finny."  
>"I love you too, Rach," Finn said.<br>The group began leaving to head to respective houses. With Nationals coming up in a few weeks, everyone decided to skip after prom and get some rest. Rachel didn't care about going to after prom anyways. She and Finn had just enjoyed an incredible night unlike any other.

_Chapter 21:_  
><em>VERY emotional moments<br>A difficult time for ND  
>Finchel Jaylie quartet  
>Last minute prep for Nationals<em>


	21. Chapter 21: New Directions In Black

_Wow, this story is almost done and I can't believe it. Only three chapters left after this one! Where did the story go? The views keep coming in and I really appreciate them. I wish I could thank all my reviewers personally, but I can't, but I really appreciate it. I'm really happy with how this story is coming and am already making plans for my next one._

_Enjoy Chapter 21 and don't forget to review! Please feel free to suggest songs for Nationals - they'll be singing two songs they've sang before and one new one (like a "greatest hits" performance). One song will be a duet - most likely a Finchel duet._

Chapter 21: New Directions in Black

The weekend after prom, everyone was exhausted but excited. Nationals were in two short weeks. This year, they were determined to win. It was the last chance the original members had to prove themselves.  
>The Monday after prom, everyone was sitting in the choir room to come up with ideas for Nationals. Since it was the senior year of the original New Directions members and their last competition, the plan was to bring back two of their greatest hits and to do one new song.<br>As they were making plans for Nationals, Ms. Pillsbury came into the choir room. "Mr. Schuester, Ms. Corcoran, excuse me. May I see Hannah Zippert and her boyfriend in my office?"  
>"Of course," Mr. Schue said.<br>Hannah and Johnny started walking to Ms. Pillsbury's office with looks of concern on their faces. If Ms. Pillsbury was asking Johnny to come with Hannah, it couldn't be good news.  
>"Text me when you know what's going on," Kylie said to Hannah.<br>"Okay, I will," Hannah called before she and Johnny left with Ms. Pillsbury.  
>The room fell silent. Rachel leaned against Finn.<br>"Okay, everyone," Mr. Schue said, trying to ignore the tension in the room. "Anyone else have ideas for songs for Nationals?"  
>"What do you think is going on?" Mercedes asked.<br>"We'll find out in time," Ms. Corcoran said. "Right now, we need to get started on our assignments."  
>About half an hour into working on assignments, Kylie held up her phone. "I got a text from Hannah."<br>"What does it say?" Erin asked, as the group turned to Kylie.  
>Kylie opened her phone. "Oh no. Taylor died about an hour ago."<br>Everyone looked around the room at each other, no one knowing what to say.  
>"Okay, considering these circumstances, I'm going to let you guys go and also give you tomorrow off," Mr. Schue said. "This way, you can visit with Hannah if you would like to. When she gets back, I don't even need to tell you to give her your full support. This is going to be near impossible for her."<br>"But what about our setlist?" Brittany asked.  
>"If necessary, Ms. Corcoran and I will just write the set list," Mr. Schue said. "You guys should just go home. I know there was a death right before Nationals last year, too, but this time it's even more important that we support Hannah and her family. She's part of our group. One of our most promising new members."<br>Finn drove Rachel home after practice. He held her close in the living room as she cried quietly into his shoulder. He felt near tears himself, but struggled to console his girlfriend.  
>x<br>The next day after school, Finn, Rachel, Jake and Kylie drove to Hannah's house in almost complete silence. They knocked on the door when they arrived and were greeted by Johnny. He led them to the living room, where Hannah was sitting with five other kids, putting together a photo poster with photos of Taylor. Hannah stood up and came over to the foursome. "Hey," she said, giving each of them a hug.  
>"We're really sorry about your sister," Finn said.<br>"Thanks," Hannah said, starting to tear up.  
>"Where are your parents?" Jake asked.<br>"They're at the funeral home, planning the services. Thanks for coming by, though," Hannah said.  
>"We couldn't not," Rachel said. "Everyone at Glee is thinking about you, Hannah."<br>"This sucks, doesn't it?" Hannah sighed.  
>"Beyond. I just wish there was something we could do or say to make you feel better," Kylie said.<br>"How do you like our poster?" one of the other kids asked, clearly faking a smile.  
>"It's very nice," Finn said, looking at the poster. Taylor's name was across the top, and photos of her from babyhood to recent photos covered it. With her family, with friends, playing sports, on vacation, at school, on holidays or just other events. Not a single photo of her in the hospital.<br>"We didn't put any photos of her in the hospital, because we know she doesn't want us to remember her as someone who had cancer," another kid said. "She wants us to remember her like this."  
>"I noticed that," Finn said. He glanced at Rachel, who was now starting to tear up.<br>"Guys, it's getting late. How about I order a pizza?" Johnny said.  
>"Oh, I'm not hungry," several of the kids said.<br>"Well, you might be later, and your parents will probably be too tired to cook," Johnny said. "I'll have a pizza delivered."  
>Finn knew that their parents were probably too upset to cook, and the kids were probably too upset to think about eating. But how could they tell the kids this? The youngest looked about 7 or 8, the oldest looked slightly younger than Hannah. They were too young to have had this happen to them. It was probably the first time they had experienced death (let alone the death of a child).<br>"I miss my sister," Hannah suddenly said, turning to Kylie.  
>"We all do," Kylie said. "We all do." Finn turned to Rachel as Kylie hugged her friend. What could he say to his teammate to make her feel better? She knew more about loss now than Finn could imagine. This could happen to anyone. What would Finn do if this happened to RACHEL? He didn't even want to imagine. Now he began thinking more and more... what if it happened to Kurt? Or Sam? Or Puck? Or Blaine? Or Mike? Or Artie? Or Ally or his parents?<br>Would Taylor want them to sit around the house grieving? They certainly wouldn't. But it was hard to do much else.  
>"When are my parents going to get home?" Hannah asked her boyfriend when he came back.<br>"I don't know. Soon, I hope," Johnny said.  
>Hannah collapsed on the couch and started crying. Johnny sat on the couch and put his arm around her. Kylie sat next to her and rubbed her back. Now Finn REALLY didn't know what to do.<br>Then, the kitchen door unlocked. Hannah bolted of the couch and ran into the kitchen.  
>Hannah and her parents came into the living room. "Johnny, thanks for coming by to help," Mrs. Zippert said. "Oh, hi Kylie, Jake, Rachel, Finn. Thanks for stopping by."<br>"Oh, I want to do anything I can," Johnny said.  
>"So does everyone at Glee," Rachel said.<br>"Do you like the poster we made?" one of the kids said, holding up the poster.  
>"Yes, I do, very much," Mr. Zippert said. "I'm sure Taylor would love it, too."<br>"By the way, we ordered pizza for the kids, so don't send them home yet," Finn said.  
>"Actually, I talked to my siblings and we thought Hannah might be less lonely tonight if her cousins slept over," Mrs. Zippert said. "This is going to be really hard on her."<br>"I'm sure it will," Jake said. "I can't even imagine."  
>"How'd planning come along?" Kylie asked.<br>"We're making a really big service for her," Mr. Zippert said. "After all, since she won't have a graduation, wedding or baby to celebrate - this is it. We'd like the Glee club to sing."  
>"Of course we will," Finn said.<br>"I don't know how you're going to do it," Rachel said.  
>"It will be hard," Mr. Zippert said. "But we knew for some time that this day was coming."<br>"Just let us know if there's anything else we can do," Rachel said.  
>"Thanks for coming by. We all appreciate it and Hannah's really going to need support from Glee," Mrs. Zippert said.<br>Hannah came into the kitchen. "Guys, I love all of you, but could you go home? I'd just like some time with Kylie."  
>"Of course," Finn said. He turned to Hannah's parents. "Rachel and I will take the boys home."<br>"Thanks, you two," Mrs. Zippert said.  
>x<br>Three days later, the members of New Directions were gathered at the church, all dressed in black. "I know not all of you know Hannah that well, but you've got to give her as much support as you can today," Mr. Schue said.  
>The group took the front of the stage. Finn put his arm around Rachel as the family processed in. His heart sank when he saw Hannah struggling to walk straight. Johnny had to help her down the aisle. As the family began to process, the New Directions sang the song they had prepared.<br>_Rachel: Every night in my dreams  
>I see you. I feel you.<br>That is how I know you go on.  
>Kylie: Far across the distance<br>And spaces between us  
>You have come to show you go on.<br>New Directions: Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on  
>Finn: Love can touch us one time<br>And last for a lifetime  
>And never go till we're one<br>Jake: Love was when I loved you  
>One true time I hold to<br>In my life we'll always go on  
>New Directions: Near, far, wherever you are<br>I believe that the heart does go on  
>Once more you open the door<br>And you're here in my heart  
>And my heart will go on and on<br>You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
>And I know that my heart will go on<br>We'll stay forever this way  
>You are safe in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_  
>"Thank you," Hannah whispered as the New Directions headed back to their seats, as she continued to squeeze Johnny's arm.<br>During the speech given by Hannah's parents, Rachel squeezed Finn's hand. "When you love someone, you just want them there with you. But they can't always stick around. The past few years have taught us to appreciate every moment we have together. Don't let go of who you love. Even if it seems right at the time, they may be gone before you know it."  
>That's Finn for me, Rachel thought. Even if graduation is a crossroads for us, I can't let go of him. I just can't.<br>When the service ended, Finn and Rachel went up to see Hannah and her parents. "We're really sorry," Finn said, giving Hannah a hug.  
>"We are," Rachel said, hugging Hannah. "Just let us know if there's anything we can do."<br>"Thanks, guys," Hannah said, with tears.  
>As they left the church and climbed into Finn's car, they sat in the parking lot for a minute. Finn leaned down on the steering wheel, burying his face in his arms. Rachel leaned over and kissed the top of her boyfriend's head, then started running her hands through his hair.<br>Finn looked up at Rachel, his face streaked with tears. "This is just so hard, I don't know how I'm going to handle it when people close to me start to die," he said.  
>"I know," Rachel said, breaking down again. She was worried about saying goodbye to Finn when they left for college, but at least they would still get to see each other on breaks.<br>x  
>The next day, it was back to school and time to prepare for Nationals. Everyone was still recovering emotionally, but the plane for Washington was leaving in less than a week.<br>"Okay, everyone, time to announce our Nationals set list," Mr. Schue said. "I know this has been a difficult time for us, and Hannah, we're here for you in any way we can be. I hope Nationals and being in DC is good for us and helps us feel better."  
>"Thank you," Hannah said. "And thanks again to everyone for performing. It's good to know I have such good friends here."<br>"Our set list combines what I consider the two best songs we've done so far and one new song," Mr. Schue said. He took out his pen and wrote the songs on the white board.  
>Rachel looked at Finn with excitement. What a set list! This could give them the advantage at Nationals - and this year, they may have a shot at the title.<p>

_Chapter 22 preview:_  
><em>Nationals<br>Several couples have loving moments  
>A proposal<br>ND meets someone famous_


	22. Chapter 22: Nationals

__I hope everyone enjoys reading about their final Nationals! Only two chapters to go :( I'll miss this story. Please read and review!__

__Chapter 22: Nationals

Five days later, the New Directions were headed to Washington for Nationals. Despite the difficult time the previous week, everyone was looking forward to Nationals, despite still being a little down. To everyone's surprise, Hannah wanted to come to Nationals and compete, saying she was doing it for her sister.  
>Sitting on the plane as she waited for it to take off, Rachel thought about what this meant for her. This would be her last competition as a McKinley glee club member, ever. The only performances they had left were at senior night the next week and then at graduation.<br>Next year at college she would definitely join another choir, but she knew it wouldn't be like this one. She'd grown so much by being in New Directions. She'd become best friends with a girl who used to torture her, formed a diva alliance with two other members and fallen in love with a boy who she doubted would ever even look at her. She was going to miss everyone so much, she already missed everyone. The club would be in good hands with Jake and Kylie as the leads and she knew they would continue to do well without the senior members, but an important part of her would be missing.  
>Rachel felt Finn's hand tightly squeeze hers as the plane took off. Something he wouldn't tell anyone but her was that he was terrified of heights. Flying was not easy for him.<br>"You're okay," Rachel whispered in his ear.  
>Finn squeezed Rachel's hand tighter. "How long until we get to Washington?"<br>Rachel looked at her watch. "About another hour or so."  
>Finn groaned.<br>Rachel leaned over and gave him a kiss. "You'll be fine." Still squeezing his hand, she stared out the window.  
>"Are you okay?" Finn asked.<br>"I'm fine," Rachel said. "I just - I can't believe this is our last glee competition, ever."  
>Finn looked around the plane. "I know, it's so sad. If it hadn't been for glee, I don't think we'd even be friends."<br>Rachel smiled. "If it hadn't been for glee I probably wouldn't have any friends. I have twenty five amazing friends now."  
>Finn leaned his head on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel smiled and kissed the top of Finn's head. She looked around the plane. So many of the other couples were having loving moments of their own. Sam and Quinn had tentatively gotten back together and she was sleeping on his shoulder as he watched her sleep. Kylie was also resting on Jake's shoulder and holding his arm as he looked at her lovingly. Kurt was holding Blaine's hand. Mike and Tina had just gotten back together, but they were not wasting any time to hug and rock together on the plane. Hannah and Johnny were cuddling while Mr. Schue had his arm wrapped around Ms. Pillsbury.<br>"There's lots of love on this plane," Rachel said, running her fingers through Finn's hair.  
>Finn smiled at Rachel. "I love you."<br>Rachel smiled back. "I love you, too."  
>x<br>The plane landed in Washington about an hour later. The luggage was distributed and the shuttle bus took them to their hotel, the Hyatt. The hotel was almost as fancy as the one they'd stayed in while staying in New York last year. As the new members began gushing about how this was the most amazing hotel ever, Rachel again began thinking about the significance of this competition. To members of every other team, what they were probably thinking about was winning. All she wanted out of this competition was to place well, do their best and give the underclass members the confidence to come back and do well next year without the seniors who were the backbone of this group.  
>Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by a call from Mr. Schue. "Okay, everyone, gather round." The group headed over to where Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were. "This hotel isn't as strict as the one in New York last year was, but you all must be in your rooms by eleven sharp. No noise and keep any antics in the bedroom. Don't go down to the pool without a buddy, but you can go at any time. During rehearsals, you can walk around the city, but be back at the hotel in time for the next rehearsal. You guys can go to your rooms now. You have two hours to unpack and relax before rehearsal."<br>Ms. Pillsbury began handing out room keys. "In Room 901, Kylie, Hannah and Natalie. In Room 902, Erin and Carly. In Room 903, Kayla and Lauren. In Room 904, Santana and Brittany. In Room 905, Tina and Mercedes. In Room 906, Rachel and Quinn. In Room 907, Finn and Sam. In Room 908, Puck and Mike. In Room 909, Kurt and Blaine. In Room 910, Alex and Artie. In Room 911, Zach and Andrew. In Room 912, Jake, Johnny and Will."  
>Rachel took her bag and went into her room. "Last glee competition ever," she sighed as she and Quinn began unpacking.<br>"Don't say that, Rachel, that's depressing," Quinn said.  
>"It is," Rachel said as she began unpacking her clothes.<br>"Hey Rachel, can I ask you something?" Quinn asked.  
>"You know you can ask me anything," Rachel said.<br>"Do you think this year we might have a shot?" Quinn asked.  
>"You know, I think we do," Rachel said. "We've got a good set list and we've worked hard. Winning would be a good way for us to exit." She sighed. "I wish I could stop thinking about this being the end." She collapsed on her bed and began crying.<br>Quinn came over to Rachel's bed and put her arms around her. "Don't cry, Rachel. We're all going to still see each other."  
>Rachel hugged her friend back. "I know, Quinn. It's not just that. I'm worried about Finn."<br>"There's nothing to worry about when it comes to Finn," Quinn said. "You two have always loved each other, no matter who else was in the picture. You two have always found a way to make it work. It's going to be fine. I can honestly see you with a ring on your finger when we're done with college."  
>x<br>Finn and Rachel walked through the monuments in Washington, arm in arm. It had been a grueling day of rehearsals and all anyone wanted was a break. Mr. Schue had kept them half an hour extra, telling them that more practice wouldn't hurt.  
>"How many steps are there in the Washington monument, anyway?" Finn asked with his arm around Rachel as they stood by the tall building.<br>"I don't know," Rachel laughed. "Want to try walking up them and figure out for ourselves?"  
>"That would take forever," Finn sighed. "Could you wait here a minute?"<br>"Of course," Rachel said. She stood there for a moment before Finn came back with flowers. He smiled and handed them to Rachel.  
>"Thank you, Finn," Rachel said, sniffing the flowers. "They're beautiful." She leaned in to kiss him.<br>"Do you think we have a shot at this?" Finn asked as he and Rachel continued down the National Mall to the World War II monument.  
>"I think this year, we're going to win," Rachel said. She really meant it.<br>x  
>The week in Washington flew by. Eventually it was the evening before the competition. Mr. Schue decided to let them out of the afternoon rehearsal early and give them time to relax that night. Finn and Rachel had enjoyed an incredible week in Washington, visiting every landmark they could, even getting pictures by the White House and the Capitol. The night before the competition, Rachel, Finn, Sam, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Jake and Kylie went to the National Zoo.<br>The Metro ride to the zoo was very quiet. They'd planned this outing to calm their nerves, but everyone's nerves were there and it was no secret.  
>"I'm not as worried about tomorrow as much as I am about what's going to happen next year, when you're all gone," Jake said.<br>"I've said this several times before and I'll say it again, I have complete faith in you two," Finn said.  
>"We're really going to miss you guys," Kylie said.<br>"We'll miss you all, too," Quinn said.  
>The bus arrived at the zoo and the Ohio teens got off. As they got off, they saw a lot of secret service agents.<br>"I wonder who's here?" Sam asked.  
>Before anyone else had a chance to say anything, the door of the limousine opened and the president of the United States got out. The teenagers looked at each other in shock.<br>"Hello, young people, how are you doing today?"  
>"Oh, hello, Mr. President," Blaine stuttered.<br>"We're here for the National show choir competition," Finn said. "We're in from Ohio."  
>"Ohio, a very pivotal swing state," the president said. "I hope all of you who are eligible to vote are planning to do so."<br>"We are," Rachel said. "It's so nice to meet you."  
>"It's nice to meet all of you, too," the president said as he shook each teenager's hand. "Good luck at your competition."<br>"Thank you," Kurt said as they watched him leave.  
>"Oh my God!" Jake said. "This is slightly embarrassing, but it's always been my dream to meet the president."<br>"Well, it just happened," Kylie said as she kissed Jake.  
>Jake smiled at Kylie. "Kylie, I love you."<br>Kylie smiled back. "I love you, too."  
>"I can't wait to tell everyone we met the president," Finn said.<br>The eight friends enjoyed a night at the zoo together before going back to the hotel.  
>x<br>"And now, from McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio - the New Directions!"  
>It was competition day and the other clubs had already performed. New Directions was performing last. Everyone was dressed in red, as their first ever costumes were red. The girls were in red dresses with black sashes and the boys were in red polo shirts and black pants.<br>Rachel smiled at Finn as they went on to the stage to begin their duet. This was their first ever competition duet, now, it would be their last.  
><em>Finn: Highway run into the midnight sun<br>Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind  
>Rachel: Restless hearts sleep alone tonight<br>Sending all my love along the wire  
>Both: They say that the road ain't no place to start a family<br>Right down the line it's been you and me  
>And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be<br>Rachel: Oh boy, you stand by me  
>Both: I'm forever yours...faithfully,<br>Rachel: Circus life under the big top world  
>Both: We all need the clowns to make us smile<br>Rachel: Through space and time (Finn: Through space and time,)  
>Both:always another show<br>Wondering where I am, lost without you  
>And being a part ain't easy on this love affair<br>Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
>I get the joy of rediscovering you<br>Finn: Oh girl, you stand by me!  
>Both: I'm forever yours...faithfully<br>New Directions: Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh...<br>Finn: Faithfully  
>New Directions: Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
>Rachel: Faithfully<br>I'm still yours  
>New Directions: Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
>Finn: I'm still yours<br>Both: Faithfully_  
>Rachel felt tears in her eyes as the music to their second song, the first ever original song they had written, began. She and Finn had just finished their final competition duet. But she couldn't cry now, it was time to sing.<br>_Rachel: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
>Kylie: Ha<br>Rachel: But hey, everyone you wanna be Probably started off like me You may say that I'm a freak show  
>Kylie: I don't care<br>Rachel: But hey, give it just a little time I bet you gonna change your mind  
>All of the dirt you've been throwing my way<br>It ain't so hard to take  
>Rachel &amp; Finn: That's right<br>Rachel: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name and I'll just look away  
>Rachel and Finn: That's right<br>New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down  
>Baby I don't care<br>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be, you wanna be<br>A loser like me A loser like me  
>Finn: Push me up against the locker<br>And hey all I do is shake it off  
>I'll get you back when I'm your boss<br>I'm not thinking about you haters  
>Cause hey I could be a superstar<br>I'll see you when you wash my car  
>Kylie: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take<br>Jake: That's right  
>Kylie: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name And I'll just look away<br>Jake: That's right  
>New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth<br>So everyone can hear  
>Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down<br>Baby I don't care  
>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out<br>You wanna be, you wanna be  
>A loser like me A loser like me<br>Rachel: A loser like me  
>Girls: Hey you over there Keep the L up up in the air<br>Hey you over there Keep the L up cause I don't care  
>You can throw your sticks<br>And you can throw your stones I'm like a rocket just watch me go yeah  
>L-O-S-E-R, I can only be who I are<br>New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down  
>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out<br>You wanna be, you wanna be a loser like me  
>Rachel: A loser like me<br>New Directions: A loser like me  
>Rachel: A loser like me<br>New Directions: A loser like me_  
>The audience applauded as the music for the final song began.<br>_Rachel: There comes a time when we heed a certain call  
>Finn: When the world must come together as one<br>Mercedes: There are people dying  
>Artie: And it's time to lend a hand to life<br>Kurt: The greatest gift of all  
>Tina: We can't go on<br>Puck: Pretending day by day that someone, somehow will soon make a change  
>Quinn: We are all a part of God's great big family<br>Santana: And the truth, you know love is all we need  
>New Directions: We are the world<br>We are the children  
>We are the ones who make a brighter day<br>So let's start giving  
>There's a choice we're making<br>We're saving our own lives  
>It's true we'll make a better day<br>Just you and me  
>Lauren: Send them your heart<br>Brittany: So they'll know that someone cares  
>Mike: so their cries for help will not be in vain<br>Sam: We can't let them suffer no we cannot turn away  
>Blaine: Right now they need a helping hand<br>New Directions: Nou se mond la  
>We are the Children<br>We are the ones who make a brighter day  
>so lets start giving<br>There's a choice we're making  
>We're saving our own lives<br>It's true we'll make a better day  
>Just you and me<br>Rachel: When you're down and out  
>There seems no hope at all<br>But if you just believe  
>There's no way we can fall<br>Mercedes: Well, well, well, well, let us realize  
>That a change can only come<br>Kurt: When we stand together as one  
>New Directions: We are the world<br>We are the children  
>We are the ones who make a brighter day<br>So let's start giving  
>There's a choice we're making<br>We're saving our own lives  
>It's true we'll make a better day<br>Just you and me_  
>The audience applauded as many of the seniors got tears in their eyes. They had just finished their last competition performance as New Directions members. Ever.<br>Rachel threw herself into Finn's arms and buried her face in his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.  
>Twenty minutes later, it was time to gather on the stage for the announcement of the winner. New Directions had been named one of the top three finalists. When the announcement was made that they had won, there was screaming and crying from just about everyone. They had done it. If they had to go, this was the perfect way to go out.<br>As Finn and Rachel waved the trophy, Mr. Schue called Ms. Pillsbury into the center stage. "Emma, I love you," he said, taking the microphone. He kneeled in front of her and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"  
>"YES!" Ms. Pillsbury shouted.<br>As the kids cheered, Kurt said to Blaine, "Who's going to be the one to do that? You or me?"  
>"Please," Finn said. "We all know Rachel and I will be the first."<br>"You think so?" Rachel asked.  
>"I know so," Finn said.<br>The members of New Directions spent the night celebrating in the party room at the hotel. Tonight, it finally felt like all was right in Rachel's world. She had Finn, she had a National title, and she had great friends.

_Chapter 23 preview:_  
><em>Senior recognition<br>We learn everyone's college plans  
>New captains are given their rankings<br>A special tribute to the seniors_


	23. Chapter 23: Footprints on the Souls

_Wow, already I'm on my second last chapter! I'm going to miss this story so much. I can't believe I'm almost done. I know this chapter's kind of long, but I had to fit everything in. I'll admit I cried when writing it, so I'll probably sob while writing the final chapter - their graduation._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!_

Chapter 23: Footprints on the Soul

A week after their Nationals win, the school was buzzing with praise for New Directions. However, this represented the end of an era. In less than two weeks, fourteen members would be graduating from high school and moving on to the next phase of their lives.  
>The Friday after their Nationals win, the New Directions members and their parents were gathered in the choir room for a special senior recognition night. All fourteen seniors were feeling emotional on what they knew was going to be a difficult night.<br>Mr. Schue stood in the front of the room. "Thank you for coming. As we celebrate our Nationals win, we say goodbye to fourteen special people. Our seniors put this group together and led us to Nationals. Over the past three years, I have watched them each grow in a unique way. They were a pleasure to work with and we will miss them all terribly.  
>"The underclass members and I have prepared a tribute speech to each senior. When I call your name, please come to the center of the room to hear the tribute we have prepared for you."<br>x  
>"Artie Abrams."<br>Artie's mom and dad wheeled his chair to the center of the room. When he first started high school, he'd feared that there would be no place for him, being in a wheelchair. Glee had proved that fear wrong. There was a place for him, and it couldn't be a better place.  
>"Artie was one of the original six members of New Directions. Despite being disabled in a car accident when he was young, it has been no obstacle to being one of our strongest male singers. He is well known for his rapping and takes rap solos in many group numbers. Artie is also a member of the football team and will be graduating class valedictorian. When he graduates, Artie will be studying economics at Indiana University. He will be missed!"<br>x  
>"Blaine Anderson."<br>Blaine and his parents walked to the center of the room. Blaine had been bullied out of his previous school because of his sexual orientation. When Kurt left Dalton and asked him to come to McKinley with him, he'd been reluctant to at first, but had never made a better choice.  
>"Blaine is the newest senior to join the club. We first met him as a friend of Kurt's and a member of our competition, but prefer him on our team. He joined in the middle of his junior year after transferring from Dalton Academy with Kurt. He brought new ideas from Dalton and is a great asset to the team. He is very friendly and well-liked. After graduating, Blaine will attend New York University. We wish him good luck, and we will all miss him."<br>x  
>"Rachel Berry."<br>Rachel, her mom and dads and Beth headed to the center of the room. Mr. Schue hadn't begun reading Rachel's tribute and she already had tears in her eyes. Glee had helped her find her boyfriend, her best friend and a side of her that drew others in rather than away.  
>"Rachel was among the original six members of Glee club. She is our lead vocalist and there is no one better to put in that position. Rachel, along with Finn, sing duets better than anyone. We are struggling to find the right people to replace them next year. Rachel is involved with many other clubs at school, but Glee club is by far the best. She is admired by all her teammates. Everyone is eagerly anticipating her wedding to Finn Hudson. Rachel is going to Princeton University on a full scholarship in the fall. We love Rachel very much and will miss her greatly next year."<br>x  
>"Mike Chang."<br>Mike, his brother and their parents went to the center of the room. Mike had always enjoyed dancing, but was afraid to tell anyone. Glee had given him an opportunity to not only express his passion, but have others appreciate it.  
>"Along with two other football team members, Mike joined Glee his sophomore year. In addition to his Asian-ness, Mike is known for his amazing dancing. He is easily the best dancer in the club, and now he doesn't have to stay in his room to dance. He is also on the football team. Mike is going to Haverford College in the fall and is leaning toward a career in computer science. We hope he has lots of success in his future and will miss him."<br>x  
>"Tina Cohen-Chang."<br>Tina went to the center of the room with her parents and siblings. Before joining Glee, she had been so shy, she had pretended to stutter. Glee had helped her out of her shell and given her friends. She was going to miss it and everyone here so much next year.  
>"Tina was one of the first six members of the New Directions. Over the course of her time in the Glee club, she has gone from a shy stutterer to someone who isn't afraid to speak her mind. Tina is one of our club's token Asians, as well as our resident goth. We hope that Glee club deserves some of the credit for helping her out of her shell. After she graduates, Tina is going to be in Athens, Ohio at Ohio University. We will miss her and wish her the best."<br>x  
>"Sam Evans."<br>Sam, his parents, Stevie and Stacey went to the center of the room. Junior year, Sam had been the new boy, which was never easy, but especially in high school. Thanks to Glee, he didn't feel like the new boy for long. He'd formed friendships stronger than those he had in Tennessee.  
>"Sam joined the Glee club his junior year after transferring to McKinley after a move from Tennessee. He won the duets competition shortly after joining the club and took the duet in his first competition, which the team won. Sam is also a member of the football and baseball teams. He is known in the club for his love of the movie Avatar and his Justin Bieber impression. In the fall, Sam will be playing football at Miami University of Ohio. We will miss him greatly and wish him the best of luck."<br>x  
>"Quinn Fabray."<br>Quinn and her mother went to the center of the room. Glee had helped her grow so much. She'd been the stuck-up head cheerleader before joining Glee. Now, her best friend was a girl she used to torment. Glee had helped her through hard times and she dreaded leaving.  
>"Quinn joined New Directions after their first performance her sophomore year. She and Sam sung the ballad at Sectionals their junior year, helping to earn the team a first place finish. During her first year in the Glee club, Quinn taught us all a lot about overcoming adversity while she took on teen pregnancy. She is a former Cheerio and was Homecoming Queen. Quinn at Miami University of Ohio in the fall. We are going to miss her very much and hope she finds much success."<br>x  
>"Finn Hudson."<br>Finn went to the center of the room with Burt, Carole and Ally. He felt his lip trembling and struggled to control it. The quarterback wasn't supposed to cry. But by joining Glee, he became more than the quarterback. He had realized he could be his own person and as long as you were with people who made you feel good about yourself, reputation didn't matter.  
>"Finn was the first member of the football team to join New Directions. He is a strong leader and has always been an important part of the team. He is always willing to give a pep talk and has kind words if you're down. Finn is also on the football, basketball and baseball teams. Finn and Rachel are the undisputed best singers and balladeers in the club. They have led us to victory in many competitions, both on and off the stage. We all expect to be invited to their wedding some time down the road. Finn is going to Ohio State University. We all love him and will miss him when he graduates."<br>x  
>"Kurt Hummel."<br>Kurt joined Burt, Carole, Ally and Finn in the center of the room. Before joining Glee, he covered up who he was. People still were turned off that he was gay, but that didn't matter anymore. At the end of the day, there were twenty five people who would love him, no matter what.  
>"Kurt was the first male member of the Glee club and has been a beloved member since. He sings soprano and his talents lie in Broadway music. In the glee club, Kurt is known for his good fashion sense and love of female artists, considering himself an honorary girl. He has taught us all to be honest about who we are and accept ourselves for who we are. In the fall, Kurt will major in fashion at DePaul in Chicago. He will be missed very much after graduation."<br>x  
>"Mercedes Jones."<br>Mercedes took the center of the room with her parents and siblings. People used to see her as the overweight, loud black girl. In Glee, she was the beloved diva. Her quirks were accepted and encouraged, not something she was tormented for.  
>"Mercedes was the first official member of New Directions. Our official diva, we can not imagine Glee club without her. She makes us laugh and is one of our strongest rock singers. Mercedes's love of tater tots is a well-known fact in the Glee club. Her catch phrase, 'hell to the no,' has become a favorite of the New Directions members. Next fall Mercedes will be attending Ohio University in Athens, Ohio. We will miss her and wish her nothing but the best."<br>x  
>"Santana Lopez."<br>Santana stood in the center of the room with her parents and siblings. She used to hate everyone in this room except Brittany. Now she knew there was more to everyone in here than what you saw at first. It was also by joining Glee that she came to accept her sexuality.  
>"Santana was one of three Cheerios to join the Glee club after the first performance her sophomore year. While she is no longer a cheerio, she has earned a cheerleading scholarship to the University of California at Los Angeles. Santana has one of the most unique voices in the Glee club and has sung strong duets with Mercedes and Puck. She proudly hails from Lima Heights and never lets anyone mess with her. We wish her good luck in what she does next."<br>x  
>"Brittany Pierce."<br>Brittany went to the center of the room with her parents, brother and sister. The only people in this group she really knew before joining were Santana and Quinn, who she almost followed before joining. Now, she had become friends with everyone in this room.  
>"Brittany also joined the Glee club as a Cheerio during her sophomore year, but has switched to just being in the Glee club. During her three years in the Glee club, Brittany has taught us that dolphins are just gay sharks, that the square root of four is rainbows and that there really is a Santa. With her cat Lord Tubbington, she is also the host of the online talk show, Fondue for Two. Next year, she will be at community college. We wish her all the best in her future."<br>x  
>"Noah Puckerman."<br>Puck led his mother and sister to the center of the room. He had changed over the past three years in ways he wouldn't have believed he would. Most of the people in this room were people he used to slushie or toss into dumpsters. Now, these were his friends. He was a good person, now he knew it.  
>"Noah Puckerman, more commonly known as Puck, joined the Glee club during his sophomore year. Our resident badass, Puck's mohawk and singing of solos from songs by Jewish artists distinguish him from the rest of the group. He plays on the football and basketball teams and was Junior Prom King. In the fall, Puck will be attending Bowling Green State University while playing football. We will miss him and hope he finds success in college and beyond."<br>x  
>"Lauren Zizes."<br>The final senior to be recognized, Lauren went to the center of the room with her parents and brother. She'd known about Glee before joining thanks to her work with the AV club, but she never imagined how much fun it would be.  
>"Lauren joined the Glee club weeks before Sectionals her junior year. Her conditions for joining were Cadbury eggs and a makeout with Puck. Also a member of the AV club and the wrestling team, Lauren was Junior Prom Queen. After graduating from McKinley, Lauren will be attending University of Kentucky on a wrestling scholarship. We wish her the best of luck in college and everything she does afterwards."<br>x  
>"Let's hear it for the class of 2012!"<br>The underclass members and their families began applauding as Mr. Schue handed each senior a giftwrapped box. "These are from your underclass friends and me. Remember that you're all going to be part of this family, forever."  
>Rachel went up to Finn as they opened their gifts together. In each box was a personalized pillow with their name and "New Directions 2012" stitched on it, as well as a snowglobe with a photo of the team at Nationals.<br>"These are perfect, thank you!" Rachel said.  
>"We knew you guys would like them," Erin said.<br>"Oh, and we prepared a tribute for Mr. Schue and for our parents," Finn said. "Will the underclass members please join us in the center of the room?"  
>Mr. Schue and the parents sat down as the 26 members of New Directions began singing together for the last time.<br>_Girls: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
>Rachel: It must have been cold there in my shadow,<br>to never have sunlight on your face.  
>You were content to let me shine, that's your way.<br>You always walked a step behind.  
>Kurt: So I was the one with all the glory,<br>while you were the one with all the strength.  
>Mercedes: A beautiful face without a name for so long.<br>A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
>New Directions: Did you ever know that you're my hero,<br>and everything I would like to be?  
>I can fly higher than an eagle,<br>'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
>Finn: It might have appeared to go unnoticed,<br>but I've got it all here in my heart.  
>I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.<br>I would be nothing without you.  
>New Directions: Did you ever know that you're my hero?<br>You're everything I wish I could be.  
>I could fly higher than an eagle,<br>'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
>Seniors: Did I ever tell you you're my hero?<br>You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
>Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,<br>'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,  
>'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.<br>New Directions: Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
>You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.<br>Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
>Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.<br>Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
>Rachel and Finn: Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,<br>so high I almost touch the sky.  
>Seniors: Thank you, thank you,<br>thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings. _  
>"That was perfect, thank you all," Mr. Schue said. He and most of the parents looked ready to cry.<br>"The underclass members have a song for the seniors, too," Natalie said. "We put the number together ourselves. Sit down, everyone."  
>The seniors sat down as they watched the 12 people who would be New Directions next year begin their first number together.<br>_Kylie: When I think back on these times  
>And the dreams we left behind<br>I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life  
>Jake: When I look back on these days<br>I look and see your face  
>You were right there for me<br>Underclass ND members: In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
>In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life<br>I'll keep a part of you with me  
>And everywhere I am, there you'll be<br>And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
>Kylie: You know you showed me how it feels<br>To feel the sky within my reach  
>And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me<br>Jake: Your love made me make it through  
>Oh, I owe so much to you<br>You were right there for me  
>Underclass ND members: In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky<br>In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
>I'll keep a part of you with me<br>And everywhere I am there you'll be  
>Jake and Kylie: 'Cause I always saw in you my light my strength<br>And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
>You were right there for me, you were right there for me always<br>Underclass ND members: In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
>In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life<br>I'll keep a part of you with me  
>And everywhere I am, there you'll be<br>And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
>Jake and Kylie: There you'll be<em>  
>By the end of the number, Rachel was full-out sobbing. She threw her arms around Finn, who began crying into her shoulder. Quinn was sitting on Sam's lap and crying, and he himself was. Mercedes and Tina were gripping each other's hands and crying. Kurt and Blaine were hugging each other and crying. Artie, Mike and Puck were staring at the ground, but it was easy to tell they, too, were crying.<br>"Thank you all so much," Hannah said. "You're all going to be missed next year."  
>"You aren't going away in spirit," Johnny added. "You're the backbone of New Directions, and we're going to give the new members what you gave us."<br>"We love you guys," Rachel said, crying.  
>"And we love you all," Kylie said.<br>"Before we go, we have one last thing," Finn said as he and Rachel took the center of the room. "As the captains of the club, Rachel and I pass the captain positions on to Jake Cirino and Kylie Nichols, in hopes that they will continue to lead the New Directions to another Nationals win. We have complete faith in them and look forward to watching them lead the New Directions from the stands at competitions."  
>"We have tough shoes to fill," Jake said.<br>"You guys can do it," Rachel said. "At every competition, we'll be in the stands cheering you on."  
>The seniors all began crying again. This was really the end.<p>

_Chapter 24 preview:_  
><em>GRADUATION!<br>Final performance by the seniors  
>Exchanging of gifts<br>Finchel moments_


	24. Chapter 24: Goodbye McKinley

_Well, hard to believe another fanfic is done! I wish I could thank each of you individually. Your nice reviews have meant so much to me! I've really enjoyed writing this story, chronicling Finn and Rachel's senior year. I'll miss it a lot, but I'm already considering ideas for another fanfic. So be sure to put me on author alert!_

_If you want to know what happens to Finn and Rachel after they graduate, read my first fanfic, "The Future." It's on my home page. I'll need to fine-tune it because they aren't together at the beginning, but the general ideas are the same._

_Enjoy the last chapter and don't forget to review! At the bottom is a list of all the ND members and all the songs used in the fanfic, since people have asked._

Chapter 24: Goodbye McKinley

Finn looked in the mirror as he adjusted his graduation cap and the chord on his robe. Graduation day was really here.  
>Senior year had gone by so fast. It felt like just yesterday, he was entering McKinley as a scared freshman who didn't know how to stand up to people. Now, he was a young man, headed for college and the real world.<br>In the back of his mind, he'd known this day was coming all year, but he'd been dreading it. He and Rachel had their ups and downs, but she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. In less than three months, they were going to be in different states.  
>The tears were already coming. Finn had always been sensitive, especially for a boy, but thought he (and every other senior in New Directions) didn't have any tears left after senior night.<br>"FINN! FINN! FINN!" Kurt ran into Finn's room, dressed in a red cap and gown of his own.  
>"We're really graduating, Finn!" Kurt shouted. "We did it!"<br>"Hard to believe it's here, isn't it?" Finn asked.  
>"Other than glee club, good riddance," Kurt said. "Let's go downstairs, Mom and Dad want to take our pictures."<br>Finn and Kurt went downstairs, where their parents took their pictures, including some with their parents and their sister. "I can't believe it," Carole said. "I'm so proud of both of you."  
>"Thanks, Mom," Finn said with a half smile.<br>"Finn, Kurt, today is a big day for you two," Burt said. "Just go out there tonight and enjoy every minute. High school's been quite a journey."  
>"Despite all the ups and downs, I wouldn't have traded the past three years for anything," Finn said, feeling his lip tremble.<br>"Hey, don't worry about Rachel," Burt said. "You guys can handle separation. You'll be fine."  
>Finn's family knew him too well.<br>"Let's get to the school already!" Kurt shouted. "I'm ready to be a McKinley High School graduate!"  
>The car ride to McKinley was dominated by silence. Kurt and Blaine were exchanging excited text messages. Finn was just thinking. For the last time as New Directions members, the fourteen seniors would be singing "For Good" from Wicked as their graduation song. It was the perfect song to describe Finn's high school experience. Rachel had changed him so much by both definitions of "For Good" - for the better, and forever.<br>The car arrived at McKinley. Finn went backstage. It was in this auditorium that he and Rachel had shared their very first kiss. At the time, Finn had been with Quinn, but it was then that he knew it was definitely Rachel who he wanted.  
>Finn couldn't find Rachel backstage, but found Sam, Puck, Mike and Artie, also in their red caps and gowns.<br>"Graduation day is finally here!" Puck said, smacking Finn's back as he joined the group. "Man, Finn, no one's had a crazier high school experience than you have."  
>"Tell me about it," Finn said, thinking about becoming quarterback as a sophomore, dating Quinn, joining Glee, falling for Rachel, the whole hot tub scandal, winning their first Sectionals, dating Rachel briefly, dumping her to be single, finding out she was with Jesse, fighting for her, getting her the night of their first Regionals, losing the quarterback position, his mom getting married, winning another Sectionals, losing Rachel after the whole drama with Santana and Puck, winning the conference championship in football, getting back with Quinn (and living a nightmare as she obsessed over being prom queen), winning their first Regionals, getting back with Rachel at their first Nationals (in New York), his sister being born getting his senior football season cut short by an injury, winning Sectionals, Regionals, and Nationals this year, having sex with Rachel, deciding not to have sex anymore, winning Prom King and Queen with Rachel, mentoring freshmen, meeting the president, growing stronger with Rachel...<br>"Hello, Earth to Finn?" Puck waved his hand in front of Finn's face.  
>"Sorry, guys," Finn said. "Just thinking."<br>"Let me guess, about Rachel?" Artie said.  
>"I'm worried about losing her," Finn said.<br>"Finn, you and Rachel worry about losing each other, but you've been the couple whose proved yourselves the most," Mike said.  
>"It's clear it's true love," Artie said.<br>"You two are going to make it," Sam said. "I know you will. You've survived this much already. To be honest, I've always been jealous of what you two have."  
>"I'm going to miss her so much," Finn sighed. "I'll miss all of you a lot too."<br>"We're all going to be the groomsmen in your wedding to Rachel," Puck said. "And when she's a big Broadway star, we'll be sitting in the stands with you."  
>"Don't think for a minute that this is the end for you two, Finn," Sam said. "We're all total Finchel shippers. You two WILL do it."<br>"Thanks for talking with me, guys," Finn said.  
>"It's what friends do," Sam said.<br>"We're really graduating," Finn said, now feeling better about what the future may hold for him and Rachel.  
>"I know!" Mike said. "Class of 2012!"<br>Ms. Pillsbury approached the five boys. "Boys, take your places for the processional," she said. "Soon, it'll be time for it to begin."  
>Finn got in line for the processional and finally saw Rachel. He smiled and put his arms around her. "We've done it, babe."<br>Rachel looked up and Finn and smiled. "I love you."  
>"I love you, too," Finn said as he kissed Rachel on the cheek.<br>The opening beats of "Pomp and Circumstance" began. "This may be the last duet together," Finn whispered to Rachel as they waited to enter.  
>"I know," Rachel said. She looked away. Finn saw tears forming in her eyes. He'd probably be crying if he hadn't talked to his friends moments ago.<br>"Rachel, what's wrong?" Finn asked.  
>"I'm okay," Rachel said.<br>"No, you're not," Finn said, knowing she wasn't okay. "What's wrong?"  
>"I'm just sad," Rachel whispered.<br>Finn leaned down and hugged Rachel. "So am I," he said. "I'm going to miss you so much. We'll have to stay in contact."  
>"After everything we've been through..." Rachel began. Now it was her turn to enter the auditorium. As she almost left the stage, she turned around and smiled at Finn. Finn smiled back. He couldn't help but realize how beautiful she looked, even though she had on the same red cap and gown as everyone else.<br>The music continued and Finn entered the auditorium. He saw his mother and stepfather sitting with Rachel's mom and dads and Blaine's parents. All their parents were flashing cameras and had big smiles on their faces. He flashed a quick smile at the cameras before going to the stage to join the other New Directions seniors for their final performance together.  
>He wasn't ready for the final performance. But ready or not, the music began, and he looked at Rachel as he opened with his solo.<br>_Finn: I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason,_  
><em>Bringing something we must learn, <em>  
><em>And we are led to those who help us most to grow, <em>  
><em>If we let them and we help them in return. <em>  
><em>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, <em>  
><em>but I know I'm who I am today <em>  
><em>because I knew you... <em>  
><em>All seniors: Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun; <em>  
><em>Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood; <em>  
><em>Who can say if I've been changed for the better? <em>  
><em>But because I knew you, <em>  
><em>I have been changed for good.<em>  
><em>Rachel: It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime, <em>  
><em>so let me say before we part: <em>  
><em>So much of me is made of what I learned from you. <em>  
><em>You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart <em>  
><em>and now whatever way our stories end, I know you have re-written mine by being my friend... <em>  
><em>All seniors: Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea; <em>  
><em>like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood...<em>  
><em>who can say if I've been changed for the better? <em>  
><em>But because I knew you, <em>  
><em>because I knew you, <em>  
><em>I have been changed for good.<em>  
><em>Girls: And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness<em>  
><em>for the things I've done you blame me for <em>  
><em>Boys: But then, I guess we know there's blame to share <em>  
><em>and none of it seems to matter anymore<em>  
><em>Finn and Rachel: And because I knew you, <em>  
><em>because I knew you, <em>  
><em>because I knew you, <em>  
><em>I have been changed for good.<em>  
>Emotion swept over Finn as the song finished. He had just sung with the New Directions members for the last time. The rest of the ceremony went by slowly as the superintendent, board president and valedictorian spoke. Finally, the awarding of diplomas began. Finn cheered as loud as he could when he heard the MC call, "Rachel Barbara Berry!" He watched Rachel receive her diploma and head back to her seat.<br>Before he knew it, the MC called, "Finn Christopher Hudson!"  
>Finn went to the stage and accepted his diploma from the school board president, Jake's father. "Thanks for being such a great mentor to Jake this year," he said, handing Finn his diploma. "Congratulations, do something great!"<br>Finn smiled. "Thank you so much." He looked at his diploma as he headed back to his seat. He was an official graduate of McKinley High School.  
>After the final senior was awarded a diploma, the tassels were turned, the alma mater was played and the Class of 2012 were declared official graduates.<br>Finn found his mom, dad and sister as soon as he processed out of the auditorium. She pulled him in for a hug. "I am so proud of you," she said.  
>"Thanks, Mom," Finn said.<br>"Where's your brother?" she asked.  
>She didn't need to wait long to find out. Kurt and Blaine ran over, hand in hand, screaming. "Take our picture!" Blaine shouted as he and Kurt held up their diplomas. Carole snapped a picture of Kurt and Blaine before taking one of Kurt and Finn, then of all three boys.<br>"Finn!" Finn felt a jab on his shoulder and turned to see Sam.  
>"Hey!" Finn said, pulling his best friend in for a hug. He didn't care how lame that seemed, they'd just graduated high school!<br>Sam's parents came over with Stevie and Stacey. "Finn, congratulations," Mr. Evans said.  
>"Thanks," Finn said.<br>"Finn, Sam, let me take your picture," Carole said. She held up her camera and took a picture of the two boys with their diplomas. Then someone jumped between Finn and Sam and began hugging Sam.  
>"Oh, congrats Finn," Quinn said, giving Finn a quick hug.<br>"Thanks, Quinn," Finn said. Even though they'd not worked as a couple, Quinn wasn't a bad person.  
>"Rachel's looking for you," Quinn said.<br>"Thanks, Quinn," Finn said, as he and his mom went around to look for Rachel. He didn't find her right away, but posed for pictures with almost every other member of New Directions and Mr. Schue while looking for Rachel. "Finn, as a surprise, Burt and I booked dinner tonight," Carole said. "Ask Rachel if she and her parents want to join us when we find her."  
>Finn smiled. "I'd love that." Finally, he saw Rachel and began running toward her. "Rachel! Rachel!" he called.<br>Rachel turned around. Immediately, Finn pulled her in for a hug. "Congratulations!" he said. "We did it!"  
>"Oh, Finn," Rachel giggled. "I'm so proud of you!"<br>"I'm more proud of you!" Finn said. "We need a picture!" He handed his mom Carole his camera and one of Rachel's dads took out his camera.  
>Finn and Rachel held up their diplomas, but Finn put his arm around Rachel and tilted his head toward hers.<br>"That's beautiful!" Carole declared. She showed Finn the camera.  
>"That's going in my dorm room!" Finn said.<br>"I'll have to put it in mine, too," Rachel said.  
>"Hey Rachel, do you and your family have any plans for tonight?" Finn asked.<br>"Not definite," Rachel said.  
>"How about you guys join us for dinner, then?" Carole asked Rachel's parents.<br>"It's Rachel's big day. Do you want to, honey?" Shelby asked.  
>"Yeah, definitely," Rachel said.<br>"Great!" Finn said. "I'll give you your present then."  
>"I'll give you yours then, too," Rachel said. "I got you a special one. I got all the girls the same bracelet and all the boys iTunes cards, but you got something special."<br>"I got you something special, too," Finn said. He'd worked many hours to buy that 14 karat gold star necklace he'd gotten her. He was sure she'd love it.  
>After going home, the Hudson-Hummels headed for the restaurant to wait for Rachel and her family to get there. Finn's heart melted when Rachel came in. She'd never looked more beautiful. She was wearing a blue dress and had her hair in a half pony.<br>"Rachel, you look amazing!" Finn said. "I love your dress."  
>"Quinn, Mercedes and I picked it out," Kurt pointed out.<br>"Whatever," Finn said. "Rachel looks beautiful in it."  
>Dinner was one of the best Finn had ever tasted. It was a very enjoyable evening, despite being slightly embarrassed when Burt proposed a toast to Kurt, Finn and Rachel in front of the whole restaurant. After finishing dinner, it was time to exchange gifts. Rachel gave Finn her gift for him first. It was custom drumsticks with gold stars on them and "I'm Forever Yours, Faithfully" engraved. "Rachel, I love them," Finn said, hugging Rachel. "Thanks so much."<br>"I knew you would," Rachel said.  
>"Here's yours now," Finn said, handing Rachel the box wrapped in gold paper.<br>"Oh, Finn!" Rachel tore the wrapping paper off the box and opened it.  
>"Finn!" Rachel gasped. "How many hours did you have to work at Sheets N Things to get me this?"<br>Finn smiled. "It was worth it," he told her.  
>"Could you put it on me?" Rachel asked.<br>"I'd be honored," Finn said. He clasped the necklace around Rachel's neck. "Rachel, I know you'll be a star. You will be amazing. You'll do great things."  
>Suddenly Rachel was staring at the ground crying.<br>Finn gave Rachel a hug. "Rachel, what's wrong?"  
>"I don't want to leave you!" Rachel sobbed. "I'm going to miss you so much. You're who I have to thank for not being a stuck up egotistic bitch anymore. I'm scared." She looked up at him. "Do you think this is the end?"<br>Finn shook his head. "No," he said. "In fact, I think this is only the end of the beginning." And he meant it.

- The End -

NEW DIRECTIONS 2011-2012

Seniors  
>Artie Abrams<br>Blaine Anderson  
>Rachel Berry (captain)<br>Mike Chang  
>Tina Cohen-Chang<br>Sam Evans  
>Quinn Fabray<br>Finn Hudson (captain)  
>Kurt Hummel<br>Mercedes Jones  
>Santana Lopez<br>Brittany Pierce  
>Noah Puckerman<br>Lauren Zizes

Juniors  
>Alex Gonzalez<br>Kayla Reynolds

Sophomores  
>Andrew George<br>Erin Smith  
>Carly Sullivan<br>Zach Trang

Freshmen  
>Jake Cirino<br>Johnny Cortell  
>Kylie Nichols<br>Natalie Oliver  
>Will Prentice<br>Hannah Zippert

SONGS USED:  
>Chapter 4:<br>"Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol, sung by Finn Hudson and Jake Cirino  
>"Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat, sung by Rachel Berry and Kylie Nichols<p>

Chapter 6:  
>"Change" by Taylor Swift, sung by Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones and New Directions<p>

Chapter 7:  
>Mashup of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper and "What Dreams are Made Of" by Hilary Duff, sung by New Directions girls and arranged by FinchelFan728<br>Mashup of "When I Look Into Your Eyes" by Bon Jovi and "I Want it That Way" by Backstreet Boys, sung by New Directions Boys and arranged by FinchelFan728

Chapter 9:  
>"A Whole New World" from Aladdin, sung by Jake Cirino and Kylie Nichols<br>"How to Save a Life" by the Fray, sung by Finn Hudson, Jake Cirino and New Directions boys  
>"Fireflies" by Owl City, sung by Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson and New Directions<p>

Chapter 10:  
>"Show Me The Light" from Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, sung by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry<br>"Wonderful Christmastime" by Paul McCartney, sung by Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Jake Cirino, Kylie Nichols, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez and New Directions

Chapter 12:  
>"Get It Right" by Glee, sung by Rachel Berry<p>

Chapter 14:  
>"Pretending" by Glee, sung by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry<br>"One Hand, One Heart" from West Side Story, sung by Will Prentice and Natalie Oliver  
>"Dancing In The Dark" by Bruce Springsteen, sung by Johnny Cortell and Hannah Zippert<br>"Endless Love" by Diana Ross, sung by Jake Cirino and Kylie Nichols

Chapter 15:  
>"You'll Never Walk Alone" by Barbra Streisand, sung by New Directions<p>

Chapter 16:  
>"As Long As You're Mine" from Wicked, sung by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson<br>"America" from West Side Story, sung by New Directions with solos by the girls  
>"No Day But Today" from Rent, sung by Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry and New Directions<p>

Chapter 19:  
>"I Hope You Find It" by Miley Cyrus, sung by Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray<br>"I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat, sung by Finn Hudson and Sam Evans

Chapter 21:  
>"My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion, sung by Rachel Berry, Kylie Nichols, Jake Cirino, Finn Hudson and New Directions<p>

Chapter 22:  
>"Faithfully" by Journey, sung by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry<br>"Loser Like Me" by Glee, sung by Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Jake Cirino, Kylie Nichols and New Directions  
>"We are the World" by various, sung by New Directions with solos by all seniors<p>

Chapter 23:  
>"Wind Beneath My Wings" by Bette Midler, sung by Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson and New Directions<br>"There You'll Be" by Faith Hill, sung by Kylie Nichols, Jake Cirino and underclass New Directions members

Chapter 24:  
>"For Good" from Wicked, sung by Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry and New Directions seniors<p> 


	25. Author's Note

Wanted to let everyone know I updated "The Future" and provide a link to my other Finchel story set in 2024.

Hope you enjoy the story!

The prequel, "Senior Year:" .net/s/6783885

A story about Finchel set in the future: .net/s/7054900/


End file.
